El amor prohibido *SasuSaku*
by MissEvelin18
Summary: Sakura Haruno conoció al hombre para el que estaba predestinada. Sasuke Uchiha era valiente y cariñoso, y nunca le exigió a Sakura que incumpliera las leyes no escritas de su pueblo. Pero cuando el deseo se hizo irreprimible, Sakura sólo pudo seguir las leyes de su corazón y de su cuerpo.
1. SUMMARY

.

.

.

**EL AMOR PROHIBIDO**

.

.

.

En un país azotado por la guerra y la discriminación racial, **Sakura Haruno** conoció al hombre para el que estaba predestinada. **_Sasuke Uchiha _**era valiente y cariñoso, y nunca le exigió a Sakura que incumpliera las leyes no escritas de su pueblo. Pero cuando el deseo se hizo irreprimible, Sakura sólo pudo seguir las leyes de su corazón y de su cuerpo.

Después de enfrentarse a la intolerancia de su padre, **Sakura** decidió huir creyendo que aquello era también la voluntad de **Sasuke**. Pero dentro de ella llevaba al hijo de aquel hombre al que jamás podría olvidar, un hombre que deseaba que regresara más que nada en el mundo.

**_¿Se atrevería Sakura a desafiar a su padre y luchar por su amor?_**

.

.

.

*_Historia tradicional! Es muy Bonita. Espero os guste. Tiene mucho amor._

.

.

*Los personajes no son mios son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es Jillian Hart.

.

.

.


	2. C1 * Un nuevo comienzo

.

.

.

**KONOHA 1840**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konoha apareció como en los cuentos, dibujado contra el verdor de aquel bosque y reflejado en las aguas transparentes del río. Sakura no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo. ¿Sería real? ¿Sería aquel el lugar en el que iba a vivir?

Para ver mejor, se asomó por la ventanilla del coche de caballos. Entre el verde oscuro del bosque que quedaba como telón de fondo, el fuerte brillaba como si su madera acabara de ser pulida y puesta al sol. Era una fortaleza impenetrable, como los castillos antiguos. Y era su futuro.

—Bienvenida a Konoha, señorita Haruno — dijo la señora Suna por encima del ruido del carruaje—. Y no se asome tanto por la ventana. ¿Quién sería la maestra de nuestros niños si a usted le pasara algo? Además, su padre pediría mi cabeza en una bandeja. Entre, por favor.

—No quiero perderme nada.

Era como si un mundo completamente nuevo se apareciese ante sus ojos, y la emoción era casi insoportable. Era todo tan distinto del lugar en el que había vivido siempre, con sus calles cuidadas y sus casas atildadas todas en fila.

Estaba en una tierra salvaje llena de aventuras a cada recodo del camino.

—Cálmese, querida —dijo la señora Suna conteniendo la risa—. No es más que un fuerte. No tiene nada de especial. Y cuando haya probado los inviernos de Konoha, estará deseando volver a la casita de su tía, créame.

La señora Suna no lo comprendía, y ella no podía explicárselo. No quería hablar de su niñez, ni del dolor por el amor que su padre no correspondía. Un amor que siempre parecía estar lejos de su alcance. Cómo explicarle que en aquella tierra hermosa e indómita volvería a vivir con él, y que, quizás, en aquella ocasión conseguiría que las cosas fuesen bien entre ellos.

—Mi Marido trabaja para su padre, el coronel — continuó la señora Suna—. Se va a hacer daño, querida. Por favor, no se asome así, que me da miedo verla.

Un alarido agudo llegó a sus oídos y Sakura miró hacia arriba. Un halcón cruzaba el cielo de un azul intenso como una flecha, las alas extendidas al sol.

—¿Alguna vez ha visto algo así? —preguntó.

—Uy, debo haber visto cientos de ellos.

El ave cambió de rumbo y se ocultó a sus ojos.

El coche tomó una curva y el sol volvió a arrancarle destellos al río. Unas cuantas casas y edificios de varias clases de arremolinaban en sus orillas.

¿Sería aquel el asentamiento? Era más pequeño de lo que se había imaginado. Y, más allá de aquellas casas, se extendía el territorio oscuro y peligroso del bosque.

El coche dio un bote y Sakura se golpeó la cabeza con el marco de la ventana, y aún frotándose con la mano en el lugar del contacto, siguió mirando hacia el mismo punto del bosque. Parecía como si hubiera algo, o alguien, mirándola.

La sombra se movió, y la oscuridad se transformó en un hombre a caballo. Pelo negro, ojos negros. Era tan moreno como las sombras. Vestido con pantalones y camisa de piel de reno, parecía tan salvaje y orgulloso como el caballo que montaba.

El coche se detuvo de golpe ante las puertas del fuerte y Sakura a punto estuvo de resbalar de su asiento y acabar sentada en el suelo. Rápidamente se recompuso y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

Él había desaparecido. Solo las sombras volvían a perfilarse al comienzo de los helechos y los cedros.

¿Habría sido real, o un sueño? Sakura siguió buscándolo con la mirada al tiempo que se alisaba las arrugas de la falda.

—Cuídate mucho, querida, y saluda a tu padre de mi parte —la señora Suna dudó—. Espero que Konoha sea todo lo que esperas.

—Eso deseo yo también.

Toda su vida había soñado con acompañar a su padre a alguno de sus puestos, y aquel era el momento . Por fin había ocurrido. Sakura recogió el bolso y miró por última vez hacia el bosque. El hombre, la imagen, la sombra o el sueño, habían desaparecido.

Tenía que dejar de soñar despierta, se dijo, suspirando. A su padre no le gustaba.

«Dios quiera que se alegre de verme», se dijo. Sabía que estaría allí para recibirla. Con los nervios hechos un nudo en el estómago y las manos sudorosas bajo los guantes, abrió la portezuela y bajó a la calle.

¿Dónde estaría? Miró a su alrededor y buscó entre aquellas caras extrañas que iban de un lado para otro.

¿Dónde estaba su padre? Había prometido ir a recogerla en su última y breve misiva y quería pensar que aquella ocasión iba a ser distinta de todas las demás en que se había olvidado de ella o había estado demasiado ocupado.

Pero la sensación de fracaso fue haciéndose pesada como el plomo. Con cuidado de mantener la barbilla erguida, bajó el último escalón de la diligencia y tocó el suelo.

Quizás se hubiera retrasado. O a lo mejor no la había visto entre la gente. La diligencia había llegado un poco antes de lo previsto...

Se quedó allí de pie, sola, sintiéndose la extraña que era. La gente se saludaba la una a la otra, charlaban como viejos conocidos, pero todo era tan distinto de su casa que se sentía perdida. Su padre no se habría olvidado de ella. No podía haberse olvidado...

—¿Señorita Haruno? —un soldado uniformado se separó de entre la gente—. Su padre, el coronel, le envía sus disculpas. Se ha presentado una situación inesperada que...

—Comprendo —Sakura intentó proteger su corazón ante la desilusión. No era culpa de aquel soldado que Kizashi fuese como era—. ¿Estará desocupado en breve?

—Me temo que ese asunto lo mantendrá ocupado la mayor parte de la tarde. Soy el sargento Shikamaru. Soy el asistente de su padre —el oficial evitaba mirarla a los ojos, como si no supiera qué decir—¿Son estos sus baúles?

— Sí —contestó. Cómo odiaba la mirada de compasión que había en sus ojos—. Se ha olvidado, ¿verdad?

—No, señorita, es que está muy ocupado y...

—No se ha acordado de que llegaba hoy —Sakura se esforzó por que el dolor no se reflejara en su voz — . No se preocupe, sargento, que estoy acostumbrada. Conozco a mi padre.

—Me ocuparé de sus baúles —dijo el hombre, colocándose de nuevo la gorra.

Sakura iba a darle las gracias cuando el relincho agudo de un caballo resonó por encima de ruido de la ajetreada calle.

De pronto, unas manos duras como el hierro tiraron de sus brazos hacia atrás, y fue a parar contra un pecho de hombre. Aun a través de las capas de ropa de viaje, sintió un calor abrasador.

Durante un segundo, experimentó una sensación muy extraña. Era como una especie de cosquilleo, acompañado de un rápido latido del corazón. Sabía que debería estar aterrorizada, pero no lo estaba. El tiempo pareció cobrar un ritmo lento y, de pronto, el mundo quedó reducido a aquel espacio protegido de sus brazos. Ni siquiera sabía quién la estaba reteniendo, ni si era amigo o enemigo, ni si viejo o joven.

Entonces sintió que la soltaba.

El tiempo adquirió su cadencia habitual, el ruido de la calle y de la gente volvió a llenarlo todo y Sakura estuvo a punto de perder el equilibro. Luego lo sintió pasar junto a ella y rozarle el brazo. Corría hacia la calle. Solo entonces vio el peligro.

Un caballo encabritado se había escapado y pasó tan cerca de ella que incluso pudo sentir su respiración. Sus cascos golpearon el suelo como armas letales, tragándose la huella que sus pies habían dejado en el polvo. El animal pasó de largo y luego giró para evitar a la diligencia.

Una niña estaba justo en su camino y Sakura corrió hacia ella, pero fue demasiado tarde. Un hombre que vestía una camisa de piel de reno se lanzó hacia la niña y la cubrió con su cuerpo.

Pero no pudo hacerlo con la suficiente rapidez. El animal topó con él. Fuera de control como estaba, se encabritó delante del hombre, pateando el aire con sus cascos, y luego volvió a aterrizar. Sakura oyó el lamento de dolor de un hombre y luego una tralla restalló en el aire a su espalda. El animal saltó por encima del hombre y salió a galope tendido hacia el río.

—¿Está usted bien? —el sargento apareció a su lado.

—Estoy bien.

—¡Sumire! —una mujer salió corriendo de la tienda de comestibles—. ¡Sumire!

El hombre que tenía en brazos a la niña giró por última vez y se levantó. Sakura vio su rostro, los ojos oscuros y el pelo negro, las facciones esculpidas en un rostro que podría ser de piedra.

El hombre del bosque*

Con solo verlo, el corazón comenzó a latirle con dolorosa rapidez. Aquel hombre no se parecía a ninguno que hubiese visto antes, y le vio pasar la mano por el cabello de la niña para quitarle el polvo antes de devolvérsela a su niñera.

Un gesto lleno de ternura, tanto que resultaba casi increíble.

¿Cómo un hombre tan duro podía tener unas manos tan llenas de ternura? Porque recordaba perfectamente su fuerza al tirar de ella para apartarla del camino del animal desbocado. La misma fuerza que había salvado a aquella niña.

En lugar de llorar, la pequeña se metió el pulgar en la boca y miró al hombre que la sostenía antes de que su niñera la tomase en brazos. La mujer no podía parar de darle las gracias al hombre.

«Está sangrando». Sakura vio la mancha en la manga de su camisa, una mancha que crecía por segundos. Había arriesgado la vida por aquella niña, y ella no podía dejar de mirarlo.

La niñera cruzó la calle diciendo algo sobre lo rápido que podían moverse los niños, y los hombres montaron a caballo para unirse al oficial que iba en busca del peligroso animal.

Y ella se quedó allí, a un lado de la calle, mientras que veía a su héroe montar a aquel semental negro sin ayuda de riendas ni silla y perderse en la lejanía.

.


	3. C2 * Despertar

.

—Me da la impresión de que van a necesitar ayuda para capturar a ese animal —el sargento volvió a aparecer a su lado, acompañado de una mujer—. Le presento a Anko. Cuidará de usted mientras yo ayudo a capturar a ese caballo.

—Gracias, sargento —le contestó, pero él ya estaba subido a su caballo.

— ¡Pero qué jovencita tan preciosa! —exclamó Anko, y tomó a Sakura de la mano para conducirla hacia la tienda de comestibles—. Has debido pasar mucho miedo. De no haber sido por Sasuke Uchiha, no sé que os habría pasado a la niña y a ti. Yo estaba en la ventana, y lo he visto todo.

Sasuke Uchiha. Debía ser su nombre. Desde el peldaño superior de la escalera, se volvió a mirar hacia el recodo del camino.

Ya no lo veía, pero seguía teniendo su imagen grabada en la retina: moreno, valiente, orgulloso, con la melena al viento. Un hombre dispuesto a cambiar su vida por la de aquella niña sin vacilar.

—Entra, querida; te traeré un poco de agua fresca —Anko tenía abierta la puerta—. Necesitarás sentarte un rato, después de un susto como ese.

— Estoy bien, no se preocupe —Sakura aún podía sentir la marca del calor de las manos de Sasuke Uchiha—. ¿Está bien la niña?

—No tiene ni un rasguño. Siéntate en este taburete, que voy a traerte algo de beber —dijo, mientras se adentraba entre repisas y mostradores.

—No se moleste, por favor... —empezó Sakura, pero no pudo terminar la protesta.

Anko ya se había alejado con un frufrú de sus faldas. Volvió con un vaso de agua fresca.

—Bébetela toda, querida. Te sentirás mejor.

Una mujer de edad se acercó a ella.

—Pobrecita. Una joven como tú en esa situación. Debes ser la hija del coronel, ¿no? La que viene a darles clases a los niños.

— Sí —contestó Sakura, tomando el vaso con manos ligeramente temblorosas.

Se lo bebió entero y, cuando terminó, miró hacia la calle a través del cristal del escaparate.

¿Dónde estaría Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Sería grave su herida? En la tienda había bastante gente y todos hablaban sobre el incidente del caballo desbocado y del peligro que había corrido la niña de los Shigaraki. Pero nadie mencionaba a Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura le devolvió el vaso vacío a Anko, dándole las gracias, e hizo ademán de bajarse del taburete, pero Anko se lo impidió.

—Aún debes estar temblando, querida. Quédate aquí y, cuando vuelva el sargento Shikamaru, le diré que te lleve a casa inmediatamente.

— Gracias a Sasuke Uchiha, no he sufrido ningún daño.

Como si pronunciar su nombre tuviese el poder de conjurarlo, la puerta se abrió y apareció en la tienda. Noble y misterioso, salvaje y civilizado. Las conversaciones cesaron y una extraña tensión llenó el espacio. Sasuke Uchiha avanzó en la tienda hacia el escaparate. Directamente hacia ella.

Sakura bajó del taburete con las rodillas temblorosas.

Pero él no la miraba con aquellos ojos oscuros como la noche.

—Señora, ¿cómo está Sumire?

La niñera sujetó de la mano a otro niño revoltoso que parecía decidido a salir corriendo hacia la puerta aún abierta, mientras sujetaba en la cadera a Sumire.

—Perfectamente. Lo primero que ha hecho después de lo de ese animal ha sido salir corriendo otra vez al primer descuido.

—Me alegro —contestó, y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa al apartar del rostro de la niña uno de sus mechones de pelo—. Te han gustado las volteretas, ¿eh?

— ¡Sí! Otra vez, Sasuke —le pidió la niña entusiasmada.

—Hoy no, cachorrita —contestó Sasuke.

Desde luego, aquel hombre era también un sueño.

Entonces se volvió a mirarla a ella, y Sakura sintió como si su mirada la taladrase.

—¿Está usted bien, señorita? —se acercó a ella con la gracia de un lobo que cercase a su presa—. Debo haberla asustado.

—Le estoy muy agradecida por lo que ha hecho, señor —Sakura bordeó uno de los mostradores para acercarse—. No sé cómo darle las gracias. Ha salvado dos vidas.

—Solo he hecho lo que haría cualquier otro.

—Nadie se arriesga de ese modo —contestó Sakura casi sin voz.

— Señorita Haruno —el sargento Shikamaru se interpuso entre ellos—. Su padre quiere que la conduzca inmediatamente ante él.

Sakura enrojeció por la grosería del sargento.

—Estaré lista en un instante. Estoy...

—Ha dicho inmediatamente, señorita.

Sakura sabía que todos los clientes de la tienda los estaban mirando.

— Que tenga un buen día —dijo Sasuke Uchiha y, con una leve inclinación de cabeza, se alejó.

Era demasiado tarde para llamarlo, sobre todo estando allí el sargento y toda aquella gente. Gente cuyos hijos serían pronto sus alumnos.

Mientras lo veía alejarse hacia la puerta, mil preguntas se agolparon en su interior. ¿Se le notaría en la cara que hubiera querido seguir hablando con él? ¿Sería esa la razón de que el sargento la tomase por un brazo y la condujera casi con demasiada rapidez a la puerta?

Bajaron las escaleras y miró a su alrededor. Sasuke Uchiha no estaba por allí. Miró hacia las sombras creadas por las inmensas paredes del bosque. Lo buscó entre los ruidosos soldados que llenaban el fuerte, una vez el sargento y ella hubieron entrado entre sus fortificaciones.

No estaba por ninguna parte. Parecía haberse desvanecido en las sombras.

—¿Por qué no me ha permitido hablar con él? —le preguntó al sargento.

—He recibido órdenes estrictas de conducirla inmediatamente al despacho del coronel —contestó el sargento Shikamaru con cierta brusquedad, mientras saludaba a los guardias de las puertas del fuerte.

—Es porque Sasuke es medio indio, ¿verdad? —adivinó—. Me he dado cuenta de cómo se comportaba todo el mundo en la tienda.

—Se equivoca. El hecho de que sea o no, no tiene nada que ver — el sargento enrojeció ligeramente—. Es que es un hombre distinto.

A Sakura no le gustó la respuesta.

—Es porque eso, no lo niegue.

—¡Su padre no es un represor con los de clase! —respondió airado el sargento, como si no le gustase que una simple mujer se permitiera hacerle esa clase de comentarios—. Sasuke Uchiha es un lobo solitario, y haría bien en mantener las distancias con esa clase de hombres. A su padre no le parecería bien.

Así que esa era la cuestión, ¿no? Que su padre seguía creyéndola una niña a la que podía ordenar y supervisar como a uno de sus soldados. Pues se iba a llevar una buena sorpresa.

—Dígame, sargento —insistió. Seguir la velocidad de su paso la estaba dejando sin aliento—, ¿Sasuke Uchiha vive en el asentamiento?

El sargento apretó los labios y el paso, y Sakura tuvo casi correr.

—Resultó herido del encontronazo con el caballo. ¿Tiene familia que cuide de él?

El sargento frunció el ceño. Quedaba claro: no iba a contestar a más preguntas.

Pero Sakura no se desanimó. Ya encontraría el modo de hallar la respuesta a sus preguntas. Su encuentro con Sasuke Uchiha le había dejado la misma sensación que si a alguien se le interrumpía en mitad de una sonata: una cadena de notas que quedaban suspendidas en el aire, ahogadas sin terminar.

Mientras seguía a duras penas al oficial por delante de aquellos edificios de madera, recordó el timbre de su voz, profundo como el trueno de las tormentas de verano, y el arco protector de sus brazos.

Quizás, solo quizás, tendría la oportunidad de volver a verlo.

.


	4. C3 * Un don especial

.

Qué noche tan maravillosa. Sakura dejó que se cerrara la puerta de la casa y salió descalza al porche. El cielo relumbraba con el brillo de un billón de estrellas, y sus destellos y guiños acercaban tanto el cielo, que daba la impresión de que iba a poder alcanzarlo con la mano.

Ojalá su padre estuviese allí con ella para verlo. No había aparecido por casa, y había tenido que cenar sola la cena preparada por una malhumorada ama de llaves en un solitario comedor.

Un olor dulce mezcla de muchos flotaba en el aire del porche. Las once de la noche. Muy tarde volvía su padre para ser el primer día de estancia en Konoha de su hija.

No podía dejarse vencer por la desilusión. Su padre era un hombre muy ocupado, y ella lo entendía bien. Habría surgido alguna crisis que necesitase de su atención. Eso tenía que ser.

Pero había prometido ir a recibirla a la diligencia. Había prometido tener una yegua para ella en el establo. ¿Habría roto también aquella promesa?

Solo había una forma de averiguarlo. Bajó las escaleras del porche y pisó el polvo del jardín. Por encima de su cabeza gritó un halcón y, al levantar la mirada, llegó a tiempo de verle hacer una pirueta en el aire. ¿Sería el mismo que había visto aquella mañana?, se preguntó, entusiasmada. ¿O sería quizás su pareja? El animal se deslizó lleno de armonía, libre y salvaje, dueño de la noche.

Aquel paraje era un lugar increíble para vivir. ¿Qué otras maravillas llegaría a contemplar? Quizás a Sasuke Uchiha. La posibilidad pareció llegar flotando en la brisa.

Era fácil recordarlo plantado en la puerta de la tienda. Tan oscuro como las sombras del monte, era un hombre sorprendente, con su pelo negro como la noche, unos ojos brillantes y un aura de misterio. Con tan solo imaginarlo, el corazón le saltaba en el pecho y una extraña sensación se apoderaba de su estómago.

La luz del establo se escapaba por la puerta entreabierta, casi como si la llamase a entrar. A aquellas horas, no habría nadie allí. Quizás fuese su padre. ¿Se habría olvidado de su yegua? Abrió la puerta y vio una linterna arder colgada de uno de los postes y su avance se detuvo al ver a un enorme caballo oscuro atado en el centro del establo. El animal detectó inmediatamente su presencia, e hizo un brusco movimiento de cabeza, pero las cuerdas que lo sujetaban no lo dejaron escapar.

—Tranquilo, chico —dijo una voz de hombre que no era la de su padre—. Tranquilo, que no pasa nada.

Sakura vio que una sombra se elevaba al lado del animal, y que cobraba forma y sustancia al alcanzarla la luz.

Sasuke Uchiha. Al parecer no la vio.

—Vamos, chico.

Sasuke Uchiha dio la vuelta alrededor del nervioso animal, que lo mirada desafiante, casi con malas intenciones.

Qué poderoso y salvaje parecía visto de cerca. Golpeó el suelo con una mano y alzó la cabeza todo lo que le permitieron las riendas, con las orejas echadas hacia atrás. Entonces lo reconoció. Era el mismo animal que había estado a punto de arrasarlas a ella y a la pequeña Sumire Shigaraki.

—Esa no es forma de comportarse, amigo —le dijo Sasuke Uchiha y, a juzgar por su voz, no parecía asustado.

Su voz le erizó el vello de la nuca.

—Sé que puedes ser un caballero. Lo sé.

La voz de Sasuke Uchiha era suave como una nana y contenía en sí misma la fuerza de una tormenta de verano.

El caballo respondió con un gesto de menor desconfianza. No podía creerlo. Aquel indomable animal que había estado a punto de convertirse en un asesino estaba allí, junto a Sasuke Uchiha.

Él se agachó y pasó una mano por la pata delantera del animal, sin perder en ningún momento el contacto con él. Sus palabras fueron demasiado bajas para que ella pudiera oírlas, pero el animal bajó la cabeza para comer de un cubo puesto delante de su cabeza.

El olor a maíz y avena llegó claramente a la nariz de Sakura.

¿Qué clase de hombre era aquel? ¿Salvador de mujeres y niños, además de domador de caballos? ¿Cómo podía ser real? Tenía que ser un sueño, un fragmento de su imaginación, la fantasía de un hombre perfecto. Sí, eso tenía que ser.

Siempre y cuando no hubiera estado despierta, claro. Estaba percibiendo el olor a paja y a caballo del establo, estaba viendo la luz de la linterna y las manos del hombre que revisaba el estado del caballo. Y estaba oyendo el latido de su propio corazón.

Entonces él se volvió y la buscó con la mirada hasta encontrarla. Y hasta dejarla clavada en el sitio.

—Señorita Haruno, ¿qué hace usted fuera de la casa de su padre?

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría sabiendo que estaba allí?

—No he hecho ningún ruido.

—Pero su falda sí.

La luz iluminó con un resplandor dorado sus pómulos marcados, una nariz bien proporcionada y una mandíbula dura y firme.

Sakura sintió restallar un relámpago, pero no había tormenta. Sus pies se habrían separado del suelo, seguro, pero cuando miró hacia abajo vio la tierra bajo sus plantas.

El viento enredó su falda y el caballo relinchó con fuerza, tirando violentamente de la cuerda que contenía sus movimientos.

Sasuke Uchiha le habló en su lengua nativa, con suavidad, sujetando con fuerza la cabezada del animal mientras con la otra mano lo acariciaba. El animal se resistió pero, como si el contacto de la mano de Sasuke Uchiha fuese mágico, no tardó mucho en calmarse.

Increíble.

—-No le hará daño Lo tengo atado y trabado — dijo, acariciando el cuello del animal—. Diablo no está acostumbrado a las faldas de las mujeres.

—¿Me marcho?

—No. Puedo controlarlo. No tiene nada que temer.

Algo en el corazón de Sakura hizo un clic. Así, como si una cerradura hubiese encontrado por fin su llave.

¿Podría ser él el hombre que llevaba esperando toda su vida?

—Le he visto salvar a la niña —le dijo—. La herida del brazo, ¿ha sido grave?

Él no la miró a los ojos.

—Sanará.

—Vi la sangre en su brazo en la tienda, cuando me habló.

De pronto tenía la sensación de que en aquel establo se habían quedado sin aire.

—Sumire Shigaraki es hija de un amigo mío, y cambiaría mi vida por la suya.

—O por la de cualquier niño.

Estaba empezando a sentir, no solo a saber, la clase de hombre que era: valiente, noble y humilde. Un sueño que no podía ser real.

Pero el hombre salió de las sombras y se acercó.

—¿Sabe su padre que está usted aquí?

¿Quién creía que era? ¿Una niña? Con las mejillas al rojo vivo, intentó controlarse.

—Soy una mujer, no una niña, señor Sasuke Uchiha.

—Solo Sasuke —contestó, y ella sintió un nuevo estremecimiento.

Lo vio bajar la mano por la pata del animal, hacer fuerza con el hombro sobre su flanco y obligarlo a levantar el casco. Había sangre.

—Está herido.

— Por eso estoy aquí. Ningún hombre de su padre podría acercarse lo suficiente para curarlo.

—¿Trabaja usted para mi padre?

—No. He venido por hacerle un favor.

Sasuke colocó la linterna en otra posición y la luz iluminó la melena enredada del animal y las manos grandes y poderosas del hombre.

—Imagino que no le vendría mal algo de ayuda.

—¿Ah,sí? —preguntó, enarcando una ceja—. ¿No le da miedo Diablo?

—Estando usted aquí, no.

—Tráigame esa palangana —dijo, señalando con un gesto de la cabeza.

Cuando Sakura la levantó del suelo, olió algo parecido al moho.

—Acérquemela —le pidió él.

¿Más cerca? Pero si ya estaba lo bastante para ver el perfil de sus pómulos y el de sus hombros. Olía a noche y a viento, y consiguió acercarse un poco más.

Él hundió un trapo en el líquido humeante y lo escurrió bien. Era un hombre corpulento pero sus movimientos al curar la herida eran muy cuidadosos. Nunca había visto tanta ternura en un hombre tan fuerte.

—Ahora que la herida ya está limpia, acerqúese —le dijo—. Ayúdeme a vendarlo.

Sin poder pronunciar una palabra, Sakura obedeció y, agachándose junto a él en la oscuridad, sintió el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo.

—Sujete la gasa en su sitio. Aquí. Tomó su mano y la puso por encima del casco del animal.

Su contacto era como el del mismo sol, su proximidad como el alba. Entonces soltó su mano, pero las sensaciones permanecieron, y comenzó a vendar la herida. Su brazo, duro como el hierro, rozó el de Sakura, y una necesidad ardiente e intensa la sacudió, dejándola temblorosa aunque no débil.

Ató la tela y dejó el casco del animal en el suelo, que piafó como si quisiera darle las gracias.

—Tiene usted un don con los animales —dijo ella con la voz casi ahogada, lo cual le produjo una intensa vergüenza.

¿Es que no era capaz de ocultar un poco más la admiración que aquel hombre le inspiraba,?

—¿Un don? No, no es nada especial. Mi padre si lo tenía —Sasuke se levantó y le tendió una mano para ayudarla—. Yo solo tengo amor por ellos.

—Yo también.

Puso la mano en la suya y se levantó. Tocarle lo volvía todo aun más irreal.

Ojalá la mirase. Ojalá algo de lo que sentía ella se reflejase en sus ojos de mirada misteriosa. Pero no podría decir si despertaba algún interés en él.

«Debe pensar que soy demasiado joven», se dijo, y contuvo el deseo de preguntarle la edad, además de otros cientos de preguntas más.

Sasuke Uchiha se volvió hacia la puerta.

—Aquí llega su padre.

.


	5. C4 * Mi soledad

.

Sakura no oyó nada. Unos segundos después, unas pisadas se oyeron en el camino y un hombre alto e imponente entró en el establo.

\- ¡Papá! -exclamó, y salió corriendo a sus brazos-. ¡Cómo me alegro de verte! Llevo todo el día esperándote. Sabía que estabas ocupado...

-Vamos, hija, contente -la reprendió, como si aquella no fuese forma de comportarse.

Sakura se quedó inmóvil y se rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

-He tenido una crisis que me ha retenido hasta ahora mismo. Un oso está amenazando a los colonos, lo cual no es sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta dónde viven. El sargento Shikamaru me ha dicho que ya te has instalado. ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Y qué esperaba? ¿Que después de años de separación hubiese cambiado?

La sensación de soledad se acrecentó.

-He venido a ver a la yegua que me habías prometido. No te habrás olvidado de eso, ¿verdad?

\- Soy un hombre muy ocupado, Sakura. Los caballos son animales peligrosos, pero no se trata solo de eso. Lo que más me preocupa es tu reputación. Las señoritas van en coches, y no a lomos de un animal -dijo con severidad-. ¿Y qué me dices de tu comportamiento de esta noche? Esto es la frontera; por aquí no puedes pasear sola, sobre todo a estas horas de la noche.

El sabor de la desilusión era amargo. Debería habérselo imaginado, pero es que su carta pidiéndole que fuera la había sorprendido tanto. Ahora estaba claro que había malinterpretado sus intenciones.

Las pisadas de Sasuke Uchiha no hicieron ruido al acercarse.

\- Coronel, yo he cuidado de su hija. Como puede ver, no ha sufrido ningún daño.

-Estoy en deuda con usted, Sasuke Uchiha - Kizashi lo miró y su severidad se redujo -. ¿Cómo está el caballo?

-Diablo necesita unos días de descanso. Dejaré instrucciones para su cuidado -y como si ella no estuviera allí, pasó a su lado sin mirarla-. Buenas noches, coronel.

Y desapareció.

-Esperaba que te quedaras en casa hasta que yo llegase, Sakura -explotó su padre, y su voz llegó a cualquier soldado que estuviese en los barracones.

-Pero, papá, no podía esperar para siempre en una casa vacía.

-¿Cómo voy a mantener la disciplina entre mis hombres si no puedo hacer carrera de mi propia hija? Esta no es forma de empezar tu estancia aquí.

-Yo no soy uno de tus soldados -espetó. Qué tonta había sido al pensar que algo podía haber cambiado entre ellos-. Soy una mujer adulta y...

-Basta -abrió la puerta-. Sal antes de que pierda la paciencia.

Sakura salió sin decir nada más, y la brisa de la noche le acarició el rostro. Su padre salió tras ella.

-Menos mal que te has encontrado con Sasuke Uchiha. Este fuerte es un lugar seguro y mis hombres son de confianza, pero eso no significa que puedas pasearte por aquí sin acompañante. Los establos no son lugar para una joven.

\- Sé cuidarme sola. Ya no soy la niña que tú recuerdas.

-No, pero sigues siendo mi hija, y si te ocurriera algo, no podría soportarlo -un toque de ternura suavizó su severidad-. No quiero que te pase nada, Sakura. Una joven bien educada como tú no está acostumbrada a los peligros de la frontera.

-No tengo miedo de...

-Hoy mismo podrías haber sufrido un grave percance -la interrumpió-, de no haber sido por Sasuke Uchiha. Ahora estoy doblemente en deuda con él. Haz el favor de no ponerte en peligro por tercera vez.

Sakura siguió a su padre escaleras arriba y, como no sabía qué hacer, se quedó apoyada en la barandilla. Su padre se sentó en una mecedora que quedaba en las sombras y que crujió bajo su peso. Lo vio encender una cerilla y el primer rizo de humo se quedó flotando en el aire.

Desde Ame y, con su última carta en la mano, le había parecido que aquella era una buena oportunidad de arreglar su relación, pero se había equivocado. Antes que padre, era coronel. Siempre. Nunca un padre que recordase cumpleaños y regalos. No alguien a quien volverse cuando la soledad era insoportable.

-Sube a tu habitación y duerme un rato, Sakura.

Su voz seguía siendo autoritaria, pero extrañamente tocada de una calidez inusual.

-Ya decidiré yo cuándo quiero irme a la cama. La noche está preciosa y hay un montón de cosas que quiero decirte.

-Esta noche no, hija -las ascuas brillaron en el extremo de su cigarro al darle una calada-. He tenido un día muy duro.

-Comprendo.

Como siempre, su hija quedaba en un segundo plano.

-La señora Chiyo tendrá el desayuno en la mesa a las seis en punto. Nos veremos entonces.

-Sí, papá -contestó-. Buenas noches. Y entró en la casa.

Apresuradamente, subió la escalera, intentando no dejarse arrastrar por la sensación de desastre. Su padre estaba cansado, y ella desilusionada. Puede que al día siguiente viera las cosas de otro modo.

Su habitación estaba a oscuras, tal y como la había dejado, y los visillos blancos se inflaban con la brisa, como invitándola a acercarse a la ventana. Era pronto y no estaba cansada, de modo que se sentó sobre los cojines del alféizar y dejó que la brisa le acariciase la cara.

Era una noche perfecta para soñar, con aquellas estrellas tan brillantes y el horizonte ancho y lleno de posibilidades. El grito de un halcón llamó su atención y vio al noble cazador surcar el cielo.

Respiró hondo y escuchó la llamada de un coyote. Tenía que calmarse.

Un movimiento en las sombras llamó su atención. Era un hombre de anchos hombros y cuerpo elástico y poderoso. Sasuke Uchiha. Montaba con orgullo y destreza, con su mata de pelo negro flotando al viento.

Su corazón gritó como acababa de hacer el halcón, y la extraña sensación que provocaba su presencia volvió.

Nunca se había sentido tan viva, y aquel sentimiento seguía acompañándola mucho después de que el jinete y su montura se hubieran perdido de vista.

Sasuke Uchiha vio al joven halcón describiendo un círculo sobre su cabeza. Otras criaturas poblaban el cielo de la noche: murciélagos, buhos y un águila que cazaba para sus polluelos.

Era muy probable que solo el joven halcón no tuviera compañera, ni pollos para los que cazar. Y una vida solitaria no era buena para un ave.

Ni para un hombre.

El viento sopló, despertando con él olor de mujer que había quedado impregnado en su camisa al rozarse brevemente con Sakura Haruno. La hija del coronel.

Un peso frío se asentó en su estómago y puso a Shadow a un galope corto. Fijarse aunque fuera en un solo detalle de la hija del coronel era buscarse problemas.

Y él no solo se había fijado en un detalle, sino que había memorizado su pelo rosa hermoso, y cómo olía tan fresca como el sol de la mañana en la pradera. O el óvalo de su cara, tan suave y armonioso que incluso dolía mirarla.

«Llevas demasiado tiempo sin una mujer», se dijo, pero no pudo creer sus propias palabras. No era lujuria lo que sentía. Era algo distinto, mayor, como el cielo sin horizonte, como un tiempo sin fin.

¿Quién se creía que era? Sakura era demasiado joven, demasiado guapa y demasiado blanca para él.

Era la hija del coronel, tan lejos de su alcance como las estrellas.

Paró al caballo ya junto a su casa. Ninguna luz brillaba en las ventanas y ninguna mujer lo esperaba.

Si la soledad le afectó, se negó a reconocerlo, y mientras dejaba el paquete que llevaba consigo en el porche, se juró no volver a pensar en la hija del coronel.

.


	6. C5 * No soy una niña

.

—Llegas tarde.

Sakura separó la silla de la mesa y se sentó.

—Me ha costado encontrar la ropa. Solo ha llegado uno de mis baúles.

—Haré que el sargento Shikamaru se ocupe de ello —contestó con menos severidad—. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Lo he intentado —Sakura no podía ocultar su entusiasmo—. Nunca había oído tantos ruidos extraños: aullidos de coyotes, ulular de buhos y criaturas moviéndose en el bosque.

— Ya veremos si tienes la misma opinión la semana que viene — contestó, y los ojos le brillaron.

Había esperanza, pensó Sakura mientras se servía una loncha de beicon. Por primera vez en la vida, estaba a solas con su padre en una comida.

Era la hora de hablar, de compartir experiencias y opiniones como en otras familias. ¿Por dónde empezar?

—Papá, me gustaría mucho ver la nueva escuela. Yo...

Pero Kizashi no la estaba escuchando. Se había vuelto hacia la puerta al oír el ruido de unos pasos.

— ¡Excelente! —exclamó su padre — . Entre, mayor. ¿Tiene el informe?

— Sí, señor —el hombre avanzó con rigidez, vestido con un impoluto uniforme azul—. El último informe de la avanzada.

—Déjelo aquí, mayor. He de tomar decisiones —tomó los documentos y los examinó brevemente—. Sí, parece completo. Mayor, le presento a mi hija. Naruto Uzumaki, mi hija Sakura. Sakura, saluda al mayor.

—Sé hablar sin que tú tengas que decírmelo, papá —le recordó con suavidad.

¿De verdad aún no se había dado cuenta de que ya no era una niña?

El mayor Uzumaki intentó no reírse, como si conociera muy bien a su padre. Era un hombre bastante atractivo.

—Encantado de conocerla por fin, señorita Haruno. Su padre me ha hablado de sus logros en la enseñanza.

—¿Logros? —cualquiera diría que había negociado la compra de ella—. No soy la mejor profesora del país, pero me siento afortunada de estar aquí.

—Estoy seguro de que le será de gran ayuda a su padre.

El mayor se inclinó levemente y Sakura reparó en que su padre, a pesar de que la mayor parte del rostro quedaba oculto tras los papeles, parecía sonreír.

¡Sonreír! Sakura tomó su plato y se levantó, intentando contener la ira.

—Ya que ustedes parecen tener asuntos de los que ocuparse, si me disculpan, los dejo trabajar.

—Sakura—le advirtió su padre—,termina el desayuno en la mesa. Estamos en la frontera, pero eso no significa que debamos renunciar a...

—Hasta luego, papá. Encantada de conocerlo, mayor.

—El placer ha sido mío.

Y mientras se iba a la cocina, sintió la ira de su padre siguiéndola, pero le dio igual. No iba a permitir que la manipulara de aquel modo.

Primero le había presentado al mayor. Luego llegaría una invitación para cenar, y en cuanto se diera cuenta, intentaría convencerla de que se casase con el mayor. Y ella no había llegado hasta allí para permitir que su padre le dirigiera la vida, eso estaba claro.

Salió de la cocina al jardín. Una valla baja de madera delimitaba un cuidado huerto y un camino de hierba cortada. Centenarios arces proyectaban su sombra alargada sobre el jardín y a su pie había un banco. Era un lugar perfecto para terminar el desayuno.

Comió en solitario pero no en silencio. Desde el exterior le llegaban los ruidos de los soldados que iniciaban su rutina diaria. Alguien, quizás un nuevo recluta, pasaba corriendo maldiciendo entre dientes porque volvía a llegar tarde.

Un conejo salió de detrás de algunos arbustos para mordisquear las hojas tiernas de las zanahorias. Luego levantó su cabeza marrón y, arrugando la nariz, la estudió un instante antes de continuar con el desayuno.

Sakura terminó el suyo. Aquel lugar no era aún su hogar. Había echado de menos su cama, los ruidos que hacía su tía Tsunade mientras preparaba el desayuno y la agradable rutina de sus días.

Allí, en Konoha, no habían bibliotecas, ni clubes de señoritas, ni teatro. Pero Sakura presintió al contemplar aquel jardín que la felicidad la estaba aguardado.

El cuerpo entero de Sasuke Uchiha se quejaba de agotamiento mientras sacaba agua fresca del pozo. Los dos cubos que sacó pesaban como piedras antes de vaciarlos en el abrevadero.

La yegua torda que ocupaba el corral acercó primero el hocico a su potro recién nacido y lo hundió después en el agua. Había sido una noche muy larga y una mañana dura, pero la yegua había parido un precioso potro. El pequeño no se separaba de los flancos de su madre, aun temblándole las patas.

El perro negro que sesteaba junto a la casa levantó la cabeza y ladró una sola vez. Ladeando la cabeza, oyó el débil clic clac de los cascos recién herrados de un caballo.

Sasuke Uchiha dejó los cubos. No era su amigo, Jiraiya Shigaraki. A juzgar por el tintineo del arnés y el crujir de las ruedas, se trataba de un coche del asentamiento. El perro no estaba acostumbrado a tener visitas, así que Sasuke le ordenó que callara.

No le sorprendió cuando vio aparecer el coche del coronel. Intentó no maldecir al ver un retazo de tela azul volando al viento, el bajo del vestido de una mujer. El sol reverberó en un mechón de pelo rosado, y la sangre le hirvió.

La hija del coronel.

Apretó los dientes, pero las imágenes de la noche anterior volvieron con toda su fuerza: su rostro de porcelana a la luz de la linterna, el olor de la brisa en su piel y el calor de su cuerpo junto a él como si fuera algo perdido y recuperado después.

Era la hija del coronel, se recordó.

El sargento que acompañaba a la señorita Haruno detuvo al caballo a una buena distancia de donde estaba Meka, que observaba a los recién llegados con desconfianza.

— Sasuke Uchiha —Shikamaru bajó del coche y le ofreció la mano a la hija del coronel—. Hemos venido a ver tus caballos. La señorita Haruno quiere comprar una montura. Un animal obediente y fácil de manejar. Una yegua de unos diez años, diría yo.

—Sargento, soy perfectamente capaz de hablar por mí misma —con un movimiento lleno de gracia, Sakura Haruno salió de la sombra del coche— . Sasuke Uchiha. He preguntado en el asentamiento y me han dicho que sus caballos son los mejores —se giró en semicírculo, y su falda y sus rizos bailaron en torno a ella mientras contemplaba los pastos y los corrales—. Me da la impresión de que tienen razón.

— Se equivocan. No tengo yeguas para vender.

—¿Qué? Pero si tiene un montón de caballos — dijo, y su expresión se iluminó al mirar a uno de los corrales en particular—. ¡Un recién nacido! — exclamó.

— Ha nacido esta mañana —dijo, sin poder ocultar ni el orgullo en la voz ni el imán que aquella mujer ejercía en él.

—Es una potra preciosa —dijo, acercándose a la valla—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?

—Cuatro horas.

—Qué bien anda ya. Tiene unas patas muy largas. Y las rodillas muy huesudas.

—Eso quiere decir que será muy veloz.

Sasuke se acercó un poco, lo justo para percibir el aroma de su piel.

La potra avanzó sobre sus temblorosas patas y acercó el morro a la mano de Sakura.

Una parte de él deseó ser aquel animalillo, acercarse a aquella hermosa mujer cuyo vestido azul la hacía parecer un pájaro tropical. Tuvo la sensación de que el pecho se le llenaba de arena. Cuántos deseos insatisfechos. Deseos de tener un hogar, una familia, una mujer a la que querer.

La potra lamió los dedos de Sakura y acercó luego la cara.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Todavía no le he puesto nombre. ¿Qué me sugiere?

¿Cómo podía ella darle nombre a aquella criatura tan frágil e increíble? Entonces el viento movió sus faldas y la potra retrocedió unos pasos para acudir al refugio de su madre.

—No pasa nada, preciosa —dijo, sujetando las faldas—. ¿Lo ves?

Sintió la mirada de Sasuke en ella como si le estuviese acariciando la mejilla. El viento tiró de nuevo de sus faldas y la potra dio un respingo.

—Viento —decidió—. La llamaría Viento.

—Buena elección.

Era mucho más alto que ella, perfilado su cuerpo por la luz del sol y al, mirarlo sintió un estremecimiento intenso. ¿Qué tenía aquel hombre que tanto le hacía sentir, casi como si se sintiese viva por primera vez? ,

De pronto, Sasuke dio media vuelta y se acercó al sargento.

—Sargento —le dijo con frialdad—, acompañe a la señorita Haruno al fuerte.

¿Pretendía deshacerse de ella?

—He venido a comprar una yegua, y eso es lo que voy a hacer —le dijo.

—Jiraiya tienen yeguas viejas para vender. Sargento, llévela a verlas.

Sasuke Uchiha no la miraba. Era como si no estuviera viendo a una mujer, sino a una niña molesta.

Llamó con un silbido al perro, que acudió inmediatamente a su lado, y juntos echaron a andar.

—Vayamos a ver al señor Jiraiya Shigaraki —el sargento Shikamaru le tendió la mano para ayudarla a subir al coche—. Seguro que él se mostrará más amable. Sasuke Uchiha es un solitario. No le gusta que la gente se meta en sus cosas.

—Yo no pretendo meterme en sus cosas, sino comprarle un caballo.

—Shigaraki es un buen hombre y le hará un buen precio por una yegua tranquila. Algo para que una joven pueda aprender.

Estaba empezando a cansarse de ser una joven.

Ella ya era una mujer, capaz e inteligente, y no iba a permitir que un hombre que trataba a los caballos con la delicadeza que él lo hacía se negase a negociar con ella.

Echó a andar hacia el establo con determinación.

.


	7. C6 * La única

.

Los caballos que pastaban en los corrales levantaron la cabeza y la miraron.

¿Dónde se había metido? Miró a su alrededor, más allá de la hierba y de los cultivos de maíz, todo perfectamente vallado.

Allí estaba, cerca de un árbol, y se encaminó hacia él. Estaba segura de que se había dado cuenta de que caminaba hacia él, pero siguió obstinadamente dándole la espalda mientras descargaba el hacha sobre un tronco.

Que la ignorase. Ella le enseñaría quién era. El perro le ofreció un ladrido de amistad y movió la cola contento, hasta que Sasuke le ordenó con una palabra que se sentara. Más de una docena de caballos levantaron la cabeza y trotaron hacia la valla. Su capa brillaba al sol, mezcla de un intenso, rojo brillante, blanco puro y negro profundo.

Unos cuantos eran yeguas. No. Unos cuantos, no. ¡Todas ellas!

—Antes me ha dicho que no tenía yeguas — espetó y ahora veo que hay toda una finca llena de ellas.

—No están a la venta.

—¿No están en venta, o no está dispuesto a vendérselas a una mujer?

Sasuke levantó el hacha y la hundió en el tronco, partiéndolo de lado a lado.

—Yo no hago negocios con mujeres.

— Entonces, imagine que no soy una mujer durante el tiempo necesario para elegir y pagar una yegua.

Él la miró un instante en silencio.

—¿Seguro que es usted la hija del coronel? Yo me esperaba a una joven obediente y bien educada.

— Yo estoy perfectamente educada, pero no cometa el error de pensar que todas las mujeres deben ser obedientes. Supongo que eso es lo que piensan los hombres. Que sería mucho más fácil manejar a una mujer si pudieran ponerle un bocado y unas riendas, igual que a los caballos.

—¿Y si yo estuviera de acuerdo?

—En ese caso, señor, no sería usted como yo esperaba —apretó los puños—. No me extraña que esté solo. Ninguna mujer en su sano juicio querría saber nada de usted.

—También puede ser que tenga tres mujeres que me obedezcan ciegamente.

—Sí, pero aquí no hay nadie más. A lo mejor es que las tres mujeres han recuperado la cordura y lo han abandonado.

Él se echó a reír, y su risa fue como el trueno de una tormenta de verano.

—Lo que yo pienso es que a las mujeres y los caballos hay que tratarlos del mismo modo.

¿Cómo podía decir algo así con la sinceridad y la integridad palpitando en la voz?

—Me ha convencido. No quiero hacer negocios con usted.

¿Cómo podía haberse equivocado así con él? Sakura dio media vuelta y se encaminó con paso decidido hacia el coche.

— Yo también he cambiado de opinión —la llamó—. Le venderé una de mis yeguas.

—¿Un animal viejo y obediente?

—Si eso es lo que quiere.

—Usted no tiene ni idea de lo que quiero — estaba verdaderamente enfadada. ¿Se burlaba de ella? ¿Se estaría riendo a su costa? ¿Qué había sido del hombre de manos tiernas y fuerza de hierro que había visto la noche anterior?—. Lo que sé es que no quiero ningún caballo suyo.

—Demasiado tarde. Una de ellas la ha elegido ya. Sasuke señaló hacia la valla.

Una yegua se había quedado allí plantada, las orejas muy tiesas y las crines bailando al viento. Sus ojos castaños parecían mirarla intrigados.

—Ya le he dicho que no me interesa.

—Pues a ella sí parece interesarle usted.

—El sargento me llevará a otro lugar en el que no me insulten.

Oyó los pasos de Sasuke a su espalda y el ruido de los cascos de la yegua.

«No los mires», se ordenó Sakura.

—Siempre suele salir mejor cuando es el caballo quien elige al amo —dijo él, acercándose a ella e igualando su paso—. Cuando un corazón busca a otro y lo encuentra. Mírala.

Aquellas palabras le produjeron un extraño cosquilleo.

—No estoy buscando un caballo sumiso, sino con espíritu.

— Me ha malentendido —dijo, rozando su brazo—. Lo que he dicho lo he dicho de verdad. Una mujer y un caballo deben tratarse del mismo modo: con respeto. Yo vendo mis caballos a jinetes que comprendan esa verdad.

— ¿Por eso no quería vendérmelo antes? ¿Porque creía que iba a actuar de un modo distinto?

—No —contestó, pero no explicó más—. Esta es la yegua.

Era preciosa. Su capa rojiza brillaba como el fuego a la luz del sol; una mancha alargada y blanca le marcaba delicadamente la cara.

Y una chispa de afecto cobró vida en el corazón de Sakura, así, sin más. Puso la mano en su cara. No quería ningún otro caballo.

—No puedo creerlo —la yegua tiró con los dientes de su manga—. Es mía. ¡Mi propio caballo!

—Aún no está montada.

—Parece tener buen carácter. ¿Podría domarla para mí? —le preguntó riendo, mientras soltaba la manga de los dientes de la yegua—. Ya estoy enamorada de ella.

«No», le advertía su conciencia. «Sí», contestaba su corazón.

—No tardará en aprender a llevar un coche.

—No; lo que yo quiero es montarla. Quiero que la enseñe a llevar jinete y a desafiar a los vientos.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba encantado. La hija del coronel brillaba con la luz de mil soles; una mujer serena con la voluntad del roble; una mujer que le hizo añorar algo con una intensidad insoportable.

—Por favor, no se lo diga a mi padre. Tiene ideas muy rígidas sobre cómo debe comportarse una mujer, pero yo ya no soy su niña. Mis decisiones las tomo yo.

«No», debería ser su respuesta.

—Será nuestro secreto.

Su sonrisa era tan hermosa que no podía mirarla, y Sasuke Uchiha se apartó de aquella mujer a la que nunca podría tener.

— Me pondré en contacto con usted cuando haya terminado la doma. Entonces acordaremos el precio, con la aprobación de su padre.

—Mi padre ya ha tenido su oportunidad. Podría haber escogido una yegua vieja y aburrida para que aprendiera a montar, pero no lo hizo, así que ahora ha perdido el derecho a quejarse por el caballo que decida comprar con mis propios ahorros.

—No quiero despertar la ira del coronel. Ha sido bueno conmigo y con mi gente.

—No se preocupe —un brillo de perversidad brilló en sus ojos—. Puedo manejar a mi padre.

La añoranza le partía el corazón. «Es soledad», se dijo. Llevaba más años de los que podía recordar sin la compañía de una mujer. Lo único que tenía que hacer era decir adiós. Así, Sakura Haruno se subiría a su coche y saldría de una vez por todas de su vida.

—Hablaré con el sargento Shikamaru cuando esté lista —le prometió— . Que tenga un buen día.

Dio media vuelta y echó a andar, y a cada paso fue ganando una aliviadora distancia con la hija del coronel.

Pero unos pasos rápidos y cortos se oyeron a su espalda.

—Sasuke Uchiha.

Debería haber seguido andando, pero se detuvo.

Era como un sueño, con el pelo rosado y largo moviéndose en el viento al correr. El tejido azul de su vestido se ceñía a sus curvas suaves de mujer.

Sakura sonrió con la inocencia de una mujer que no era consciente del poder que poseía sobre un hombre.

—¿Tiene nombre la yegua? —preguntó, acariciando la cara del animal con suma ternura.

—La llamo Kammeo —dijo con voz ahogada, pero no pudo evitarlo. La necesidad lo estaba arrasando como el incendio al bosque, y no podía controlarlo.

—Es un nombre bonito. ¿Qué significa en su lengua?

No había rastro de prejuicio. Solo una curiosidad y un interés que lo sorprendieron.

No podía negar la atracción que sentía por aquella mujer. Por una mujer demasiado refinada para un hombre como él. Apostaría su tierra y hasta el último de sus caballos a que el coronel Haruno no quería que su preciosa hija pasara ni un minuto a solas con un hombre como él.

Con el corazón endurecido, dio media vuelta y echó a andar sin contestarle. Si hubiese mostrado desprecio por su cultura o por su gente, habría sido más fácil seguir dándole la espalda, poner más distancia entre ellos.

Pero no había sido así. Aún podía oír la música de su voz al hacerle la pregunta. Dejó a la yegua en el pasto, volvió a empuñar el hacha y dio rienda suelta a su frustración con los árboles caídos el invierno anterior.

Por encima del golpeteo del hacha, oyó el crujir de las ruedas del coche al alejarse, y vio el polvo que levantaba a su paso.

Meka levantó su enorme cabeza y aulló un melancólico adiós.

La soledad se cernió sobre él como ese polvo del camino... una soledad que le dolía, que devastaba lo más hondo de su corazón.

No tenía familia, ni esposa, ni hijos. Así era como siempre había temido que terminase su vida.

Quizás fuera esa la explicación de una atracción tan fuerte hacia Sakura Haruno. Esa tenía que ser: la soledad. El deseo natural de un hombre por tener esposa.

Sintió la caricia del hocico de un caballo en la mano. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había dejado de cortar leña y que se había apoyado en la valla de madera. Kammeo, con su abrigo rojo de pelo y su espíritu, le lamía como si quisiera consolarle de la-ausencia de Sakura.

Kammeo. Significaba «la única». Y también significaba «alma gemela». El único y perdurable amor de un hombre.

El destino no podía ser tan cruel como para hacer que su kammeo fuese una mujer blanca a la que le estaba prohibido amar.

.


	8. C7 * Mi vida, mis reglas

.

La magia de aquel día perduró incluso cuando se abrió de par en par la puerta principal, con tal fuerza que hizo temblar las paredes de la casa.

— ¡Sakura Haruno, preséntate ante mí inmediatamente! —tronó la voz de Kizashi.

—No necesitas gritar, papá —le dijo, mientras colocaba un jersey en el cajón de la cómoda—. Bajo en un momento.

—Ahora.

—Cuando haya terminado de vaciar el último baúl.

Sakura se encogió al oír el taconeo enfadado de sus botas, pero ningún momento iba a ser mejor que aquel para hacerle frente y cambiar su relación.

Sus pisadas indicaban que iba subiendo las escaleras y que avanzaba por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Respiró hondo y sacó el último jersey del fondo del baúl.

—Buenas noches, papá —le dijo, acercándose a la cómoda de nuevo—. No pareces haber tenido un buen día.

—Especialmente después de descubrir que has obligado a mi sargento a que te sacara del asentamiento.

—¿Obligar? —Sakura vio el reflejo de su padre en el espejo que colgaba sobre la cómoda. Estaba tenso y enfadado—. Yo me limité a decirle que encontraría el camino a pie si era necesario. El dueño del establo no me quiso alquilar un caballo y un coche. Al parecer, siguiendo tus instrucciones.

—No quiero que salgas de aquí, Sakura. No es seguro.

Había entrado como un tornado en la habitación y, sin embargo, cuando Sakura volvió a mirarlo en el espejo, descubrió un brillo plateado en sus sienes y en su barba.

Cuánto tiempo habían perdido. Tiempo en el que podrían haber sido una familia.

—Papá, no pretendo causarte problemas —cerró el cajón y se volvió—. Sé que hay un oso rondando por aquí, pero el sargento Shikamaru venía conmigo, armado además.

—Un mosquete no siempre sirve para detener a un oso. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

Bajo la ira de su padre palpitaba algo más, algo difícil de discernir. Sakura cerró la tapa del baúl.

—Como ves, no me ha pasado nada. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

—¿Preocuparme? Lo que estoy es furioso porque hayas desobedecido una orden directa, Sakura.

—A mí no me has dado ninguna orden directa. Y yo estaba furiosa porque hubieras faltado a tu palabra.

—Soy un hombre ocupado.

—Y también eres mi padre, y no mi oficial de rango superior — quitó el baúl vacío de la cama y lo dejó en el suelo con un golpe—. Hoy me he comprado mi propio caballo, así que ya no tienes por qué darte prisa para encontrar la yegua que me habías prometido.

—Mi secretario iba a...

Arrastró el baúl con fuerza hasta debajo de la ventana. Su padre siempre tenía montones de excusas que a ella le importaban un comino. Quería algo más que excusas. Quería que intentase ser su padre alguna vez.

—Te he traído aquí para que me ayudes con mi trabajo —continuó rabiando su padre—. Hay niños aquí que necesitan recibir una educación. Tanto los niños de los colonos como los de los indios tendrán que estar preparados para los cambios que se avecinan. Lucho por eso todos los días. Por mejorar la vida de los civiles a los que defiendo.

—Eso está muy bien y admiro tus principios, papá. Siempre los he admirado. Pero yo he venido aquí porque mi padre me lo ha pedido. Mi padre — y salió de la habitación—. Estaré abajo.

Él la siguió.

—Sakura, la señora Chiyo está poniendo la cena. Haz el favor de arreglarte y de estar lista para dentro de cinco minutos. El mayor Uzumaki va a venir y...

No quería escuchar más, así que bajó rápidamente las escaleras, entró en la cocina haciendo caso omiso del ceño con el que la miraba la señora. Chiyo y salió al porche dando un portazo que se oyó en el piso de arriba. No iba a contentarse con un coronel: lo que ella quería era un padre.

La noche estaba calurosa y húmeda cuando salió al porche. El sol se ocultaba ya por encima de las copas de los árboles, proyectando sombras alargadas. La naturaleza que palpitaba más allá de las cuatro paredes la llamaba con fuerza.

Aquella era su aventura. Había ido a Konoha por varias razones, y estar con su padre era solo una de ellas. Había niños a los que enseñar, un mundo nuevo por explorar. Y quizá, solo quizá, un amor que descubrir.

— Señorita Haruno —una educada voz de barítono interrumpió sus pensamientos. El mayor Uzumaki, sombrero en mano, avanzaba por el camino de piedra, mirándola con curiosidad—. Está usted preciosa esta noche.

—Gracias, mayor — Sakura guardó sus pensamiento para más tarde, cuando estuviera sola—. Sé que mi padre lo está esperando.

—Ha sido muy amable invitándome a venir — el mayor se acercó a ella, sosteniendo el sombrero entre las manos con cierta torpeza—. Me llamo Naruto. ¿Puedo llamarla Sakura?

—Por supuesto.

Aquel oficial tenía encanto.

—Entre, por favor. Mi padre querría que se sintiera cómodo — Sakura lo acompañó al salón—. ¿Qué quiere beber?

—Su ama de llaves siempre tiene un poco de té frío para los que no bebemos alcohol —contestó, colgando el sombrero en el perchero antes de que ella lo invitase a hacerlo—. Lo siento, Sakura, pero es que estoy aquí tan a menudo... siempre he de informar directamente a su padre. Me ocupo de supervisar el entrenamiento de los hombres.

Estaba orgulloso de su trabajo y del de su padre. La verdad era que aquel hombre parecía muy agradable, pero no quería que se hiciese una idea equivocada. Ya se había encargado de ello su padre, así que lo invitó a sentarse antes de salir para la cocina.

Su padre entró al instante.

— ¡Sakura! —bramó — . Deja que la señora Chiyo se ocupe de eso. Quiero que causes esta noche una buena impresión. Naruto Uzumaki es la clase de hombre que quiero para ti.

—¿Y qué clase es esa?

— Un graduado de West Point. Una familia impecable. Lo mejor para mi hija. Una oportunidad que no quiero que dejes pasar. Viviendo con tu tía te has hecho la equivocada impresión de que puedes quedarte soltera el resto de tu vida y seguir siendo feliz.

—No quiero quedarme soltera, papá, créeme.

Vio una jarra tapada con un delicado paño en la alacena y la bajó.

—Que se ocupe la señora Chiyo. No podemos hacer esperar a nuestro invitado.

—Pues ve tú solo —espetó—. Yo no pienso casarme con él.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo ya? Nadie sabe cuándo puede surgir el amor. O dónde —rozó una rodaja de tomate de la tabla de cortar—. No tardes, Sakura. Hazlo por mí.

Iba a protestar, pero le pareció ver cierta tristeza en su mirada. Era una clase de tristeza que ella conocía bien. ¿Sería posible que su padre compartiera su misma soledad, aquel mismo dolor por la ausencia de lazos familiares?

Lo vio salir de la cocina cojeando ligeramente. Sí, ya era hora de que cambiaran las cosas entre ellos. Siempre y cuando dejase de intentar casarla con cada graduado en West Point que le saliese al paso, claro.

Un movimiento llamó su atención al otro lado de la ventana. Un enorme perro negro se alejó al otro lado de la valla de madera. Era el perro de Sasuke Uchiha.

Su dueño no podía andar lejos y el pulso se le aceleró. La tristeza se evaporó. Pensar en él y saberlo cerca le provocaba una excitación más brillante que el sol.

«Nadie sabe cuándo puede surgir el amor. O dónde», había dicho su padre. Y tenía razón.

Salió rápidamente por la puerta de atrás. El viento le arremolinó el pelo delante de la cara, y se lo apartó para poder ver. Corrió por las escaleras y hasta la puerta trasera.

Pero la calle estaba vacía. No había sombras, ni perro, ni sueño.

Aun así, sabía que había pasado por allí. Lo podía sentir. Verlo sería solo cuestión de tiempo.

¿Qué había sido de su voluntad de hierro? Sasuke Uchiha se maldijo a sí mismo mientras manejaba la hoz en un campo de hierba alta. Durante las dos últimas semanas, había pensado en ella. Cada vez que había ido al fuerte a ver la herida de Diablo. Cada vez que Kammeo lo miraba desde el corral. Aún no había empezado a trabajar con ella.

Tenía miedo de soñar aún más con la que iba a ser su dueña.

La hierba iba quedando tumbada en el suelo y el aire se llenaba de una deliciosa fragancia. El sudor le resbalaba por la frente y decidió darse un respiro para ir a buscar el agua que había dejado a la sombra.

Bebió el agua fresca hasta apurar la jarra, dejando solo un poco para echársela por la cara y el pecho tras quitarse la camisa. Llevaba levantado desde las tres de la mañana para cortar el heno antes de que el tiempo pudiera empeorar.

El ladrido de Meka rompió la serenidad de la tarde y, haciéndose sombra con la mano, Sasuke Uchiha vio a una figura que coronaba la última colina. Parecía una mujer de cabello rosado y curvas suaves... Sakura Haruno.

.


	9. C8 * Deseo prohibido

.

Demonios... ni siquiera doce horas de trabajo podían quitarle a la hija del coronel de la cabeza. Cuando levantó la mirada, el sueño seguía allí, con el cabello al viento, la falda verde arremolinándose alrededor de las piernas y del cuerpo, un cuerpo creado para el placer de un hombre.

El deseo le palpitó en el pecho.

Entonces Sakura se movió y el sueño se hizo realidad. Se acercaba cada vez más, trayendo el sol de la tarde con ella. Meka volvió a ladrar, y solo la orden cortante de su dueño impidió que se levantara a saludar a su visita.

Tenía que deshacerse de aquella mujer. Tenía que enviarla de nuevo al fuerte. Era lo que debía hacer. No. Era lo único que podía hacer.

—Vengo a ver a Kammeo —dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa tímida—. ¿Me permite que lo vea trabajar con ella?

Sasuke Uchiha se puso la camisa.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí sola? Es peligroso.

—Esta mañana han cazado al oso, así que no corro ningún peligro —extendió la mano para que el perro la oliera—. No pretendía interrumpirlo.

—No me ha interrumpido —recogió la jarra vacía y silbó a Meka para que lo siguiera—. Venga, la llevaremos a casa.

—He venido a ver a mi yegua. No estaba en el pasto —se alzó ligeramente las faldas y echó a andar a su lado. Sus pies pequeños parecían no pisar el suelo—. He venido por el bosque, junto al lago. Nunca había dado un paseo tan bonito.

Cada paso que daba era como si le arañase la piel. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué una reacción física tan intensa con aquella mujer?

—El sol brillaba en el lago —continuó ella—, y el bosque parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. No había estado antes en un lugar así.

Era una mujer hermosa, la más hermosa que él había conocido.

—¿No tiene miedo de tanta naturaleza salvaje?

—¿Miedo? Lo que me parece es sorprendente. Aparte de lo que ocupan los recodos del río, el lago y las granjas, los árboles parecen interminables. Nunca habían oído cantar a los lobos.

—Pues espere a oír los pumas.

—¿También cantan?

—Digamos que su canto le hará echar de menos la seguridad de su casa —contestó, sonriendo.

—Entre los pájaros que cantan por la noche, los grillos, que cualquiera diría que tienen el tamaño de un oso por la fuerza con la que gritan, y el aullido de los lobos, duermo de maravilla.

— Seguro que sí —Sasuke Uchiha abrió la puerta de madera—. Este lugar es mucho más tranquilo que la ciudad.

—Muchísimo más.

Esperó a que ella pasara y Sakura sintió un cosquilleo en la piel al avanzar a su lado. Quizá fuese por el recuerdo de su piel ligeramente bronceada, desnuda y brillando a la luz del sol. O quizá fuese por el hombre en sí mismo.

Mientras cerraba la puerta de la valla, aquel perrazo negro corrió hacia ella, con la lengua fuera y moviendo la cola.

— ¡Meka! ¡Siéntate! —le ordenó Sasuke.

Pero el animal se levantó sobre las patas traseras, apoyó las delanteras en los hombros de Sakura y le lamió la barbilla. Ella, muerta de risa, lo abrazó.

—No pude tener perro cuando era pequeña.

—Abajo, Meka —le ordenó él, acercándose tanto que su sombra la cubrió.

El perro obedeció, no sin antes lamerla a modo de despedida.

—Ya veo que es un perro feroz —bromeó ella.

—Y no le gustan los extraños —contestó él, y parecía estar conteniendo la risa—. Sobre todo las mujeres.

—Ya lo veo. También es el perro más pequeño que he visto nunca.

— Si se lo compara con un oso, claro. Meka, siéntate.

El animal obedeció, sentándose sobre los cuartos traseros, con la lengua colgando y pidiendo a voces que alguien lo acariciara.

Sakura no se puso resistir y acarició su cabezota. Su pelo estaba caliente del sol y era muy suave. Una mano de piel más morena y mucho mayor que la suya se apoyó también en la cabeza del animal y lo acarició, y ella sintió el calor de una quemadura de sol.

Pero esa proximidad duró solo un instante.

—Acompáñeme. Kammeo se alegrará de verla.

Como si hubiera podido oír sus palabras, un relincho llegó hasta ellos por encima de la pradera barrida por la brisa y una yegua levantó la cabeza del pasto y su melena roja voló al viento.

Pero lo que llamó la atención de Sakura, y la retuvo, fue la forma en que la camisa azul de Sasuke Uchiha mostraba hasta casi el estómago su pecho bronceado y dorado, perfecto.

—Por ahora estoy intentando que se acostumbre al bocado, porque no le gusta —dijo, acariciando la cara del animal—. Voy a tener un problema con el adiestramiento, y es que no sé nada de sillas de amazona.

—Yo tampoco.

—Así es como montaría en Ame.

—Es que yo nunca he montado.

—Ahora entiendo por qué su padre se olvidó de comprarle una yegua.

Sasuke se subió a la valla y le tendió la mano.

Sakura miró un instante su palma, encallecida por el trabajo, y puso la mano en ella. El calor le atravesó la carne como un rayo.

Los ojos de Sasuke se volvieron completamente negros al apretar su mano. ¿Habría experimentado él lo mismo que ella?

Se concentró en apoyar con seguridad el pie en el palo más bajo de la valla. El viento tiraba de sus faldas, pero Sasuke la sostenía. Después, su pie tocó el suelo, pero apenas lo notó.

El morro suave de la yegua la empujó por el hombro a modo de saludo y Sakura le acarició el cuello, sorprendida por la suavidad y el calor que desprendía y que cubría los músculos llenos de vigor y fuerza del animal. Sasuke se acercó, y con una cuerda que había recogido de uno de los postes de la valla, improvisó una cabezada para Kammeo.

—Es su primer caballo, y usted será su primer jinete —dijo, colocándosela por detrás de las orejas—. Aprenderán juntas.

Entusiasmada, ella asintió. Daba la impresión de que aquel hombre podía leerle el pensamiento, adivinar sus sueños.

—Sujete la cuerda con firmeza —dijo, poniendo la mano de Sakura en la cuerda, junto a la suya.

La fuerza del animal y la del hombre le llegaron como por encanto. Como en un sueño, los tres avanzaron hacia el centro del pasto. La cuerda se tensó, y Sakura sintió una conexión inexplicable con aquel hombre. Sasuke Uchiha se detuvo detrás de ella; tan solo el viento los separaba, y el cuerpo le ardió de proximidad como si se estuvieran tocando.

—No tenga miedo —murmuró él. Ella enrojeció. Debía haberse dado cuenta de que estaba temblando, pero no era por miedo.

—Hágala moverse en un círculo.

Sus palabras fueron un susurro junto a la nuca, un susurro que le envió docenas de flechas de pura sensación.

—Sujétela con firmeza.

Tenía que controlar sus sentimientos, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo porque Sasuke se separó, dejándola sola con la cuerda. Kammeo estaba muy atenta y, en cuanto él habló, se puso a un disciplinado trote, obligando a Sakura a girar a su vez en un círculo concéntrico más pequeño que el suyo. Él se apoyó en la valla.

—¿Se marea?

—Todavía no, pero como vaya más deprisa..

—Dése la vuelta y retroceda. Si no, yo la ayudaré.

—No.

Por nada del mundo se perdería la imagen de aquel hombre con el pecho casi desnudo, el cabello al viento y el sol resbalando sobre su piel. Avergonzada por sus propios pensamientos, se dio la vuelta, y el mundo dejó de girar tan deprisa, hasta que Kammeo comenzó a galopar, transformándolo todo en un caleidoscopio de hierba verde y sol dorado.

Hasta que la mano de Sasuke Uchiha cubrió la suya y detuvo a la yegua. Desilusionada, Sakura se tambaleó y fue a parar a un pecho duro como la roca. Sus brazos la ayudaron a mantener el equilibrio. Aquel hombre olía como a viento de verano y hierba fresca.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Enseguida lo estaré.

Si conseguía recobrar el aliento y el buen juicio que obviamente debía haberse dejado en el fuerte, y se alejó un poco, mareada quizá de tanta vuelta o de la sensación embriagadora de estar en sus brazos.

Kammeo aguardó obedientemente a que Sakura se acercase a acariciarla, lo que le agradeció con un suave piafar.

— Forman una buena pareja —dijo Sasuke, mientras deshacía la improvisada cabezada de cuerda—. Creo que podré haber acabado con el entrenamiento de silla a final de mes.

Sakura lo vio acariciar el cuello del animal y le oyó hablarle quedamente al oído. Llena de espíritu, Kammeo se alejó de ellos galopando, las crines de la cola y del cuello como fuego, creciendo al viento.

—Eso es lo que quiero hacer. Quiero correr con ella cara al viento.

Él se echó a reír.

—Su padre me va a prohibir la entrada al fuerte por haberle vendido a esa yegua. Yo la entrenaré para usted, pero me niego a aceptar la responsabilidad de que cabalgue rápido o despacio.

—El no poder volver a entrar en el fuerte no puede ser tan duro.

—Búrlese todo lo que quiera, pero no pienso enfurecer al coronel.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. La profesora apacible y refinada que el coronel había estado prometiendo a los colonos era casi una mentira. El coronel tenía que estar ciego para no ver el ímpetu de su joven retoño.

Las potras impetuosas eran difíciles de manejar, sin duda.

—Enséñeme a montar como monta usted —le pidió en voz. baja—. Por favor. No se lo diré a mi padre.

—Pero él lo sabrá, créame.

Sasuke dejó la cuerda sobre la valla, librando una batalla consigo mismo. Nadie le había hecho reír desde hacía mucho tiempo. Quizá no fuese tan malo... No. No debía hacerlo.

—Voy a buscar el mosquete y la acompañaré a casa.

—Puedo volver sola perfectamente —lo desafió.

Los lazos del sombrero y los bucles oscuros le enmarcaban la cara, impidiéndole apartar la mirada.

Era como si hubiese visto aquel rostro mil veces en sus pensamientos desde el día en que la salvó de aquel caballo desbocado. Quizá acompañarla no fuese tan buena idea.

—En ese caso, esperaré en el camino del lago — dijo, dándole la espalda—. Desde allí puedo verla hasta que llegue al fuerte. Meka la acompañará, por si surgiese algún animal salvaje.

—Gracias —contestó, y apoyó su mano tan suave en la de él para pasar por encima de la valla—. ¿Puedo volver y ver cómo la entrena? —le pidió, y en sus ojos brillaba una inocente ansiedad.

—¿Puedo evitar que lo haga?

—No.

Había pasión en ella, y belleza, todo lejos de su alcance.

Pero no podía dejar de fijarse en el suave balanceo de su cuerpo al caminar. No podía controlar el deseo que le hacía hervir la sangre.

«Nunca será tuya». Lo sabía. Pero esa certeza no le impedía desearla aun cuando ya se había perdido de vista o en mitad de la noche mientras descansaba solo en su cama.

Siempre solo.

.


	10. C9 * A tu lado

.

El ladrido de bienvenida de un perro rompió la serenidad del lago. Las mariposas que libaban entre las flores se desperdigaron en el aire. En la superficie de diamante del agua, un par de gansos salvajes y sus crías a medio crecer se alejaron hacia el centro del lago.

El formidable perro negro avanzó por el camino de hierba con la lengua fuera y la recibió subiéndose ella. Sakura no sabía cómo impedírselo, así que aguantó sus enormes manos sobre los hombros y le frotó las orejas hasta que la voz de Sasuke Uchiha le llegó desde la orilla.

— ¡Meka, abajo!

Sakura se rio cuando el animal intentó olisquear lo que llevaba en la cesta.

—Tendrás que esperar, como un caballero.

—Si anda buscando un caballero, se equivoca de territorio —dijo Sasuke, deteniéndose en medio del camino. Había llegado corriendo y su pecho subía y bajaba por el esfuerzo. Llevaba unos pantalones oscuros y camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos, los botones desabrochados una vez más hasta casi el estómago.

Había estado trabajando allí sin camisa, y ella se lo había perdido.

—Como me dijo que podía volver, he traído unos dulces para que esta vez me deje quedarme más tiempo.

—¿Dulces? —repitió, sorprendido— Déme esa cesta ahora mismo.

— ¡Aja! Así que es goloso, ¿eh?

—Como nadie.

Cuando tomó la cesta de sus manos, lo hizo con cuidado de no rozarla y, mientras caminaban, mantuvo una respetuosa distancia.

—¿Está cortando hierba? —le preguntó.

—Avena esta vez. La hierba aún se está secando.

Su forma de andar le recordaba a la de un lobo acechando su presa.

Había pensado en él en muchas ocasiones durante aquellos días, pero se dio cuenta de que lo que recordaba no era ni un pálida sombra de la realidad. Parecía más alto, más imponente, más masculino aún.

—Mi sobrina, Sarada, dice que la ha conocido —dijo, haciéndose a un lado para sujetar una rama y que pudiera pasar.

—¿Sarada es sobrina suya? — Sakura no se había parado a pensar que la familia nativa que había visitado el día anterior pudiera ser familia de Sasuke—. Me da la impresión de que va a ser una de mis mejores alumnas.

—El año pasado fue la primera de su clase — dijo su tío con orgullo—. Esta mañana ha venido a verme en su poni y me lo ha contado todo

—¿Tiene ganas de que empiecen las clases?

—Lo está deseando. Me ha dicho que lo que más le gusta es leer.

—No lo olvidaré —contestó, pensando en los niños que había conocido hasta ese momento—. Algunos de los padres no tienen muy claro si enviar o no a sus hijos a la escuela. Espero que mis visitas sirvan para convencerlos.

Al coronar la última cuesta y aparecer ante ellos las suaves pendientes alfombradas de verde y dorado, salpicadas de animales paciendo y cultivos en todo su esplendor, Sakura suspiró. Quién pudiera tener la suerte de vivir en una cabaña de madera como él. O de mirar por la ventana y ver a los potros correteando en los pastos bajo la atenta mirada de sus madres.

Sasuke le tendió la mano para ayudarla a pasar la valla y el calor abrasador de la otra vez se repitió con la misma intensidad. La atracción que sentía por aquel hombre era irresistible.

Kammeo apareció en lo alto de la pradera, con las crines al viento, golpeando el suelo con los cascos al galope. Qué maravilla.

«Es mía. Toda mía». La felicidad la envolvió como un cálido chal de lana, y estando Sasuke a su lado, se imaginó solo por un instante cómo sería estar así para siempre.

Otro sueño descabellado, pero aunque intentó que abandonase su imaginación, no lo consiguió.

Kammeo cargó colina abajo como un caballo de guerra y fue a pararse peligrosamente cerca de ella. Pero Sasuke no movió un solo músculo, así que no tuvo miedo, y se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la falda. Kammeo, como si le leyese el pensamiento, acercó inmediatamente el morro para que le diera la chuchería que le llevaba para ella.

—¿Ya empieza a malcriarla?

—Lo intento —se rio, y el terrón de azúcar desapareció en un instante—. Menos mal que tengo más. ¿Ya ha trabajado con ella hoy?

—No. Lo hago por las tarde —dijo, y la dejó a solas con Kammeo. La yegua empujó su brazo y piafó satisfecha. ¿Cómo resistirse?

Sacó otro terrón, se lo colocó en la palma y dejó que el animal se lo comiera.

¿De verdad estaba allí? ¿No sería todo un sueño? El cálido sol, la hierba fresca, las flores silvestres de embriagadora fragancia, el canto de los pájaros, el delicado aleteo de las mariposas... Kammeo apoyó la nariz en su estómago y Sakura se llenó de felicidad.

Sasuke volvió, y no necesitó verlo para saberlo. El sol brilló más, la brisa se tornó más dulce y la invadió una sensación de plenitud cuando él pasó a su lado con la brida en la mano.

Todo en su vida había ocurrido por una razón: llevarla hasta allí, a aquella tierra, a aquel hombre.

—Sigue teniendo miedo de mi peso —la hija del coronel se volvió hacia él en el corral—. Lo estoy haciendo mal.

—No, lo que necesita es tiempo para aprender a confiar en ti — contestó Sasuke—. Estás cansada, ¿verdad, preciosa? —le preguntó a la yegua—. No te preocupes, Sakura. Cuando esté lista, te lo hará saber.

—Confiaré en ello.

—Te gusta trabajar con ella, ¿no?

—Claro, pero me parece recordar que ibas a ser tú quien la enseñara.

Él se rio.

—Y tú me dijiste que querías montar como yo. Eso es algo que solo Kammeo y tú pueden hacer juntas.

—Sabía que ibas a decir algo así.

Sakura apoyó la mano en la valla. El cansancio marcaba sus rasgos, pero parecía feliz.

Debería enviarla de vuelta a su casa. Su instinto le estaba pidiendo a gritos que se distanciara de ella, pero el corazón le había ganado la partida. Intentaba convencerse de que lo que sentía era afinidad con otra amante de los caballos, pero se estaba mintiendo y lo sabía.

—Me he quedado sin azúcar —comentó, riendo. Kammeo estaba olisqueándole el bolsillo de la falda, decidida a encontrar el premio que se merecía por tener que pasar por la temible experiencia de llevar a alguien a su espalda—. ¿Qué hago, Sasuke?

—Le traeré un poco de grano.

Le gustaba rescatarla, aunque fuese solo de la pedigüeña de su yegua.

Cuando volvió con un poco de avena y un cepillo, encontró a Kammeo masticando algo y a Sakura acariciándole la nariz. La cesta de picnic estaba junto a la valla, evidencia de que Sakura no había esperado a que él volviese con el grano.

—Te has rendido, ¿eh?

Dejó el cubo en la tierra delante de la yegua mientras Kammeo le robaba otra galleta de la mano.

—No he podido resistirme.

—¿Cómo piensas mantener la disciplina en la clase si te dejas convencer hasta por una yegua?

—Usaré el mismo método que con Kammeo: me los ganaré a base de galletas.

—Qué suerte tienen los niños que van a ir a la escuela. ¿Es eso lo que me has traído en la cesta? ¿Galletas?.

—Sí. Deberías haber visto la cara de la señora Chiyo cuando volvió de hacer la compra y me encontró en la cocina. Debe pensar que soy una niña malcriada. No me creyó cuando le dije que no iba a prenderle fuego a su cocina y que se la dejaría limpia después.

—Seguro que no le hizo gracia descubrir que se equivocaba.

—Me ha prohibido que vuelva a entrar en su cocina, pero estoy intentando ganármela, aunque no estoy segura de que lo de las galletas me vaya a funcionar con ella.

Aquella mujer lo tenía hipnotizado, como las estrellas aparecían junto a la luna en el cielo oscuro. Un deseo intenso transformaba su sangre en fuego líquido. Jamás había deseado algo tanto como abrazar a Sakura y hacerla suya.

Una necesidad peligrosa. Una necesidad a la que no podía rendirse.

Con las manos temblorosas, sacó el cepillo del segundo cubo y se concentró en cepillar a Kammeo.

—He traído algo más, aparte de las galletas — dijo Sakura, mirándolo desde el otro flanco de la yegua—. Pero me temo que no es para ti. Son unos cuantos libros que te he traído para Sarada. Como me dijiste que suele venir a verte y no voy a verla antes de que empiece la escuela...

—¿Qué clase de libros?

—Historias dé caballos para niños. Espero que así siga entusiasmada por ir a la escuela.

Con el viento acariciándole el pelo y el sol arrancándole destellos de fuego, Sakura no solo era hermosa, sino que irradiaba vida.

Una vida, un espíritu que tocaba el suyo. Sabía que su acero se derretiría como una vela junto al fuego. ¿Cómo iba a resistir?

.


	11. C10 * Mi tentación

.

La excitación de preparar la escuela no era nada comparable con la pasión absoluta que sentía al estar con Sasuke. Disfrutaba enormemente con la enseñanza, pero esa no era la razón de que estuviera cantando mientras se subía en el taburete para colgar las cortinas que había hecho.

—¿Señorita Haruno?

La voz humilde de una mujer rompió el silencio, y la cortina se le escurrió de las manos.

—Dios mío, qué susto. No la he oído llegar. Entre, por favor.

Ino, la madre de Sarada, miró las mesas alineadas en la sala.

—Los niños aprenderán bien aquí.

—Eso espero —Sakura se bajó del taburete en el que estaba subida y recogió las cortinas — . Supongo que vendrán todos sus hijos.

—Ya veremos. Mi marido no está seguro. Es que no cree que a sus hijos les vaya a servir de mucho saber leer y escribir —Ino parecía dudar—. Sarada es hija de mi primer marido, el hermano de Sasuke, Itachi. Y mi ahora marido Shisui, le permitirá venir a la escuela. Sasuke me ha traído esta mañana los libros que le dio para ella, y he venido a darle las gracias.

—Espero que le gusten —Sakura hizo pasar las anillas de madera por la barra y las cortinas verdes quedaron en su sitio— ¿Le apetece tomar un té. Tengo galletas también.

—El dulce es mi debilidad —confesó, sonriendo—. Su padre ha hecho cosas magníficas aquí. Para nosotros ha sido muy duro ver cómo la mayoría de los nuestros se marchaba. Solo quedamos unos cuantos.

Aquella conversación iba a tener que ver con Sasuke Uchiha, se dijo Sakura mientras servía el té en sendas tazas.

—Sé que Sasuke está domando una yegua para usted — comentó, aceptando la taza.

—Sí. Es un animal precioso.— Sakura colocó el plato con las galletas entre ambas.

—Sasuke es un hombre muy atractivo— dijo en voz queda—. Tiene magia con los caballos. Su padre también la tenía.

Sakura oyó lo que Ino no se atrevía a decir.

—No pretendo hacerle daño, se lo prometo — dijo con el corazón—. Solo quiero comprarle un caballo.

—Pero es que hay más —Ino dejó su taza, y las galletas quedaron olvidadas—. Ha sufrido muchas pérdidas, y ahora está solo y eso no es bueno para un hombre como él, con una gran capacidad para la ternura. Puede que usted no se dé cuenta, pero puede hacerle mucho daño, y he venido para pedirle que piense en lo que le he dicho.

Aquella mujer estaba preocupada de verdad y, tras asentir levemente, se marchó con un frufrú de piel de reno y de mocasines.

Sakura apartó un extremo de la cortina. Cuatro niños y una niña esperaban sentados a la sombra de un arce cercano a la escuela. Ino fue a buscarlos, cabizbaja, como si aún estuviese conteniendo las emociones. La niña de las ojos negros miró a la escuela y saludó. Ella le devolvió el saludo, apesadumbrada. Por primera vez se había parado a pensar todo lo que estaba en juego en aquel asentamiento al que personas tan distintas habían llegado para labrarse un futuro mejor.

Un lugar en el que una mujer como ella podía enamorarse de un hombre como Sasuke Uchiha. Sin consecuencias. Sin prejuicios. Sin causar daño. Aun así, la preocupación de Ino la acompañó toda la mañana.

—Bien, Kammeo —decía Sasuke Uchiha al tensar la cincha—. Sakura, sujétala. —Está empezando a ponerse nerviosa. —Háblale con calma.

Él seguía al lado de Kammeo, lo bastante cerca para sujetar las riendas en caso de que hubiese problemas.

Sakura obedeció, susurrando palabras de serenidad al oído de la yegua, que no parecía muy convencida de que aquello que le habían puesto a la espalda le gustase demasiado.

—Buena chica —la alabó Sakura, acariciándole los flancos. El viento tiraba de sus faldas, pegándolas a sus piernas y sus caderas.

Fue la chispa que le encendió la sangre. ¿Es que no era capaz de controlarse mejor? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

— He traído unas tartaletas hoy —lo informó Sakura cuando terminaron de asear a la yegua tras la sesión de ejercicio—. Las manzanas las he recogido esta misma mañana.

—¿Es que la señora Chiyo te ha dejado entrar en su cocina?

—Todavía no. Ha sido ella quien las ha hecho, eso sí, sin dejar de protestar.

Sakura pasó delicadamente la mano por el cuello de la yegua y Sasuke se preguntó qué sentiría él si lo acariciase de aquel modo. Un gemido le subió hasta la garganta y tuvo que disimular ocupándose de la silla y llevándola al guadarnés. Cada paso que se alejaba de ella interponía solo distancia, no alivio.

Aquella mujer no iba a ser suya, pero su cuerpo ansiaba conocer su tacto. Qué locura. Nada bueno podía salir de aquella situación. Él no era la clase de hombre que ella andaba buscando. Eso no hacía falta preguntarlo. Permitir que aquellos sentimientos de amor y atracción floreciesen solo le acarrearía sufrimiento.

Cuando volvió del guadarnés y la vio extendiendo el mantel de cuadros rojos y blancos a la sombra de un árbol, toda posibilidad de razonar desapareció.

La deseaba. Del modo en que un hombre deseaba a una mujer. No podía seguir mintiéndose. Negar el deseo que sentía por ella no iba a conseguir apagarlo.

— ¡Meka! —regañó Sakura al perro, riendo—. No metas la nariz en mi cesta. Tendrás que esperar como todo el mundo.

El perrazo negro, un animal más solitario aún que Sasuke, movió la cola, metió el hocico en la cesta y sin remordimiento alguno se adueñó de una de las tartaletas.

—Estarás satisfecho, ¿eh? —lo riñó, pero acariciándole la cabeza.

Supo exactamente cuándo se acercaba Sasuke. Podía sentir su presencia. Estaba mirándola y riendo, con algo en el brazo.

— ¡Una sandía!—exclamó.

— Con algo tenía que contribuir. No ibas a ponerlo todo tú.

Se sentó y la partió. Aquella proximidad era más que eso; era una unión como la del anochecer y el amanecer, como la de la tierra con el cielo.

—Para ti —dijo, ofreciéndole un trozo, y ella lo comió de su mano.

Sakura se detuvo al borde del bosque. Si pudiera alargar un poco aquel momento...

Como si Sasuke Uchiha pensara lo mismo, se detuvo a un paso del camino principal que conducía al fuerte.

—Mañana podrás subirte a la silla.

—¿Quieres decir que podré montarla?

—Está preparada —dijo, devolviéndole la cesta ya vacía.

Sakura se llenó de excitación, tanto por la idea de montar a su yegua como por el hombre que tenía al lado, moreno como las sombras, orgullosocomo los bosques centenarios. Meka salió a todo correr tras una liebre y los dejó solos.

Entonces vio que la mirada de Sasuke se posaba en sus labios, y el cuerpo le ardió. «Va a besarme», pensó. «Sí, hazlo; bésame».

Vio cómo la tentación le oscurecía los ojos pero de pronto dio un paso atrás. La desilusión no apagó el fuego que la abrasaba por dentro.

—Mañana —dijo.

Mañana... una promesa y un regalo.

Sakura echó a andar, y las sombras eran ya largas cuando llegó a la puerta del fuerte, y al volverse vio solo sombras, pero sintió el calor de su mirada.

«Sasuke siente lo mismo», se dijo. Había querido besarla. Ella carecía de experiencia con los hombres, pero sabía lo suficiente para estar segura de que había deseado hacerlo.

La tierra que pisaba adquirió de pronto la consistencia de las nubes, y al pasar delante de la tienda se dio cuenta de que ya estaba cerrada.

¿Tan tarde era ya? Se levantó un poco las faldas y echó a correr.

Poco antes de llegar a su casa, vio salir a su padre al porche y él, al verla llegar, frunció el ceño como si fuera un soldado que no hubiese cumplido una orden.

— Sé que llego tarde, papá —dijo en cuanto estuvo lo bastante cerca—. Es que no me he dado cuenta de que era tan tarde. No me habrás esperado para cenar, ¿verdad?

—Claro que te hemos esperado —contestó—. El mayor Uzumaki ha venido a cenar con nosotros. Está dentro, esperando.

— ¡Papá! —se quejó—. El mayor... —pero afortunadamente se detuvo a tiempo al percibir una sombra que se movía junto a la puerta—. Buenas noches, mayor. Mi padre me estaba diciendo que les he hecho esperar.

—No tiene por qué disculparse — Naruto Uzumaki se apartó un mechón de pelo rubio de la frente con cierto nerviosismo—. A un caballero no le importa esperar a una bella dama. Permítame la cesta. ¿Ha estado recogiendo frambuesas?

Pero Sakura no se la entregó.

—No. He estado viendo cómo Sasuke Uchiha domaba a mi nueva yegua. Casi está lista para montar.

—¿Qué yegua? —inquirió su padre, glacial—. Te dije muy claramente que si querías un caballo, yo me ocuparía de conseguírtelo.

—Ya te había dicho que me he comprado una yegua.

Sakura subió las escaleras y deseó, aunque fuera solo por una vez, que la recibiera con cariño y no con reproches.

—Mayor —masculló Kizashi—, ¿sería tan amable de decirle a la señora Chiyo que puede empezar a servir la cena? Necesito un momento a solas con mi hija.

—Desde luego, señor.

Kizashi apagó el puro en la barandilla del porche mientras esperaba a que se cerrase la puerta. No la miraba, pero Sakura podía sentir su furia.

—No te he dado permiso para que te compraras...

—No necesito tu permiso, papá.

—Es inconcebible que te hayas atrevido a pasar toda una tarde con un hombre y a solas. No sé en qué estás pensando, Sakura. Te dije expresamente que el sargento Shikamaru te acompañaría adonde...

—Sé cuidarme sola.

—No quiero que mi única hija se aventure por los bosques sin ir acompañada. Y además quiero que te cases bien, y eso no podrá ser si tu reputación no está inmaculada.

—¿Y no va a estarlo porque quiera montar a caballo? No tiene nada de malo que...

—Porque hayas pasado la tarde a solas con un hombre. ¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho, Sakura?

—Tú me dijiste que Sasuke Uchiha...

—Imagínate cómo quedaría tu nombre si corriese el rumor —la dureza de su voz se suavizó—. No podría soportar que hablasen injustamente de ti, Sakura.

Si el tono hubiera sido imposición, habría discutido con él, pero ver aquella rara muestra de preocupación en la mirada de su padre, y no del coronel, la dejó sin palabras.

—No estoy haciendo nada malo, papá —dijo, poniendo su mano sobre la de él—. Nada en absoluto.

— Ya sé que eres una buena chica, pero los demás...

—Los demás son los demás.—Sakura no podía apartar la mano de la de su padre y romper aquel extraño instante de intimidad.—Toleraré el arreglo de esta noche —le dijo—, pero solo por hoy, y quiero que sepas que no voy a enamorarme del mayor Uzumaki.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Es la clase adecuada de hombre.

—Pues porque eso es algo que una mujer sabe en el fondo de su corazón. Y ahora haz el favor de dejar de hacer de celestina y ven dentro conmigo, que no quiero retrasar más la cena. La señora Chiyo ya está bastante enfadada conmigo.

Y para sorpresa suya, Kizashi casi sonrió.

.


	12. NO ME IGNORES!

.

.

.

Gracias por leer.

.

.

.

Si les gusto. Dejen su COMENTARIO, agregame a tus FAVORITOS y SÍGUEME.

.

.

SE SUBE CAPITULOS DIARIAMENTE! para esta historia.

.

.

Te invito a mi:

*PAGINA: Evelin18

*GRUPO PRIVADO: evelin18FanficSasuSaku

(Links: en mi Info. Los lugares son en Facebook)

.

.

REGLAS

*Repete el contenido M (Mayor de 18) si se presenta.

*Si no te gusta el contenido, abandonelo. Nadie los obliga a leer.

*Declaraciones en SUMMARY. Advertido. Leer con atención.

*Los insultos al autor o lector estan prohibidos.

.

.

.

_Cualquier duda solo envia un mensaje! En un comentario o privado._

.

Un beso grande.

.

**MissEvelin18**

.

.

.


	13. C11 * Lo mejor para los dos

.

Las estrellas brillaban tanto en el cielo oscuro que casi les hacían daño a los ojos, pero en una noche como aquella aquel brillo lo reconfortaba. Era el mismo firmamento al que sus ancestros habían mirado desde que llegaron a aquella tierra de suaves colinas, alfombradas de árboles, y verdes llanuras surcadas por las aguas de los ríos. Aquella noche la Osa Mayor titilaba con fuerza y el Guerrero montaba guardia en el horizonte.

Recordar los nombres de las formaciones de estrellas le provocaba una mezcla agridulce de tristeza y satisfacción. Su padre se las había enseñado cuando era niño; fue él quien le habló de las estrellas y la luna que guiaban a un guerrero en el bosque, que indicaban al cazador cuándo iniciarían los gansos sus migraciones, cuándo hibernaría el oso y cuándo la trucha remontaría la corriente del río.

Y él, cuando estaba preocupado, se sentaba en el risco que miraba hacia el bosque y el lago sobre el que se reflejaba la luna y dejaba que los recuerdos manasen intensos y rápidos como la corriente del río.

Meka empujó su mano pidiéndole una caricia y Sasuke hundió la mano en su pelo corto y denso.

Había deseado besarla. El recuerdo de la boca de Sakura se había quedado grabado a fuego en su memoria y tuvo que levantarse y echar a andar en la oscuridad, rodeado de los ruidos de la noche, para que la frustración no le devorara las entrañas.

El ladrido de Meka reverberó por la pradera, anunciando una visita de última hora. Sasuke se volvió hacia el camino. El sonido era el de unos cascos de un animal fuerte y poderoso. El caballo del coronel.

Aquella no iba a ser una visita de cortesía, a juzgar por el paso brusco, casi enfadado de su caballo.

Preparándose para lo peor, ordenó a Meka que se internase en el bosque y él atravesó también los árboles.

—Kazashi —lo saludó—.Supongo que esto quiere decir que tu hija ya te ha contado lo de su yegua.

El coronel detuvo al caballo y el animal se removió inquieto, como si sintiera el nerviosismo de su jinete, y desmontó.

— Sakura es joven e impulsiva, pero no me esperaba algo así de ti, Sasuke Uchiha. Eres un hombre en el que siempre he confiado.

—Yo no tengo intención alguna de hacer daño a tu hija, Kazashi, y lo sabes —entendía la preocupación de un padre, pero no iba a dejarse intimidar por nadie. Él era un guerrero, un valiente que había cazado su primer oso con trece años y que había perdido a su padre y a muchos de los suyos un año después. Él era ya un hombre mucho antes de que aquel coronel pusiera el pie en aquella tierra llamada Konoha.

—Tu hija no es una niña, Kazashi, y yo no tengo intenciones perversas. Sabes perfectamente que yo no le haría daño a ninguna mujer.

Kazashi se irguió y la tensión se adueñó de sus hombros. Los segundos pasaron, marcados por la respiración brusca del coronel.

Pero al final llegó la calma.

— Sé qué clase de hombre eres, Uchiha, y no he venido aquí para acusarte de nada.

—Has venido aquí a dar rienda suelta a tu ira. La de un padre por una hija que ya no es una niña.

—Es una mujer, sí, pero necesita mano dura — Kazashi suspiró, y aquel gesto lo transformó más en un padre que en un coronel—. Voy a tener que encerrarla en su habitación hasta que empiece el curso.

— Se escaparía por la ventana. Es un pájaro joven que prueba sus alas.

—Y echará a perder su reputación si no se anda con cuidado — murmuró.

Aquella era su verdadera preocupación, pensó Sasuke cuando los dos echaron a andar camino arriba, mientras el coronel llevaba a su caballo por las riendas.

—Su reputación no corre peligro conmigo. ¿Me crees?

—Sí.

No hubo dudas en la voz de Kazashi, y eso le espoleó la conciencia.

¿No era él quien pensaba un momento antes en la boca de la bella Sakura?

Avergonzado no solo por aquel pensamiento, sino por muchos otros, entró en su casa por la puerta trasera y sacó de la alacena una botella de whisky, que guardaba precisamente para las visitas del coronel.

Tenía que enfrentarse a un hecho que sabía desde hacía tiempo: aquellas visitas de Sakura tenían que terminar. Inmediatamente. Su risa dejaría de flotar en el viento. Su luz dejaría de competir con la del sol reflejada en los arroyos. Su belleza ya no provocaría aquella necesidad absoluta en su sangre.

Sacó dos tazas limpias y salió de nuevo, decidido. Era lo bastante inteligente para renunciar a algo que nunca podría tener.

—El problema que tengo es el siguiente —dijo Kazashi tras darle las gracias por el whisky—. Tengo una hija que necesita sentar la cabeza. Ha cumplido ya los veintiuno, y dentro de un par de años será ya una solterona, demasiado vieja para casarse. Esa es la razón de que la hiciera venir a dar clases aquí. Ella no lo sabe, pero yo pretendo verla casada antes de que acabe el curso.

Sasuke dejó a un lado la botella y se apoyó en la valla del corral. Sabía bien lo que iba a oír a continuación y no iba a poder aguantar que el coronel se lanzase a discutir una posible lista de maridos para Sakura... todos blancos, todos hombres de futuro con mucho que ofrecer.

—Eso tienes que hablarlo con tu hija, Kazashi.

—Solo quiero que comprendas en dónde se está metiendo y por qué no puede ir alegremente por ahí, ni venir a visitar a una condenada yegua. Y por qué no puede tenerla.

—Tú quieres protegerla.

—Yo quiero casarla. Quiero evitar que la preocupación deje de despertarme por las noches. Quiero dejar de pensar si está bien o no viviendo sola, si es feliz, o si alguna vez voy a tener un nieto.

De un trago, vació su taza y Sasuke le entregó la botella.

—Me he pelado el trasero intentando ascender en este mundo, y todo para proporcionarle a mi hija una vida mejor —dijo, sirviéndose un buen trago—. Y ahora ella cree que ya es adulta, cuando sigue siendo una niña. Necesita casarse bien.

«Con un oficial de alto rango», completó Sasuke, con la mirada clavada en el whisky de su taza. Pero tenía el estómago hecho un nudo, así que la dejó a un lado.

—¿Uno de los mayores?

—Exacto. Así es como pensamos los hombres: utilizamos la lógica y la aplicamos para conseguir un objetivo. Pero las mujeres... —vació de nuevo la taza—. Se compran un caballo sin saber montar.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta. No estaba dispuesto a hablar de Sakura con su padre. Kazashi buscaba un confidente, pero él tenía su orgullo. Con el corazón dolorido, caminó más allá del jardín, hacia el corral en el que una yegua piafó suavemente.

—Buena chica, Kammeo —dijo, frotándole la mejilla. La agradable sensación de la piel de un caballo, suave y caliente, lo reconfortó.

No. No estaba enamorado de Sakura. Todavía no.

—La yegua ya está casi lista —dijo, intentando mantener un tono neutro—. Solo necesito unas cuantas horas más con ella. Puede estar en vuestros establos mañana.

—No. No quiero romper el acuerdo que tuvieras con mi hija, pero Sakura no va a necesitar un caballo. Tendrá en el dedo el anillo de Naruto Uzumaki antes de que caigan las hojas, ya lo verás. Si necesitas el dinero, puedo comprar a la yegua para el establo del fuerte...

—No.

Sasuke no se molestó en ocultar la sequedad de la respuesta.

—Ah. Ya sé lo que piensas. Sé que no estás de acuerdo con los métodos de mi capitán, pero no he visto otro igual con los caballos.

¿Que no estaba de acuerdo con sus métodos? La forma en que aquel bruto trataba a los caballos iba contra todos sus principios, pero no contestó. Sus palabras no cambiarían el modo en que se trataba a los caballos en el fuerte, y solo servirían para sembrar discordia entre ellos.

—Buenas noches — Kazashi montó con un crujir de cuero y el paso lateral e impaciente de su caballo—. Si Sakura vuelve a venir por aquí, quiero que me des tu palabra de que la acompañarás a casa inmediatamente. Y de que lo pondrás en mi conocimiento.

—Eres tú quien debe ocuparse de tu hija, Kazashi.

No podía hacerle promesas que sería incapaz de cumplir.

Y tampoco podía quedarse a verlo partir. Saltó la valla y puso ambas manos en la cabeza de Kammeo. Sintió la fuerza del animal, su intensidad, su vida interior, tan brillante como la de Sakura.

Las dos debían estar juntas.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y sabía también que significaría no volver a ver aparecer a Sakura de entre los árboles, ni sentir el cosquilleo en la piel que le provocaba su risa. Se subió a lomos de la yegua y esperó a que ella se removiera inquieta, primero temerosa, después insegura y, por fin, convencida.

Sasuke preparó su propio corazón. No importaba. Él era como el halcón que perseguía las estrellas en soledad. Y siempre lo sería.

.


	14. C12 * Luz y oscuridad

.

— Hay una nota para usted —dijo la señora Chiyo, tras llamar a la puerta abierta del dormitorio de Sakura—. No vaya a cree que soy su mensajera personal. Espero que no vuelva a ocurrir.

—Sí, gracias.

Sakura tomó el papel de la mano del ama de llaves y lo desdobló.

Mira en el establo, era todo lo que decía aquella escritura grande e intensa que no sabía a quién pertenecía.

¿Sasuke? ¿Habría ido al fuerte a ver a algún caballo? ¿Esperaría verla?

La ilusión la hizo iluminarse como el sol de la mañana. Había mantenido la promesa que le hizo cuando se despidieron: que se verían aquel día. Temblando, eligió su sombrero favorito de los que tenía en la repisa y se pasó un peine por sus rizos indomables. ¡Iba a enseñarla a montar! Qué maravilla volver a sentir su mano en el brazo para ayudarla a montar. Qué dicha oír su voz dulce e intensa como la noche. Ojalá en aquella ocasión fuese lo bastante valiente para besarla...

Bajó corriendo las escaleras y salió por la puerta de la cocina, dejando a la señora Chiyo murmurando sobre lo poco decoroso que era correr por la casa. «Cálmate», se dijo. No quería presentarse en el establo sin aliento y cubierta de polvo. Pero no era fácil.

La puerta del establo estaba abierta y el interior estaba tan caliente como un horno. Las cuadras estaban vacías y el sonido de la horca contra el suelo de madera indicaba que el encargado estaba limpiando.

¿Dónde estaba Sasuke?

Recorrió el pasillo central, esperando encontrarlo agachado quizá ocupándose de algún caballo. Podrían volver juntos a su rancho y pasar la tarde en la pradera montando a Kammeo. Ya podía sentir el viento en el pelo y la felicidad de tener a Sasuke a su lado.

Al ir llegando al final del corredor central, el ruido de la horca se intensificó.

—¿Es usted la señorita Haruno? —le preguntó un chico que debía rondar los quince años y que se plantó delante de ella con la horca desgastada en la mano—. Sasuke Uchiha ha traído algo para usted, y me ha dicho que no se vaya usted de aquí sin verlo.

—¿Él ya se ha ido? —preguntó, y la noticia de su ausencia cayó como un jarro de agua helada—. ¿Qué me ha dejado? ¿Una silla?

Era lo único que se le ocurría que podía haber llevado a un establo.

—Bueno, en parte —el chaval señaló un punto con la hora—. La última cuadra a la derecha. Dice que es suya.

Una sensación indescriptible la sacudió de pies a cabeza. Si Sasuke le había enviado una nota pero no se había quedado para verla...

Sakura tropezó con una tabla inexistente cuando asomó la cara roja de un caballo, que piafó a modo de bienvenida, moviendo de arriba abajo la cara, entusiasmado.

—Kammeo...

Sakura apoyó la mano en el cuello de su yegua. ¿Dónde estaba Sasuke?

¿Por qué se había marchado?

Unos pasos resonaron a su espalda, pero no eran los de Sasuke sino los de aquel muchacho.

—Dice que está lista para montar. Ha dejado la cabezada y la silla en el guadarnés. Se lo he dicho al capitán, pero no sé si debo o no ensillársela.

—¿Está lista? Eso no puede ser.

—Es lo que él me ha dicho.

¿Habría terminado el entrenamiento de Kammeo sin ella? No, él no le haría algo así. Quería que la yegua y ella aprendiesen juntas. Por eso había accedido a vendérsela en un principio.

¿Qué podía hacer? No le había pagado, y tampoco tenía ni idea de cuánto podía costar un caballo así.

—Ah, sí, también me dijo otra cosa —añadió el muchacho—. Me dijo que la yegua es un regalo.

¿Un regalo? Sakura se separó del animal temblando como si una tormenta de viento ártico soplase a su alrededor y salió corriendo del establo.

La sangre le chillaba en los oídos mientras corría. ¿Por qué habría roto su promesa? El día anterior había estado a punto de besarla, eso era indudable. El afecto palpitaba en su mirada, en su voz, en sus manos.

¿Por qué habría hecho algo así sin darle una explicación?

¡Claro! Su padre. Tenía que haber hablado con Sasuke. La ira la llevaba en volandas por el camino de los edificios de administración, y abría la puerta de entrada justo cuando su padre iba a salir.

— ¡Sakura Haruno! —exclamó Kazashi, mirándola—. ¡Traes el pelo revuelto y estás cubierta de polvo! ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Por una vez, ignoró sus críticas. Estaba demasiado enfadada para pensar en otra cosa.

— Quiero saber qué le has dicho a Sasuke Uchiha.

—Lo que me importa en este momento eres tú, Sakura —Kazashi bajó la voz y se acercó a ella—. Fíjate en el vestido que llevas.

—Has hablado con él, lo sé. ¿Qué le has dicho?

—Una joven de tu edad debe llevar el pelo recogido, y no suelto a la espalda como si fuese una mocosa.

—Papá, ¿quieres hacer el favor de escucharme? Le has hablado a Sasuke de que sueñas con un licenciado de West Point para mí, ¿verdad?

Kazashi enrojeció.

—He hablado con él del caballo, Sakura. No quiero que te hagas daño. Debes quedarte en el fuerte, donde estás protegida. La escuela empieza la semana que viene y quiero que conozcas a unos cuantos niños más.

Aquella tarde. Precisamente cuando iba a encontrarse con Sasuke. La ira volvió a atravesarla de parte a parte, como una hoja bien afilada.

—Yo no soy uno de tus soldados, papá. Puede que si te lo digo lo suficiente, llegues a entenderlo: voy a hacer lo que yo quiera.

—No pienso permitir que salgas del fuerte.

—No puedes hacer eso...

—Soy el coronel de este fuerte y ya lo he hecho —espetó.

Sakura sabía que podía hacerlo, dio media vuelta y salió sin mirarlo aun cuando él la llamó varias veces.

A la mañana siguiente atravesaría el bosque, tomaría el camino del lago y subiría a casa de Sasuke. Tenía que asegurarse de que comprendiera que el coronel no la controlaba.

Sabía lo que era verdaderamente importante en la vida, y no tenía miedo. Ni una pizca.

«No te pongas nerviosa, Sakura», se decía mientras caminaba por el camino del lago. Seguramente la estaba esperando. Debía saber que iría a darle las gracias. Además, tenía que decirle que lo que le había contado su padre no era cierto.

«Dios mío, ayúdame a hacerle comprender», rogó fervientemente y unos gansos azules levantaron el vuelo a su paso.

Una sombra se movió un poco más adelante y oyó un ladrido.

¡Meka! Sasuke tenía que estar cerca, sin duda.

—Sí, te he traído una golosina —dijo riendo, cuando el animal casi saltó sobre su cesta, de la que Sakura sacó una galleta para él.

Todo iba a salir bien, se decía mientras avanzaba por el camino escoltada por Meka. Sasuke debía estar esperándola, y comprendería. Conocía lo bastante bien a su padre para saber que se había excedido en sus planes de boda. El maravilloso tiempo que habían compartido no tenía por qué terminar.

Coronaron la colina y la tierra de Sasuke apareció ante sus ojos, pero no el dueño. No estaba con los caballos, y los establos estaban vacíos.

Quizá había bajado al pueblo. Podía ser que él hubiese tomado la carretera, ella el camino, y que no se hubiesen visto. Pero al mismo tiempo sabía que todas aquellas explicaciones no eran más que excusas, excusas que pretendían proteger su loco corazón.

Sasuke se habría llevado a Meka con él. Cuando bajaba al fuerte, el animal lo esperaba en la puerta sin moverse.

Solo podía haber una razón por la que se hubiera dejado al perro allí: para que la acompañara de vuelta al fuerte.

No. Tenía que haber otra razón distinta. Intentó encontrar otra, la que fuera: que había ido a ayudar a un vecino, a atender a un caballo en el fuerte, a hacer un recado, a ver a su sobrina... cualquier cosa que hiciera de su ausencia solo eso, una ausencia.

Pero no. Lo que le había dicho su padre debía haberle causado una mala impresión. ¿Cómo iba a poder reparar el daño?

Dejó la cesta y se sentó en el primer escalón del porche. Meka olisqueó la tapa intentando llegar a las galletas y ella lo reprendió, a lo que él respondió tumbándose a sus pies a esperar con ella.

Las nubes blancas que habían ido llegando desde el sur empezaban a acumularse y su tono antes blanco empezaba a ser plomizo. El viento cobró fuerza y bajó de temperatura, y llevaba consigo el olor a manzanas maduras de un campo vecino.

Sakura dio un respingo cuando estalló el primer relámpago. Los caballos echaron a correr al galope, dentro del perímetro del corral.

Una cortina de lluvia barría las montañas distantes. Se acercaba una tormenta. De pronto, unas gotas frías y duras como balas empezaron a caer sobre la hierba y a rebotar en la tierra, con lo que tuvo que subir al porche a refugiarse. Los relámpagos seguían iluminando el cielo en décimas de segundo, los truenos eran roncos y estremecedores y la lluvia caía con violencia.

Ni rastro de Sasuke.

Sakura esperó a que los relámpagos cesaran y que el viento aflojase para emprender el camino de vuelta a casa acompañada por Meka.

Corría para evitar la tormenta a lomos de Shadow cuando la vio, a pesar del aguacero, con la cabeza agachada, el agua cayendo de su sombrero y las faldas empapadas y pegadas a las caderas. Sakura avanzaba por el valle hacia el lago y los árboles. Hacia el camino que la llevaba a casa. Meka levantó la cabeza y olfateó el aire, pero siguió al lado de la mujer.

Sasuke metió a Shadow entre los árboles y esperó, protegido de la lluvia por un arce pero no del dolor de su corazón.

La vio volverse aún y mirar hacia la casa y las colinas, y él retrocedió un poco más, no fuese a verlo.

Se quedó parada un instante más, como si presintiese su presencia, aun con la lluvia empapándola y el viento tirando de sus faldas. Aun temblando como temblaba.

Temblando como temblaba también él. Como si unos clavos de hielo le laceraran la carne y le llegaran hasta el corazón.

«Es lo mejor», se dijo. Pero su corazón no lo creyó.

Las dificultades no eran nuevas para él, lo mismo que la pérdida. En un instante, Sakura echó a correr y desapareció de su vista, así, sin más, como un sueño desvaneciéndose al despertar.

No se molestó en mentirse más. En fingir que no había caído bajo su hechizo. Que era como cualquier otra mujer, porque sabía bien lo que era: su faro, su luz. Sin ella, su mundo quedaría frío y en penumbra para siempre.

.


	15. C13 * Otra oportunidad

.

Los sonidos quedos de los niños trabajando en los problemas de matemáticas en sus pupitres llenaban la única sala de la escuela. Sakura hojeaba el cuaderno, pensando en qué iba a hacer con su siguiente grupo.

Los días de otoño estaban siendo muy buenos, y sabía que muchos de los niños aún tenían tareas que hacer en casa. La cosecha principal ya había terminado, pero aún había heno que cortar y almacenar, cosechas de frutas y verduras que recoger y poner en conserva. Algo corto estaría bien, así que cerró el libro y llamó al siguiente grupo para que se colocara en la primera fila. Jira Shigaraki, Sarada y Haru ocuparon el lugar indicado con algo de nerviosismo.

Jira comenzó a resolver la primera resta que le había dado y, mientras Sakura escuchaba pacientemente, un movimiento en la ventana llamó su atención.

Sasuke Uchiha pasaba por la calle montando a su semental, con la espalda recta, los hombros hacia atrás y los dientes apretados. El viento tiraba de su pelo y el caballo y él se movían al unísono. Era poesía y fuerza, viento y fuego, y todo el cuerpo le dolió de añoranza.

—¿Está bien, señorita Haruno? —preguntó Jira, lo que le hizo volver la atención al grupo que tenía delante.

—Perfecta, Jira. Sarada, veamos si tú puedes también solventar esta.

Sakura le dio un segundo problema y la sobrina de Sasuke respondió con rapidez.

Si tuviese la oportunidad de escaparse, de robar un momento para ver a Sasuke. Aunque, por otro lado, temía que volviera a ocultarse en las sombras.

Deslizó la mano por la línea de su mandíbula. Era una suavidad que nunca antes había experimentado. Un mechón de pelo rosa le rozó, y el deseo se hizo tan intenso en él como la boca de un tornado. Y, al igual que con los tornados, no pudo contenerlo. No pudo huir de él. No pudo vencerlo. Pasó un dedo por el labio inferior de Sakura, sonrosado como el pétalo de una flor y tan suave como ella antes de cubrirlo con la boca.

Pero aquella caricia no era suficiente. Él se sentía arder por dentro y gemía quedamente, como en un ruego.

Debajo del vestido, era más suave que la seda y, tras tumbarla sobre la cama, ambos se encontraron como tierra y cielo, como trueno y relámpago, su miembro erecto y su carne acogedora...

Sasuke Uchiha se despertó de pronto. El deseo le palpitaba en las venas y las sábanas estaban empapadas cuando las apartó.

Un sueño. Había sido solo un sueño y sin embargo podía saborear la dulzura de la boca de Sakura y sentir el calor de su cuerpo, y maldijo su mala fortuna porque aquello fuese solo un sueño y no realidad.

La noche llevaba la brisa fresca del otoño en ciernes. Las últimas manzanas y los últimos melocotones perfumaban el aire y Sasuke salió a oscuras, con la erección contenida dentro de los pantalones y respirando agitadamente.

Un halcón solitario describió un círculo en el cielo y gritó una sola vez, como si fuese el eco de su soledad.

¿Por qué aquella noche? ¿Por qué después de haber renunciado a tanto tenía que traicionarle la cabeza?

Aquella mañana la había visto a través de la ventana de la pequeña escuela. Por eso había soñado con ella.

Era un hombre juicioso, y precisamente por eso no volvería a pensar en ella. Pero temía que su cuerpo nunca la olvidara.

.

Sakura se incorporó en la cama sobresaltada. Tenía la respiración tan agitada como si hubiese corrido varios kilómetros. Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, por la que entraba la luz de la luna.

El aire fresco de la noche olía a misterio y a promesas. ¿Con qué había estado soñando? Había una imagen palpitando en su mente, como un recuerdo a punto de ser rememorado.

Una sombra se cruzó por delante del disco brillante de la luna, con las alas desplegadas con soberbia majestad, y la soledad de aquel ave la conmovió.

¿Iba a estar ella también sola? Todas sus amigas se habían casado y tenían ya a su lado un hombre que les proporcionara seguridad, un hogar y unos hijos. Pero la vida no podía ser solo eso.

Después de su última visita al rancho de Sasuke Uchiha, habían empezado las clases, y pasaba en la escuela casi todas las horas del día. Cuando acababan las clases, tenía que limpiarla y preparar las lecciones del día siguiente. Tenía una veintena de alumnos, cada uno casi con un nivel distinto y con necesidades particulares.

Pero ni aun así, había podido dejar de pensar en Sasuke y, con el corazón encogido, siguió contemplando el vuelo de aquel halcón recortado frente a la silueta de la luna.

Aquel sábado por la tarde hacía calor, y le había prometido a su padre que no iría muy lejos; pero, sin darse cuenta, llegó al borde del lago donde crecían fragantes moras ya maduras. El camino que conducía a casa de Sasuke Uchiha no quedaba lejos.

Quizá, cuando hubiera llenado la cesta de moras, podía...

Algo movió los arbustos a sus pies y Sakura dio un salto hacia atrás, dejando caer la cesta.

No era una serpiente, ni nada peligroso. El arbusto seguía moviéndose y Sakura se agachó y apartó una rama. Allí, temblando como una hoja, había una especie de montón de plumas y, cuando sopló el viento, el corazón se le heló: era un halcón herido.

La sangre manchaba la tierra e intentó acercarse a él. El animal batió una sola ala e intentó huir, pero aulló de dolor y cayó nuevamente al suelo. Respirando agitadamente, como si estuviese convencido de que iba a morir, bajó la cabeza, temblando con tanta fuerza que hasta la última de sus plumas se sacudía.

Pobre animal. Quizá pudiera meterlo en la cesta. Estiró los brazos hacia él y el halcón la picó con fuerza en un dedo.

Estaba tan asustado que era capaz de luchar con ella. No podía salvarlo y tampoco podía dejarlo allí. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Sin dejar de temblar, el halcón se aventuró a mirarla por encima del ala ensangrentada.

Sasuke. Sin pensárselo dos veces, echó a correr camino arriba por aquel lugar que le era tan familiar.

El ladrido de Meka le dio la bienvenida en cuanto coronó la colina. El animal salió corriendo hacia ella y su dueño dejó en suspenso la tarea de apilar heno. ¿Sería bienvenida allí después de lo que su padre le había dicho?

Pero respiró hondo y avanzó hacia el hombre que se acercaba, con la horca en una mano y la camisa en la otra. Su pecho desnudo la fascinó. Qué fuerte parecía con cada uno de sus músculos nítidamente dibujado bajo su piel de bronce.

—No esperaba volver a verte —dijo él, clavando la horca en la tierra para ponerse la camisa—. No deberías estar aquí.

¿Cuántas semanas llevaba queriendo explicárselo? Pero aquel no era el momento.

—He encontrado un halcón herido junto al lago. ¿Tú sabrías cómo ayudarlo?

Sasuke la miró. Su rostro parecía esculpido en piedra y su mirada la poblaban las sombras.

—Llévame hasta donde esté.

Bajaron por el mismo camino hasta llegar a los arbustos que crecían justo al borde del agua. A cada paso que daba, lo sentía detrás.

—Aquí está —dijo, arrodillándose y apartando el arbusto para que Sasuke pudiera verlo.

—Parece que le ha alcanzado una bala.

Sasuke se agachó y su hombro, su brazo y su pierna se rozaron con ella.

Un calor abrasador la sofocó mientras Sasuke recogía al ave. ¿No sentiría él lo mismo?

—¿Quieres decir que alguien ha debido dispararle?

—No sé si deliberadamente o no, pero eso parece —contestó y, dirigiéndose al Sasuke, le habló en su propia lengua con palabras suaves y profundas.

El animal intentó escapar, pero en cuanto Sasuke lo tuvo en sus manos, con las alas y las patas bien sujetas, dejó de pelear.

—Habrá sido un cazador de patos que ha errado el tiro, para desgracia de este pobre animal — Sasuke lo acurrucó contra su pecho y se levantó—. Me ocuparé de él. Meka te acompañará a casa.

—Pero yo...

—Tu sitio es el fuerte y no conmigo.

No había nada de transigencia en su mirada de acero, ni nada de corrección en el modo en que la camisa dé algodón se le pegaba al torso. Parecía un guerrero. Un hombre al que ella deseaba fervientemente conocer.

—¿Es eso lo que te dijo mi padre?

—Me dijo muchas cosas—contestó. ¿Era pena lo que oía en su voz?—. Y estoy de acuerdo con él.

—Pero puede que yo no.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, sorprendido.

—Él no dirige mi vida, aunque no por eso deje de intentarlo. ¿Te ha hablado del yerno licenciado en West Point que quiere tener?

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa.

—Mencionó lo importante que era para ti casarte bien.

—Mi padre no sabría lo que es un buen matrimonio ni aunque se tropezase con él —por fin lo vio sonreír—. ¿Cómo vas a curar al pájaro?

—Ven. Te lo enseñaré.

Aquellas palabras bastaron para que su espíritu volara más alto que cualquier pájaro.

.


	16. C14 * En tus brazos

.

Su cuerpo no había olvidado los sueños que lo habían estado torturando noche tras noche, y mientras atendía al halcón teniendo a Sakura a su lado, tenía que combatir el deseo que le inspiraba.

Un deseo que se inflamaba cada vez que la manga de la blusa de Sakura le rozaba el brazo, cada vez que un mechón de su cabello le tocaba el rostro. Cada vez que la mirada se le escapaba furtivamente a la curva de sus labios o de sus pechos.

—Sabes mucho sobre pájaros —dijo ella, y sus manos se rozaron cuando le entregó una tira de tejido de algodón empapada en unas hierbas—. No sé de nadie que sepa cómo curar a un halcón.

—Yo tuve una cría cuando era pequeño.

—¿Tu mascota era un halcón?

—Una hembra de halcón. La enseñé a cazar, y la solté cuando ya podía valerse sola.

—¿Alguna vez volvió a verte?

—No, pero la veía de vez en cuando al salir de caza con mi padre —aquellos recuerdos lo llenaron de dolor y ternura—. Me llamaba desde el cielo y, cuando me despertaba por la mañana, me encontraba con algo de lo que había cazado delante de la puerta de mi cabaña.

—Entonces, sí que volvió contigo.

— Sí, pero no como mascota. De eso hace ya mucho tiempo.

No quería que le hiciese más preguntas, porque sabía adonde conducirían: más allá del tiempo feliz de su infancia hasta los años turbulentos de la guerra, en la que su pueblo había ganado la batalla por la tierra, pero pagando un precio muy alto. Demasiado alto.

No podía pensar en las pérdidas. En los hermanos que no volvieron, en su padre, que pagó con su sangre el precio de aquella tierra. Aquella tierra que él, Sasuke Uchiha, nunca abandonaría.

—He hecho todo lo que he podido —dijo, tras vendarle el ala—. Ahora solo queda esperar. Veremos si sobrevive.

—Me alegro de haber venido a buscarte —contestó ella, rozándole el antebrazo.

El corazón se lanzó a un ritmo desbocado y tuvo que apretar los dientes para impedir que se le escapara un gemido. Sakura era joven e inocente. No tenía ni idea de cómo se sentía él, de cómo un hombre se sentía cuando ansiaba a la mujer que lo hacía sentirse completo.

—Es tarde —dijo. Empezaba a anochecer—. Tu padre se va a enfadar.

—Mi padre no dirige mi vida.

—Yo no puedo permitirme su ira, y tú no puedes arriesgar tu reputación. ¿Qué hay de tu matrimonio?

—Sasuke —dijo, y tomó su mano, no como una caricia pasajera, sino con determinación—. Yo no quiero lo que mi padre quiere para mí. Solo me casaré con el hombre al que quiera con todo mi corazón.

Y ese hombre no era él. Estaba seguro.

Sin embargo, sintió que entrelazaba los dedos con los suyos y que apretaba su mano, haciéndole desear...

No. No podía ser. Sakura era joven e impresionable, eso era todo. Y él no tenía la fuerza necesaria para soportar más dolor.

Se separó de ella intentando convencerse de que hacía lo que tenía que hacer.

—Es demasiado tarde para que vuelvas a casa solo con Meka. Espera aquí. Voy por mi caballo.

—¿No quieres que me quede?

Él apretó los puños para poder soportar el dolor que veía en su mirada. Un dolor del que él era responsable por apartarla de su lado. Por hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

—No es lo que yo quiero. Nunca podrá serlo.

Las fuerzas encontradas del deseo y la integridad, de la pérdida y el ansia, amenazaban con partirlo por la mitad. Quería abrazarla. Quería amarla. Quería saciar su apetito de ella de una vez por todas.

Sakura era demasiado inocente para saber nada del deseo que lo atormentaba, y escapó a las sombras azuladas del atardecer dejando que el viento lo refrescase, pero solo consiguió avivar las llamas.

— ¿Crees que el halcón necesitará cuidados durante la noche? —preguntó ella a su espalda—. Podría quedarme.

—No. Yo lo atenderé.

—A mí no me importaría hacerlo. Yo lo encontré. Es mi responsabilidad.

—Ahora está caliente y alimentado gracias a ti. Has hecho más que haría la mayoría. Estás sangrando...

Ella se miró la mano. Tenía que haber visto la herida antes, mientras sujetaba la palangana para que lavase al pájaro. En aquel momento estaba ya demasiado oscuro para que pudiera haberla visto.

—No es nada.

—Puedo vendártela.

La condujo a la casa en la pequeña elevación del terreno, oscura y solitaria, y esperó dentro a que encendiera una vela y luego otra. La Llama iluminó con suavidad unas alfombras tejidas a mano, un suelo pulido de madera, paredes de color miel y muebles de madera.

Un hogar. Aquel hombre. Aquella tierra. Aquella casa.

—Ven —dijo, ofreciéndole una silla.

Temblando de excitación por estar tan cerca de él, le vio encender una lámpara y sacar una pequeña palangana y utensilios de un cajón. Mirara donde mirase solo veía belleza... hojas de parra labradas en los respaldos de las sillas, en la alacena, tapices indios y motivos tribales colgados por las paredes.

Sasuke tomó su mano para acercarla a la luz.

—Puede que te escueza un poco.

—Soy una chica valiente —bromeó, y eso le hizo sonreír. Sus movimientos eran firmes pero cuidadosos, y el corazón se le aceleró al sentir que le limpiaba el nudillo herido.

Así se sentiría siendo amada por él. Así serían sus caricias.

Le envolvió el dedo con una tira de tejido de algodón y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el pecho de Sasuke también subía y bajaba con suma rapidez. Igual que el suyo.

—Ya está. Ahora ya podemos irnos a tu casa.

Había desaparecido la máscara de piedra y la distancia. Sasuke Uchiha sonreía con todo el corazón.

Sakura sintió que la inundaba una intensa felicidad, dulce y todopoderosa. Y cuando él se acercó y la besó en la palma de la mano, lo supo.

Supo que aquel era el hombre al que amaría durante el resto de su vida.

Estaba mal. Él lo sabía, pero no había podido evitar ofrecerle la mano a Sakura para subirla a la grupa de Shadow. Pretendía sentarla de lado sobre la silla y sujetarla con los brazos.

Pero ella tenía otras ideas. Se colocó a horcajadas delante de él, entre sus muslos, y de pronto fue incapaz de razonar. Sus nalgas encajaban perfectamente entre sus piernas, y la sensación era el mismo paraíso.

Su pelo hermoso color rosa, le rozaba la piel del cuello y el pecho y su calor lo empapaba desde el vientre a la barbilla, hundiéndolo en un mar de deseo.

Inmediatamente experimentó una erección, que intentó combatir con todas sus fuerzas, pero no lo consiguió, y Sakura se quedó inmóvil un instante. Debía haberlo sentido.

Qué vergüenza. Sakura era una señorita, y reaccionar así ante, ella era una tremenda falta de respeto. ¿Qué podía decir para explicarlo? ¿Que su voluntad de hierro se derretía como hielo puesto al sol cuando ella estaba cerca?

—Hace una tarde maravillosa, ¿no crees? — preguntó, mirándolo por encima del hombro y con una enigmática sonrisa en los labios.

Sasuke ahogó un gemido y puso a Shadow al galope. El paso del animal movía a Sakura íntimamente contra su cuerpo, y cuando tuvo que rodearla por la cintura con un brazo, la necesidad fue insostenible.

Pero ella no protestó, sino que se apoyó descaradamente en él. Eran como un árbol al viento, moviéndose al unísono, acariciándose en un ritmo tan antiguo como el tiempo. A cada tranco de Shadow, se acercaban tanto como el atardecer a la noche. Las estrellas brillaban ya en el extremo oriental del mundo, iluminando los lugares de los que se había apoderado ya la oscuridad.

No se atrevió a respirar por temor a romper el momento. Por temor a despertar y descubrir que solo era un sueño, que se desintegraría entre sus manos como la niebla cuando quisiera abrazarla.

Demasiado pronto el fuerte apareció oscuro y amenazador en el claro. Todo estaba tranquilo y entraron solos por el camino que conducía a las puertas cerradas.

Fue una pena tener que bajarse del caballo. En cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, este terminó.

Aun en la oscuridad, podía ver su cara, adivinar su sonrisa al apoyarse en sus manos, y saboreó aquel último contacto antes de dejarla en el suelo.

—Me gustaría ir mañana a ver al halcón.

—Enviaré a Meka a buscarte.

—Podrías venir a buscarme tú —le dijo, muy erguida, desafiándolo con su propia osadía. Con el dorso de la mano, rozó su mejilla.

—Lo haré.

Sakura ansiaba una caricia más intensa, más atrevida. Todo su ser estaba en llamas y le pedía a gritos que volviera a llevarla entre sus brazos. Que volviera a sentir la solidez de su pecho tras su espalda, sus piernas como columnas abrazándola, el empuje de esa parte de él que en aquel momento empujaba dentro de los pantalones.

Ella era la causa, y le parecía imposible que aquel hombre noble y excepcional la deseara.

—Tu padre se enfadará.

—Es probable.

Sasuke miró su boca y, aun en la oscuridad, Sakura vio dilatarse sus pupilas.

Nada había en el mundo que desease más que su beso. Y no un beso contenido, sino uno íntimo y tierno, profundo y apasionado. La clase de beso de un amante.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Sasuke se inclinó hacia ella y los labios le temblaron de anticipación; lo único que Sakura podía oír era el latido de su corazón y el gemido de su garganta cuando él, en lugar de unir sus labios a los de ella, apoyó la frente en la suya.

—Me quedaré hasta que estés al otro lado de las puertas.

Sus respiraciones se mezclaron y aquella intimidad fue como un fogonazo.

«Mañana», se prometió. Mañana lo besaría. No iba a avergonzarse de su amor por él, ni de la pasión honesta que le palpitaba en las venas.

—Buenas noches, Sakura —dijo, y sus palabras le reverberaron dentro.

Lo vio alejarse y subir a lomos de su semental, y necesitó hacer un gran esfuerzo para darse la vuelta y llamar a las puertas cerradas. Un par de segundos, y un soldado contestó mientras Sasuke Uchiha montaba guardia; parecía formar parte de la noche, misterioso y magnífico... su único y verdadero amor.

Entonces se abrió la puerta y volvió a su mundo. Y Sasuke, al suyo.

.


	17. C15 * Juntos a cada paso

.

El amanecer fue cobrando materia en suaves despertares de luz, de vida y de color ante los ojos de Sasuke. Las gotas de rocío de la hierba brillaban como si fueran diamantes al tocarlas la luz del sol que se asomaba por el horizonte.

No se había acostado en toda la noche atendiendo al halcón, pero sus pensamientos los ocupaba Sakura. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de tratarla así? ¿Cómo había podido dejarse vencer por la debilidad? ¿Cómo había podido jugar con fuego?

Nada bueno podía provocar su deseo por la hija del coronel. Porque no solo había deseado besarla, sino tumbarse con ella al abrigo de los árboles y hacerle el amor como ya se lo había hecho en sueños.

¿Tan débil era? ¿Tan falto de control estaba? Enfadado consigo mismo y con la vida que había elegido y su insoportable soledad, se levantó y caminó hacia el establo.

Los caballos piafaron dándole los buenos días y la vaca que había en la última cuadra mugió un melancólico saludo.

La luz del nuevo día se filtraba por los huecos entre los troncos e iluminaba el nido improvisado en la pared del fondo. El halcón estaba inmóvil en una palangana llena de heno. La criatura estaba hecha una pelota, con la cabeza oculta en el ala sana, rígida y fría.

La tristeza lo inundó cuando pasó un dedo suavemente por sus plumas y el halcón apenas se estremeció.

Sakura llegaría pronto. Quería ver al ave herida. Luego, tendrían que hablar. Y él tendría que contener su deseo de besarla.

¿Cómo iba a conseguirlo después de lo de la noche anterior? ¿Cómo iba a contener su deseo por ella cuando era ya una fuerza incontenible?

¿Sería demasiado temprano para ir al rancho de Sasuke? Sakura bajó por la escalera con la ilusión volándole por las venas.

La casa parecía vacía y no oyó los pasos de Kizashi en la habitación de arriba. Bien. Aún no se había levantado. No era que lo estuviera evitando, pero desde luego no quería tener que darle explicaciones. Kizashi no estaba en casa cuando había llegado la noche anterior. Debía estar en su despacho, pero no le cabía duda alguna de que no iba a estar muy satisfecho con que se hubiera ido a recoger moras sola.

Atándose la cinta del sombrero, salió de la casa. El sol brillaba sobre la tierra empapada de rocío y la hierba crujía por la escarcha bajo sus botas.

Los guardianes de la puerta hicieron una leve inclinación al verla pasar, y en cuanto las puertas del fuerte quedaron lejos, se levantó las faldas y echó a correr hacia el bosque.

Sasuke salió de entre los árboles tal y como le había prometido. Tenía un porte casi regio, como el de uno de aquellos caballeros antiguos. Su caballero. Su único amor.

—No puedo creer que esté vivo — Sakura se inclinó y los mechones que se escapaban de su elegante moño le rozaron la mejilla—. Lo has salvado.

Había tanto respeto en aquellas palabras que Sasuke sintió vergüenza y, con un carraspeo, se juró ignorar las sensaciones que aquel inocente roce le provocaban.

—Solo le he curado la herida. Este animal le debe la vida a la señorita que lo encontró.

—No. Yo no habría sabido curarlo.

Sasuke metió un trozo de tela en un cubo con agua y unas gotas gruesas cayeron en el pico del animal. La criatura ladeó la cabeza para capturarlas, demasiado débil para nada más.

—Que beba es un buen síntoma —dijo, sujetando la tela pacientemente.

«Concéntrate en el pájaro y no en la mujer», se dijo.

Pero ella se acercó un poco más, fascinada al parecer por su forma de cuidar al animal.

—¿Puedo hacerlo yo?

Su hombro le rozó el brazo y tuvo que apretar los dientes.

—Muévete despacio.

Sus manos se rozaron y el deseo volvió a crecer. Ella tomó en la mano el trozo de tela y estiró el brazo por delante de su pecho para hundirlo en el agua. Pero Sasuke no oyó el chapoteo, sino su propio pulso.

La curva exterior de su seno era como seda caliente en su brazo. Bajo aquellas capas de lana y algodón sabía que se escondía una piel suave como la seda, y que sus senos serían firmes y de pezón rosado.

La garganta se le cerró y tuvo que alejarse.

—Mira, conmigo no quiere beber. Será mejor que lo hagas tú.

Cualquier hombre prudente se alejaría de ella, y él mismo tenía miles de razones para hacerlo y solo una para quedarse.

Odiando su propia debilidad, volvió a tomar el trozo de tela. Ella se quedó a su lado. El halcón ladeó la cabeza hacia las gotas que caían de la tela.

—Es un halcón azul —se oyó decir como a gran distancia—. ¿Ves las plumas azul oscuro que tiene en las alas?

—Pues el vientre lo tiene casi del color del cielo.

—Es más pequeño que los halcones que yo he visto por aquí — escurrió la tela y el animal chilló—. Se encuentra ya lo bastante fuerte para quejarse.

—Has debido estar levantado toda la noche. Se te ve agotado.

—Quería que sobreviviera.

—Eres un hombre increíble —susurró, con el mismo tono de quien contempla por primera vez un cielo cuajado de estrellas.

Y él sintió vergüenza de sus pensamientos.

—No me conoces, Sakura. No sabes qué clase de hombre soy.

—Sé lo que he visto hasta ahora,—dijo, y se acercó más—. Sé lo que siento.

Todos sus instintos le ordenaban salir de allí. Si quería salvar su corazón y su dignidad, tenía que marcharse.

Sakura apoyó la mano en su camisa, se puso de puntillas y sus labios se entreabrieron.

Sasuke la besó apasionadamente, sin contenerse, sin preámbulos, dejándose conducir por la pasión incontenible que sentía. Y ella se entregó a él deseosa, pasando de un beso inseguro a otro febril.

Sus labios eran como seda caliente, su lengua como satén húmedo.

Tenía los senos pegados a su pecho y la erección de Sasuke palpitaba contra su vientre. Unos tirones del cuerpo de su vestido y podrían estar piel contra piel, hombre contra mujer, amante contra amante.

Una agonía lo llenó, mayor que cualquier dolor que hubiese experimentado nunca. Ella se movió contra su cuerpo, una joven inexperta que no podía calibrar las consecuencias de su beso, ni saber qué quería de ella.

—No debería haber hecho esto —dijo, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para separarse—. Te mereces mi respeto, no esto.

—Eres el hombre que quiero —dijo ella, apoyando la mano en su mejilla.

Fue ella quien lo besó entonces, y su beso fue una tierna caricia de sus labios. Su dulzura lo atormentaba más que su fuego, y cada fibra de su ser le pedía a gritos que continuara.

—No soy yo a quien tú quieres, Sakura —dijo, e incapaz de separarse, pasó el pulgar por sus labios—. No soy hombre para ti. Pregúntaselo a tu padre y verás como está de acuerdo conmigo.

—No tengo nada que preguntarle a mi padre. Soy lo bastante mayor para saber lo que siento — humedeció su dedo con la punta de la lengua—. Y te quiero a ti. Solo a ti.

—No puede ser —lucharía contra mil guerreros si hiciera falta con tal de cambiar ese hecho, si es que eso fuera posible—. Te mereces más de lo que yo puedo darte.

— Tú tienes más que darme que cualquier mayor del ejército — apoyó la mejilla sobre su pecho—. Mi única duda es: ¿me quieres?

—Sí —pronunció casi sin voz aquella palabra que lo deshonraba, que destruía su integridad. La única que podía hacerla pensar que existía la posibilidad de un futuro juntos.

—Entonces, tenemos todo lo que necesitamos —sonrió, y Sasuke habría jurado que vio la eternidad en sus ojos.

Una eternidad para los dos, hombre y mujer. Si pudiera ser.

—He vuelto tan pronto como he podido. No he sido capaz de pensar en otra cosa —confesó Sakura al ver a Sasuke ofrecerle un trocito de trucha ahumada al ave herida.

—Qué afortunado es este pájaro.

—No solo pensaba en él.

El recuerdo de su beso ardió entre ellos y el deseo la sepultó. Él también la deseaba, y ser consciente de ello le dio valor para no volver a besarla.

—Ha empezado a comer, pero no demasiado — Sasuke dejó a un lado el trozo de trucha que quedaba—. A lo mejor lo quiere luego.

—¿Tú crees que vivirá?

— Es una buena señal que haya empezado a comer.

Sasuke parecía más animado, pero se alejó con la cabeza baja, un hombre de fuerza y silencios.

El animal herido se acomodó para dormir en su nido, vivo gracias a aquel hombre.

Durante todo el día apenas había podido pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en aquel beso. O lo bien que se había sentido en sus brazos. Su cuerpo se derretía cada vez que pensaba en él, o en el contacto de sus manos.

Ay, cómo deseaba que volviese a acariciarla...

Lo siguió al jardín, donde el sol y el viento cambiaban el color y las formas de las hojas de los árboles. En naranja, dorado y rojo, seguían colgadas de las ramas, sin decidirse a caer. Solo unas cuantas volaban cerca del suelo.

La estación estaba cambiando. El tiempo pasaba. Toda su vida había estado esperando encontrar un hombre al que amar. Un hombre con el que poder crear un hogar verdadero. El marido con el que tener hijos.

Lo vio acariciar el cuello de Kammeo y lo sintió tan solo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría viviendo aislado de su tribu y su cultura, aparte también del asentamiento que no dejaba de crecer junto al fuerte?

—Todavía no te he dado las gracias por ella — dijo, acercándose—. Te habría pagado lo que me hubieras pedido.

—Ese era el problema —contestó, con las facciones como talladas en piedra—. Que no podría aceptar tu dinero.

—¿Porque soy una mujer?

—Porque eres la mujer.

Se volvió a mirarla, y vio la lucha que se libraba en su interior.

Todo lo que quería. Todo lo que temía.

—Quiero aprender a montar con ella — Sakura lo besó brevemente en los labios—. Y quiero que me enseñes tú.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y los tendones del cuello sobresalieron por la tensión. Entonces deslizó una mano por su nuca e irremediablemente sus bocas se encontraron en un choque de deseo y ternura, luchando los dos, venciendo los dos.

Al separarse, los dos quedaron sin aliento.

—Te ayudaré a subir —dijo él, arrodillándose y colocando delante de ella una mano.

Sakura apoyó el pie en su mano y se aferró a la crin flameante de Kammeo. La fuerza de Sasuke la llevó a lomos de la yegua y se rio cuando las faldas dejaron al descubierto sus botas.

—No me digas que has venido andando hasta aquí —dijo Sasuke, entregándole las riendas.

—No sé montar. Por eso te pedí que me enseñaras, pero después te dejaste convencer por mi padre.

Sasuke puso la mano en su mejilla.

—Deberías escucharlo.

—Esta vez, se equivoca —contestó y besó su palma—. ¿Vas a enseñarme desde ahí?

—Ese era mi plan.

—Prefiero los métodos de enseñanza más activos —dijo, y Sasuke gimió cuando ella volvió a besarle la palma de la mano —Aprendería mejor así.

—Y claro, no nos gustaría que fracasaras, ¿verdad?

—Exacto. Quiero hacerlo bien.

Sasuke montó tras ella, colocándola entre sus muslos, y tantas sensaciones la abordaron que Sakura ni siquiera se dio cuenta del nerviosismo de la yegua al notar el peso de dos jinetes.

Él la calmó con palabras suaves.

—Confianza —le dijo a ella al oído—. Es lo que un jinete y su caballo necesitan por encima de todo. La yegua tiene que confiar en que no vas a guiarla a ningún peligro y, tú, debes confiar en lo que ella te diga.

—¿Es que también hablas con los caballos?

—Más ó menos —la rodeó por la cintura—. Anuda las riendas y déjalas.

Todos sus músculos estaban alertas, como si su cuerpo esperase que ocurriera algo maravilloso. Incluso le costaba trabajo hacer obedecer a sus manos. No había distancia, ni diferencias entre ellos en aquel momento.

—Aprieta un poco las rodillas —su voz le vibró en el pecho, como si hubiese hablado ella—. Ahora, inclínate hacia delante.

Increíblemente, Kammeo lo entendió y comenzó a andar.

—Ha aprendido a obedecer a las riendas, así que apoya una mano en el nudo que has hecho.

—¿Así?

Él contestó besándola en la sien, donde tenía que haber sentido el alocado latido de su corazón.

—Solo tienes que presionar ligeramente con las riendas en su cuello —dijo, tomando su mano para mostrarle cómo hacerlo—. Y una ligera presión de la rodilla —añadió, apretando él con su pierna.

Kammeo giró dócilmente hacia las aguas del lago.

—No puedo creerlo.

¿Acaso la vida podía ser mejor? Sentía a la yegua llena de vida bajo sus piernas, y el abrazo íntimo de Sasuke le provocaba una extraña necesidad que la derretía por dentro.

.


	18. C16 * La estrella más brillante

.

.

.

**ADVERTENCIA! Contenido Maduro! Solo Mayores 18 años!**

.

.

.

Sakura y Sasuke avanzaban por un camino en el que la luz del sol jugaba en el agua y la brisa sacudía las últimas flores silvestres de la pradera. A cada respiración, Sakura se sentía más viva. Más segura. Más invadida de deseo.

—Quiero que vaya más deprisa. ¿Cómo se lo digo?

—Presiona más con las piernas e inclínate hacia delante.

Kammeo empezó a volar. El viento hacía flamear la melena de la yegua y por un instante temió caer, pero Sasuke la sujetó con fuerza y siguieron moviéndose como si fuesen uno solo.

Él fue quien puso a la yegua al paso. Fue él quien la hizo detenerse. Sakura hubiera querido seguir cabalgando para siempre contra el viento, en aquella pradera.

—No puedo hacer esto —dijo él, desmontando—. Vuelve a casa, Sakura.

Aun desde lo alto de la yegua pudo ver la erección que desfiguraba sus pantalones. La había sentido ya antes, durante la cabalgada Quizá observé mal, pero levantó la pierna derecha y desmontó.

Él la recibió en sus brazos sin dudar, como si aquel momento estuviese destinado a pertenecerlos. La abrazó y su beso fue una caricia perfecta.

—Esto no está bien —dijo, con el deseo desfigurando sus facciones — . No sabes lo que me pides.

— Sí que lo sé —contestó, mirándolo a los ojos — . Te quiero. Eres el único hombre al que podré querer.

Sus palabras actuaron como una droga, destruyendo su voluntad.

Ya no podía seguir resistiendo.

Su beso se volvió más apasionado y en su abrazó sintió sus senos contra el pecho.

—No pares, Sasuke —susurró ella.

Fue un placer hundir la mano en su pelo, sentir cómo se deshacía su moño y cómo su pelo caía en una cascada de suaves ondulaciones.

Sus rodillas no iban a poder sostenerlo mucho más tiempo, así que la guió a la tierra. Vagamente oyó el canto de un pájaro y notó que Kammeo se alejaba a pastar. El mundo entero parecía distante comparado con el martilleo de la necesidad que sentía en el pecho.

Era increíble que una mujer como ella pudiera desearlo, pero así era, y saberlo le quitó cualquier peso que llevara sobre los hombros. Cualquier oscuridad del corazón. Los años de soledad. La amargura del dolor. La pérdida de una forma de vida que aún añoraba.

Todo había ocurrido por una razón, comprendió al llevarse su labio inferior a la boca. Todas sus pérdidas, todos los cambios lo habían llevado a su Sakura, su verdadero amor.

Tocarla era una aventura e intentó fijar en su memoria el modo en que palpitaba su pulso al desabrocharle los botones del cuello. Y la sensación de tener su seno bajo la palma. No podía creer que ella misma estuviese desprendiéndose de la ropa para dejar al descubierto sus senos, tras varias capas de ropa.

Luego sonrió, y aquello no fue solo una tímida invitación, sino algo más.

Se tomó su tiempo, acariciando su piel cálida y adorando sus senos. Ella dejó escapar un grito ahogado cuando se llevó uno de sus pezones a la boca, y luego sintió que lo sujetaba por la nuca.

El tiempo se inmovilizó. Sakura acarició su pecho, y sus manos creaban magia por donde quiera que pasaban mientras él hacía los mismo a la altura de su vientre, hasta llegar a sus intimidades húmedas.

Sakura volvió a gemir cuando se besaron pero, poco después, Sasuke abrió los ojos para contemplar su rostro arrebolado por aquel fuego, sus labios inflamados por sus besos, y supo que aquello no era suficiente. Necesitaba estar más cerca. Necesitaba formar parte de ella.

—Por favor —musitó ella, y como si temiera que fuese a detenerse, bajó la prenda de algodón que la separaba de él.

Sasuke hizo lo mismo con los pantalones.

—Necesito que estés segura.

—Te quiero, Sasuke Uchiha —dijo, y se abrió para él—. Por favor, ámame.

Fue como si hubieran estado hechos el uno para el otro incluso antes de nacer y, al mirarlo a los ojos, no tuvo dudas. Lo quería libremente , como el viento que pasaba sobre su piel en llamas. Salvajemente como el horizonte sin límites de la tierra. Y mientras su sangre cantaba por sus venas el canto más antiguo del mundo, Sasuke se unió a ella en un solo movimiento.

Un repentino dolor creció y se amortiguó poco después, dejándola más vulnerable, un poco asustada.

Estás llorando —le dijo él, besando las lágrimas que le humedecían las mejillas — . He ido demasiado deprisa.

—No.

Hundió la cara en el hueco de su hombro. Lo sentía respirar. Lo sentía dentro de ella, encima de ella, algo que resultaba ser mucho más increíble de lo que se había imaginado.

Se movieron al unísono y la belleza de su unión fue sobrecogedora. El placer fue creciendo, empujándola a aferrarse con más fuerza a él, a elevar las caderas para recibirlo. El calor le abrasaba las piernas y vibraba en todos sus músculos. Todo su cuerpo parecía a punto de estallar. Pero Sasuke seguía con aquel movimiento, con aquella caricia tan íntima, hasta que de pronto se sintió estallar en mil pedazos.

Él gritó, tenso como una flecha, y Sakura lo recibió, rodeándolo con las piernas y sintiéndolo palpitar muy dentro.

El beso de Sasuke fue infinitamente tierno, y le apartó el cabello de la cara con inconmensurable ternura.

—No me dejes —le susurró, abrazándose a él con brazos y piernas, sintiendo cómo su pene volvía a inflamarse en su interior.

Sasuke volvió a hacerle el amor muy despacio, como si el día no fuese a tener fin. A partir de aquel momento, tanto si estaban juntos como si estuvieran separados, siempre formaría parte de ella.

—Está empezando a oscurecer —dijo él, besándola en lo alto de la cabeza—. Es hora de llevarte a casa, antes de que tu padre empiece a echarte de menos.

—Tenías que mencionarlo, ¿verdad?

—Él es quien se interpone entre nosotros. No puedes negarlo —la tristeza lo invadió—. Yo no soy un mayor del ejército.

—Ya te he dicho que eso no es lo que yo quiero —replicó, y lo besó con tanta pasión que habría vuelto a hacerle el amor, pero ella se levantó y se alisó las faldas.

—Te acompañaré.

Se puso de pie y silbó para llamar a Kammeo. En una de las esquinas de la pradera, la yegua levantó la cabeza, relinchó y echó a correr hacia ellos.

Las sombras empezaban a crecer sobre la tierra, y por mucho que lo deseara, no podía obligar al sol a volver a subir al cielo, lo mismo que no podía impedir que aquel maravilloso momento se escapara.

A partir de aquel instante, tendrían que enfrentarse a las consecuencias.

—Quiero venir a verte mañana —dijo Sakura, mientras él la ayudaba a montar—. Aquí mismo, en este lugar. Quiero volver a hacer el amor.

—¿Crees que deberíamos repetirlo?

—Desde luego —sonrió, y su sonrisa ahuyentó las sombras que empezaban a poblar su corazón—. No puedo esperar.

El mundo entero estaba entre ellos. Era demasiado joven para darse cuenta, demasiado optimista para ver que la elección que habían hecho solo podía tener un resultado.

Montó tras ella y la acurrucó contra su pecho, y ella se apoyó en él sedada y feliz.

—No quiero que hables con nadie de esto — dijo él cuando el fuerte apareció ante ellos. Habían recorrido el camino intercambiando besos—. Ni siquiera con tu padre.

—No me avergüenzo de quererte.

Sasuke volvió a besarla con todo su corazón.

—Quiero que lo pienses bien. Hoy nos hemos dejado llevar por un impulso, que sobre todo yo debería haber impedido.

—Pero yo quería...

—Lo sé —replicó, silenciándola con un último beso—. Pero todo tiene sus consecuencias, y tu padre tiene razón. No puedes olvidar tu reputación. Eres su hija y la maestra del fuerte.

—Sasuke —contestó, poniendo la mano en su mejilla—, haré lo que me pides, pero ya sé lo que quiero. Mi corazón es tuyo.

—Te quiero, Sakura.

Ojalá no fuese así. Ojalá se hubiera comportado con más honor. No tenía derecho a arrebatarle la virginidad, algo que en todo derecho le pertenecía a otro hombre. Y, sin embargo, parte de sí mismo albergaba una esperanza.

—Buenas noches, mi shaylee —se despidió, y desmontó. Las cosas podrían ser distintas al día siguiente. Podría verlo bajo otra luz. Podría mirarlo y lamentar haberlo conocido—. Eso significa «la estrella más brillante del cielo».

Y cuando Sakura se alejó, se llevó su corazón con ella.

—Has estado distraída durante la cena —dijo Kizashi desde la puerta de la habitación de Sakura—. Pensé que ibas a disfrutar con la compañía de la señora Suna. Su marido es uno de mis mejores rastreadores.

—Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, papá — contestó, cerrando el libro que tenía en las manos—. Mañana tengo exámenes. Los primeros del trimestre.

— Parece que la escuela va bien. Todos los padres con los que he hablado están muy satisfechos —dijo, sin salir de las sombras del pasillo—. Me siento orgulloso de ti, hija.

El orgullo podía ser un buen comienzo.

—Me alegro, papá —contestó, y se levantó del escritorio—. Yo también estoy muy contenta con la escuela. Venir aquí ha sido la mejor decisión de mi vida.

—Me satisface mucho que lo veas así —una sonrisa rompió la constante reserva de Kizashi, aunque era apenas—. Sé que ha habido tensión entre nosotros, y no puedo evitar pensar que es por la carrera que elegí. Debí quedarme en Ame contigo tras la muerte de tu madre.

Si era una disculpa, era un comienzo todavía mejor.

—Lo único que lamento es que no me llevaras contigo. Sé... — continuó, levantando en alto una mano para impedirle hablar— ...que esta tierra es peligrosa, y que no es lugar para una niña. Sé que querías que me criara en casa de la tía.

—Y fue una buena decisión —contestó. Parecía triste y a la defensiva—. Eres una verdadera señorita, Sakura. La clase de mujer que cualquier caballero de buena educación estaría orgulloso de convertir en su esposa.

— ¿Es que siempre tenemos que terminar hablando de matrimonio? —intentó controlar su ira, que solapaba un temor y un dolor mayores... el de una niña que necesitaba el amor de su padre y temía no alcanzarlo nunca—. Puede que quiera algo distinto.

—¿Quedarte soltera? —preguntó, pasándose una mano por el pelo que empezaba a clarear—. Quiero dormir tranquilo por las noches sabiendo que mi hija está casada. Y, antes de morir, quiero tener a mi nieto en los brazos.

—Eso podrás disfrutarlo —contestó, pero recordando las palabras de Sasuke, lo mantuvo en secreto—. Pero necesito ser yo quien elija.

—Vamos, Sakura, ¿qué sabe una chica de tu edad de un buen matrimonio?

—Puede que más de lo que tú te imaginas.

—Ya sé lo que quieres. Amor, ¿verdad? ¿No es eso lo que estás esperando? —movió la cabeza apesadumbrado—. El amor no dura. Un matrimonio necesita una base más sólida.

—¿Qué clase de amor no dura: el amor romántico, el amor de padre, todas las clases de amor?

—Estás mezclando las cosas deliberadamente, Sakura. Te estoy hablado del deber. De trabajar juntos para alcanzar un objetivo.

—Así es como se dirige un fuerte, papá, y tú lo haces maravillosamente bien. Todo el mundo te respeta. Pero en la vida hay mucho más aparte del deber y de la disciplina.

Él la miró como si no pudiera imaginar a qué se refería.

—A veces me cuesta creer que seas hija mía. Te pareces demasiado a tu madre.

—¿Cómo puedes hablar de ella de ese modo? Yo la quería, y te quiero a ti también, aunque Dios sabe bien que no es fácil.

La ira era palpable en su voz, pero no podía tolerar que hablase así de su madre.

La amargura la obligó a darle la espalda a su padre, y unos minutos interminables y dolorosos se marcaron en el reloj de la chimenea, hasta que oyó los pasos de su padre alejarse por el corredor, lentos, pesados, casi arrastrados.

¿Habría sido ella concebida así? ¿No sería hija del amor, sino del deber? ¿Habría sido la de sus padres una unión sin pasión o sin belleza?

Las lágrimas le quemaban en los ojos, y no por sí misma, sino por todo lo que su padre no conocería nunca. Por todo lo que se había perdido. Y por cómo les había fallado a su madre y a ella.

Secándose la cara, se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana y se aferró a una almohada. A través del hueco de las cortinas, podía ver un retazo de cielo lleno de estrellas.

«Shaylee», la había llamado Sasuke. La estrella más brillante. Cerró los ojos y a su memoria acudió el recuerdo del amor que habían compartido. De la sensación de estar bajo su cuerpo. De la belleza de su unión.

Su hijo sería concebido por amor, como todos los niños deberían serlo, y echó de menos a Sasuke al contemplar el cielo. Esperó a que la luna se alejara de su ventana deseando abrazarlo, sentirlo a su lado.

Y así esperaría el resto de su vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias a tod@s mis lindos lectores! Por Desearme Feliz cumple! Unos Abrazos grandes! Os quiero ***

**~Evelin**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	19. C17 * Nuestro amor

.

—No podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo — explicó Ino al detener su poní—. Sarada ha insistido en que quería ver al halcón herido.

— ¡Sasuke! —Sarada saltó de su poni y echó a correr—. ¿Come?

—Un poco —contestó Sasuke mientras la niña corría hacia el establo—. Le he dejado un poco de pescado ahumado en el nido — añadió, pero Sarada ya no podía oírlo.—Ven, tengo café recién hecho —Sasuke le ofreció la mano y Ino, cuyo embarazo de seis meses ya se empezaba a notar, aceptó su ayuda—. Y también tengo azúcar.

—Cómo conoces mis debilidades —sonrió, frotándose los ríñones—. Shisui prohíbe unas cosas que... En fin, está muy apegado a las tradiciones.

—Todos lo estamos —Sasuke la guió por un codo hasta la silla más cómoda—. Pon los pies en alto, hermana. Pareces cansada.

— Siempre hay tanto que hacer, y Shisui...

A Sasuke no le gustaba el hombre que se había casado con la esposa de su hermano Itachi, pero no debía decírselo, —¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer?

—Ya haces demasiado por nosotros —Ino se sentó con un suspiro de profundo cansancio—. El bisabuelo nos ha enviado un mensaje desde las montañas del oeste en las que se ha asentado nuestra tribu.

—¿Y qué decía?

— Que nos uniéramos a él. No conoce a mis hijos, y le gustaría que Sarada se educara en nuestra tradición — Ino se puso ambas manos en el vientre — . Shisui lo está considerando. Si decide que sí, tendremos que marcharnos ahora, antes de que llegue el invierno.

Cientos de emociones ardieron en su interior. Ojalá las soluciones pudieran ser más sencillas, se dijo al entrar en la cocina.

Llenó una taza de café humeante y miró a su cuñada. Estaba demasiado delgada y unas sombras oscuras le bordeaban los ojos. Sin embargo, su sonrisa al entregarle el café le pareció auténtica.

— ¡Mmm! Está buenísimo con tanto azúcar — los ojos le brillaron de felicidad—. Si nos trasladamos a las montañas del oeste, echaré de menos tu café. A no ser que te vengas con nosotros.

—Ya sabes que yo no me marcharé de esta tierra —dijo con toda la suavidad de que fue capaz.

—Lo sé —la tristeza nubló su mirada y tomó un sorbo de café—. Hay otro asunto del que .debemos hablar: la hija del coronel.

La vergüenza lo asaltó. Y la felicidad también. Imágenes de su encuentro en la pradera le volvieron a la memoria. Imágenes de sus caricias, de su cabeza echada hacia atrás en éxtasis, de la confianza de su mirada al penetrarla.

Se acercó a la ventana.

—¿De qué tienes que hablar?

—De que ayer te vi llevarla a casa. Y besarla.

¿Y si alguien más los había visto? La pradera era de su propiedad, pero aun así ella le había entregado su virginidad. Incluso cabía la posibilidad de que se hubiera quedado embarazada.

¿Qué sería entonces de su reputación? ¿Y su padre? Todas ellas eran consecuencias de las que debía proteger a Sakura.

Apenas había podido descansar aquella noche. Quería a Sakura con todo su corazón, con toda su alma. ¿Cómo avergonzarse de algo así? Pero él era un hombre de control férreo y había permitido que la pasión guiase sus actos. No necesitaba que nadie le dijera que no tenía derecho a querer a la hija del coronel.

—¿Se lo has contado a Shisui? —le preguntó con cuidado.

—No —la tristeza trazó unas líneas en su hermoso rostro—. No te deseo ningún mal, hermano. Las cosas han cambiado desde que Kizashi Haruno vino al fuerte. La vida ha sido mejor para todos nosotros. ¿Pero hasta qué punto puedes confiar en él? Sabes que no querrá a alguien como tu siendo su yerno.

—En eso tienes razón.

—Si la quieres, serás tú quien sufra —Ino se levantó y puso una mano en su hombro—. Olvídate de tu relación con Sakura. Es una buena mujer, pero no comprende.

—Yo espero que...

No terminó sus pensamientos. Quizás fuese demasiado arriesgado ponerlo en palabras.

— Estás solo. Búscate una mujer, Sasuke. Una de nuestra raza. Hay más tribus por los alrededores, y estoy segura de que podrías encontrar mujeres guapas e inteligentes dispuestas a casarse con un hombre como tú.

Su preocupación y la verdad que había en sus palabras le dolieron.

Ino caminó hasta la puerta.

—No tardaré.

Sasuke sabía adonde iba: a la tumba de su hermano Itachi, donde estaba enterrada toda su familia.

Ino tenía razón. La soledad no le estaba haciendo ningún bien, pero esa no era la razón de que Sakura le hubiese robado el corazón.

Más imágenes se le vinieron a la cabeza: el sabor almibarado de su piel, sus gemidos al acariciarle los senos, la forma en que le había devuelto la alegría a su vida. Ninguna mujer le había hecho sentirse así. Ninguna otra mujer podría.

Pero la pregunta seguía siendo la misma: ¿tenía derecho a desear, a imaginar que podía existir el modo en que Sakura y él llegasen a ser marido y mujer?

— ¡Mira! El halcón come de mi mano —le dijo Sarada en cuanto entró en el establo—. Pero aún está muy débil.

—La bala le atravesó el ala y le llegó al cuerpo —Sasuke se acercó a su sobrina y el animal ladeó la cabeza para estudiar aquella visita—. Puede que aún no sobreviva.

—Yo quiero que viva, tío. Creo que le gusto — sonrió la niña.

En su rostro, Sasuke vio los rostros de los hijos que él quería tener.

Con la mujer a la que amaba.

—Sasuke Uchiha —Sakura no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. La pluma se le cayó de entre los dedos y rebotó en la mesa. Era de verdad él quien estaba en el vestíbulo de la escuela—. ¿Cómo has sabido que estaba pensando en ti?

—Con un poco de suerte.

Dos niñas, las últimas que quedaban por marcharse, salieron de la clase hablando del regaliz que iban a comprarse, y Sakura cerró la puerta tras ellas.

Qué guapo estaba. Desde su pelo negro recogido en una coleta hasta sus mocasines de cuero, le gustaba todo de él. Todo.

—¿Qué haces en el pueblo? —le preguntó tras recoger la pluma del suelo—. Creía que íbamos a encontrarnos en la pradera.

—¿En la pradera? ¿Y qué íbamos a hacer allí?

— Pues charlar. Tirar piedras al agua —tres pasos y estaba en sus brazos, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho

— . He soñado contigo toda la noche. Cómo he deseado poder estar a tu lado.

Con un gemido, Sasuke la besó en la boca. Sí. Ella también lo quería. El deseo creció de inmediato, intenso, urgente. El paraíso no podía ser mejor que aquello.

—No he dejado de desearte en toda la noche — confesó él—. Solo a ti.

Era increíble oírlo decir aquellas palabras.

—Llévame a casa contigo. Necesito hacerte el amor.

—No, Sakura —se separó con un gran esfuerzo—. No hasta que hayamos hablado.

—No es necesario —dijo ella—. No tengo que pensarlo más. Estoy totalmente segura de mis sentimientos.

—¿Sabes a lo que te arriesgas?

—Ya sabes que sí.

El deseo le palpitaba en la sangre y su erección fue inmediata. Quería hacerle el amor, perderse en ella una y otra vez hasta que todas aquellas dudas se desvanecieran.

No podía confiar en el control que lo había ayudado en otras ocasiones, así que colocó una silla delante de la mesa de Sakura y la invitó a sentarse.

—Tenemos que hablar de lo que va a pasar a partir de ahora, Sakura. Ya eres lo bastante mayor para saber que lo que hicimos ayer tiene sus consecuencias.

—Lo sé.

—Aún no es demasiado tarde para que cambies de opinión —dijo, aunque aquellas palabras le costasen la vida misma—Podemos dejarlo ahora mismo, antes de llegar más lejos. Cualquier hombre que te quiera de verdad lo comprenderá y te perdonará.

—No me estás escuchando, Sasuke.

—Quiero que lo consideres detenidamente —todo en él era tensión: en su rostro, en sus hombros, en sus manos...—. Tu padre no lo va a aprobar, y no quiero que sufras. Si te decides a unir tu vida a la mía, vas a tener muchos quebraderos de cabeza.

—Amarte nunca podría darme dolores de cabeza — contestó ella, besándolo en la mejilla—. Siempre que tú también me quieras.

— No, shaylee. Hacerte el amor ha sido el momento más grande de mi vida.

Se agachó a su lado y tomó su mano.

—Entonces, no habrá problema —dijo Sakura—. Y en cuanto a mi padre, se enorgullece de ser un hombre abierto. Carece de prejuicios.

—Sí, pero tú eres su hija. La joven que espera casar bien con alguno de sus mayores.

—Entonces tendrá que aprender a aceptarte —replicó, alzando la barbilla, como dispuesta a defender su amor ante el mundo.

Cómo la quiso en aquel momento por ello.

—Entonces, debemos decírselo. Ahora.

—¿En este momento?

— A menos que albergues esperanzas con el mayor Uzumaki.

—Muy gracioso.

—Esto es importante para mí —Sasuke se levantó, tomando sus manos—. Podrías llevar un hijo mío en las entrañas, y no querría que ninguno de los tuviera que avergonzarse.

Sakura se apretó contra él.

—Nadie se ha preocupado por mí del modo en que lo haces tú.

—Es que tú eres lo único que me importa — contestó, y la besó en la cabeza.

—Quiero hablar con mi padre a solas.

—No quiero que sufras y, si estoy a tu lado, podré apoyarte. Ahora soy responsable de tu bienestar.

—Yo también lo soy. Puede que esta sea la última oportunidad que tenga para arreglar las cosas entre nosotros —los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas—. Sé que va a ser una desilusión para él, pero puede que consiga hacerle ver en qué clase de mujer me he convertido, e incluso puede que me sorprenda y sea por una vez el padre que necesito.

—No puedo quedarme al margen y dejar que te enfrentes a su ira tú sola.

Ella sonrió, en su rostro había una mezcla de felicidad y sufrimiento.

—Papá no se comportará igual contigo delante. Tiene muy asumido su papel de coronel al mando.

—¿Se lo dirás?

—Te lo prometo —repondió, y selló la promesa con un beso.

**.**


	20. C18 * Promesa difícil de cumplir

.

— Sakura, estaba pensando en ti — Kizashi se apartó de su mesa cubierta de papeles—. Ven, siéntate. El sargento Shikamaru nos traerá un poco de té.

—Papá, yo... —no estaba de humor para refrescos, teniendo el estómago hecho un nudo—. De acuerdo.

—Bien —hizo un gesto con la cabeza y el sargento salió del despacho—. Pareces seria. Has venido a dimitir de tu puesto de profesora, ¿verdad?

¿Dimitir? Sorprendida, se sentó frente a él.

—No, papá, pero tenemos que hablar.

—Lo sé —contestó—. ¿Qué tal la escuela hoy?

—Muy bien...

—Estupendo. Sabía que me iba a sentir orgulloso de ti con lo de la escuela. Mira, Sakura, quiero aclarar algo de lo que te dije ayer. Algo con lo que creo que te hice daño. Tengo la impresión de que te pareció que no te quería.

Miró fijamente su cigarro y le arrancó uno de los extremos. A pesar de que no la miró ni un momento, sus palabras la conmovieron. Palabras que nunca le había oído antes, y vio brillar un rayo de esperanza.

—Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo conmigo en que en la vida hay algo más que el deber?

—En el caso de un padre, hay muchas más —se pasó una mano por la cara—. No sé si habré podido darte la impresión de que lamento que no hayas sido un chico. Un hombre siempre desea tener un hijo varón, eso no voy a negarlo, pero una hija es un don precioso al que hay que cuidar como necesita.

Sakura miró hacia la ventana. ¿Pretendería decirle que haber estado separado de ella durante años le parecía la mejor forma de cuidarla?

—Has hecho lo que has podido por mí, papá, y te lo agradezco, pero ahora ya puedo cuidarme sola. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Cuando te cases con un mayor del ejército, con un brillante futuro ante sí, dejaré de preocuparme. Alguien que pueda darle a mi hija todo lo que desee —echó el humo del cigarro con una sonrisa satisfecha—. Y nietos. Quiero tener a un nieto en los brazos antes de morirme. Tú crees que lo conseguiré?

«Podrías llevar a un hijo mío en las entrañas». Las palabras de Sasuke la llenaron de esperanza. Cada vez que hicieran el amor, la posibilidad de concebir un hijo sería más alta, y se sintió más feliz de lo que se atrevería a ser.

—Algún día, papá. Estoy segura de ello.

El ladrido de Meka viajó por la pradera, anunciando la llegada de Sakura y la suya propia. El pájaro herido se sobresaltó, y Sasuke lo tranquilizó con la voz y las caricias.

—¿Cómo está nuestro halcón?

—Va mejorando. Acabo de darle de comer — Sasuke envolvió el resto de pescado ahumado y lo dejó a un lado—. Vienes sonriendo. No puedo creer que te haya ido tan bien con tu padre.

— Es que no se lo he dicho. Iba decidida a hacerlo, pero le ha surgido algo urgente y no hemos podido hablar —echaron a andar hacia la casa. Sakura balanceaba su cesta—. No sé, me parece que algunas cabezas de ganado se habían extraviado en una de las granjas.

—¿Te ha dicho si se trataba de ladrones, o del ataque de algún animal salvaje?

—No me lo ha dicho.

—Me diste tu palabra de que hablarías con él.

—Lo sé, pero es que... —abrió la puerta de la casa y entró en la cocina—. Me ha dicho algunas cosas que me han hecho verlo de un modo distinto. Puede que llegue a comprender. Estoy casi segura de que ha entendido que no voy a casarme ni con el mayor Uzumaki ni con ningún otro militar que se empeñe en meterme por las narices.

Dejó la cesta en la mesa, y tuvo la impresión de pertenecer a aquel lugar.

— Creo que ha entendido de una vez que no puede elegirme marido. Y sé que te aceptará, Sasuke. Sé que lo hará.

—Y te lo ha dicho así, ¿verdad? —ironizó—. Te ha dicho que le encantaría tener a un medio indio por yerno. Y granjero, además.

—No ha dicho esas palabras, pero mi padre te respeta, lo sé — contestó, y sacó algo de la cesta—. Mi padre no va a volver a casa hasta tarde, y la señora Chiyo ya había empezado a preparar la cena, así que he traído unas cuantas cosas para nosotros. Espero que te gusten las galletas de mantequilla y el pollo frito.

—Me gusta cualquier cosa siempre que esté contigo —contestó, apoyando la palma de la mano en su mejilla e intentando olvidarse de sus temores.., y, al mismo tiempo, de las ganas que tenía de tumbarla sobre la mesa y hacerle el amor—. Quiero que esperemos. Quiero tener el permiso de tu padre.

—¿Que esperemos para hacer el amor? —los ojos le brillaron con malicia—. No he dejado de pensar en ello. Quiero que comamos juntos y luego quiero que me lleves a tu cama, Sasuke. Quiero que me hagas el amor como si fuese tu esposa.

Sus palabras conjuraron las imágenes prohibidas y el deseo lo arrasó por dentro.

—Por favor, Sasuke —le dijo, abrazándose a él y besándolo en la boca—. Hazme el amor ahora.

—Esperaremos —insistió, aunque la sangre le ardía.

Las manos de Sakura jugaron sobre su pantalón, incitando su miembro ya erecto.

—No puedo esperar a sentirte dentro de mí.

La batalla dentro de Sasuke era cruenta.

—Me desarmas, Sakura.

—Y ni siquiera he empezado —se alejó de él, pero sus ojos siguieron brillando mientras disponía la comida sobre la mesa—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—No de comida —contestó, sonriendo. ¿Hasta cuándo iba a durar su voluntad de hierro?

Sakura gimió cuando él se apartó de ella.

—Admítelo —le dijo—: esto es mejor que la tarta de frambuesas de la señora Chiyo.

—Lo admito —contestó, estirándose a su lado sin dejar de acariciar sus senos—. Me dejas sin fuerzas. No sé cómo voy a solucionarlo.

—Pues a mí no me parece que estés precisamente sin fuerzas — contestó ella, deslizando la mano por su abdomen—. No sé si así vas a poder sentarte a la mesa, aunque también es verdad que puede que haya algo que yo pueda hacer para aliviar tu estado.

Se le cortó la respiración cuando Sakura tomó su pene con la mano.

Le encantaba aquella parte de él que tanto placer le daba.

—Eres demasiado tentadora —contestó él, apartándole la mano para besarla nudillo a nudillo—. Pero sigo pensando que deberíamos esperar.

—Por ahora no se nos ha dado mal esperar — contestó riendo, y él la colocó a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo—. Sabes tan bien como yo que un amor como el nuestro es demasiado precioso como para malgastarlo. No quiero derrochar ni un solo momento contigo.

Sus palabras le llegaron muy hondo, e incapaz de resistirse, la condujo por las caderas sobre su pene. Una sonrisa tocó los labios de Sakura antes de que echara la cabeza hacia atrás arqueando la espalda, aceptándolo dentro de su cuerpo, en su mayor intimidad.

Tienes que decirselo esta noche. No podia dejarde oír el ruego de Sasuke mientras caminaba por el salón a oscuras hacia el despacho de su padre. Un pequeño rectángulo de luz que se escapaba por la puerta entreabierta la guiaba por aquella estancia tan poco familiar aún para ella. Y la guiaba también hacia el desastre. Bueno, no; desastre no. Creía en su padre con todo su corazón. El hombre que antes le había dicho que la quería lo comprendería todo.

¡Y entonces podría empezar a planear su boda con Sasuke!

Todo un mundo nuevo se apareció ante sus ojos: vivir con Sasuke en sus tierras. Ocuparse de su casa, cocinar sus comidas y verlo trabajar con los caballos a través de una de las muchas ventanas de su casa de madera. Disfrutar del derecho de dormir en su cama y hacerle el amor. Despertarse cada mañana en sus brazos, feliz y en paz.

Había notado algunos cambios en su propio cuerpo desde que habían hecho el amor. Se sentía más viva, más despierta, incluso era capaz de recordar el sabor exacto de sus besos y el calor de su semilla. La idea de tener hijos con la sonrisa de Sasuke y niñas con sus ojos oscuros la llenaba de felicidad.

—Sakura —la voz de su padre la sacó de sus ensoñaciones—, ¿eres tú? ¿Qué haces ahí a oscuras?

—Sí, soy yo —contestó, abriendo la puerta.

—La señora Chiyo me ha dicho que has estado esta tarde recogiendo moras —le dijo, muy serio.

No le había dicho al ama de llaves adonde se dirigía, pero seguramente ella lo habría dado por sentado.

—La verdad es que...

—Ha habido problemas cerca del rancho de los Hyuga —levantó los ojos del periódico—. No quiero que salgas del asentamiento, ¿me oyes?

—¿Qué clase de problemas?

—Seguramente no será nada. De vez en cuando algún animal salvaje decide bajar a darse un festín con unas cuantas gallinas de los granjeros —pasó la página frunciendo el ceño—. Pero a veces son cosas más serias. No sabremos de qué se trata hasta que vuelva a ocurrir. Entonces podremos dilucidar si se trata de un animal o de un ladrón.

—Tendré cuidado —dijo, y respiró hondo. Su padre no le parecía tan accesible en aquel momento como se lo había parecido en su despacho oficial— . Antes quería decirte algo y no...

—Lo sé. Has tomado una decisión —su padre dejó a un lado el periódico, se levantó y la abrazó—. Estoy muy satisfecho contigo, Sakura. Nunca había estado tan orgulloso.

Antes de que pudiera recuperarse de la sorpresa de estar recibiendo un abrazo de su padre, se separó de ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja, como si acabara de recibir la noticia de que había sido padre.

Algo no iba bien. ¿Qué había pasado desde la última vez que se habían visto?

—Me has hecho un hombre muy feliz —declaró. Su tristeza se había evaporado y parecía un hombre más joven, fuerte y lleno de esperanza—. Me he tomado la libertad de invitar a Naruto a acompañarnos a la iglesia el domingo por la mañana. Si piensas hacerme abuelo a no mucho tardar, será mejor que empieces a permitir que el mayor te corteje.

—Papá... —se lamentó—. Lo que quería decirte no tenía que ver con Naruto. Ya he elegido...

—Naruto Uzumaki es la mejor elección que podías hacer. Su familia tiene buen nombre, buena posición y se graduó con el número cuatro en su promoción de West Point. Imagínate — Kizashi sacó pecho—. Esa es la clase de padre que necesita mi nieto.

— ¡Papá!

—Te quiero tanto, hija mía.

Increíblemente, volvió a sonreír.

¿Podía ser cierto lo que estaba presenciando? ¿Cómo iba a poder partirle el corazón? Intentó con ahínco encontrar las palabras, pero no lo consiguió. ¿Qué podía hacer?

**.**


	21. C19 * Soñando despierta

.

— ¿No se lo has dicho? —explotó Sasuke Uchiha, y su ira pareció como el trueno sobre el lago—. Me lo habías prometido.

Tenía razón. El viento frío tiraba de su sombrero y de las cintas con que lo sujetaba bajo la barbilla, y decidió quitárselo para tener algo a lo que mirar, en lugar de ver la desilusión en el rostro de su amado.

¿Cómo explicárselo? Dejó el sombrero junto a uno de los laterales de la canoa, donde el viento no pudiera llevárselo. Sasuke remó con más fuerza para conducir la canoa a la orilla. No dijo nada más, pero su expresión lo decía todo.

— Sasuke —tocó su brazo pero él siguió remando con fuerza y avanzaron sobre las aguas del lago a gran velocidad, entre la niebla tenue que empezaba a alzarse de sus aguas—. No es lo que te imaginas. No me avergüenzo de quererte.

—No quieres decírselo a tu padre, a pesar de que te lo he pedido ya varias veces.

—Es que no encuentro las palabras adecuadas. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? No quiero hacerte daño.

—He sido deshonesto contigo —declaró, angustiado—. No puedo deshonrar a mi familia de este modo. Yo también tengo un padre.

Sakura se sintió aún más avergonzada. En la cultura de Sasuke, la familia debía ser muy importante. Al vivir solo, no había pensado en ello.

—No quiero deshonrar a tu familia —tenía que hacerle comprender—. Quiero tiempo, eso es todo.

—En mi pueblo, el padre elige la esposa de su hijo —dejó de remar y, con la pala sobre los muslos, miró hacia las colinas distantes—. No es que el hijo no tuviera nada que decir, sino que le hablaba a su padre de la mujer que quería, y si a él le parecía bien, hablaba con los padres de la joven. Aun así, un padre controlaba siempre con quién iba a casarse su hijo.

—Pues mi padre no me controla a mí...

—Esa no es la cuestión —volvió a hundir el remo en el agua—. Mi padre jamás habría permitido que me casara contigo, y tu padre piensa del mismo modo. Por eso no eres capaz de decirle la verdad.

—No es eso.

—Es la verdad, Sakura.

Sintió un dolor tan fuerte en el costado que no pudo seguir hablando. Era como si una parte de sí misma se estuviera rompiendo en pedazos. Quizá fuese la niña que seguía añorando el afecto de su padre. O quizá la mujer que sentía que debía elegir-

—Está bien —admitió al fin—. No va a querer que me case contigo. Mi padre piensa... —Sasuke se entristeció aún más —... piensa que he aceptado que el mayor Uzumaki empiece a cortejarme.

—Perfecto —remaba con tanta fuerza que los tendones del cuello parecían a punto de saltar—. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—Ya sabes que no. Deja de remar y escúchame, por favor. He hablado con Naruto...

—¿Naruto?

Los celos le mordieron como si se tratara de un perro rabioso.

—Le he dicho que mi padre estaba equivocado, que no podía utilizarnos de ese modo —Sakura no parecía avergonzada, sino decidida y preocupada, como una mujer que intentara hacer todo lo posible por mejorar la situación—. Vine aquí para dar clases en la escuela y poder estar con mi padre. Quería que nos acercásemos, que enmendásemos los errores del pasado. Dispongo de una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas con mi padre y no puedo dejarla pasar. Compréndelo, por favor.

—No puedes relacionarte con tu padre si hay una mentira de por medio; si dejas que crea algo que es falso y que te quiera por ello.

—Yo no pretendo mentirle. Solo quiero encontrar la forma de decirle la verdad del modo menos traumático. De un modo en que pueda aceptarlo y alegrarse, en lugar de sentir que me ha fallado como padre y que yo le he fallado como hija.

—No puedo soportarlo más —murmuró, con el dolor lacerándole el pecho.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con nuestro amor —se acercó a él y de rodillas se colocó entre sus piernas y puso la mano sobre sus pantalones—. Yo ya soy tuya. Me hiciste tuya en la pradera, no muy lejos de aquí, ¿recuerdas?

¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? La necesitaba tanto como al aire para respirar.

—Mi promesa sigue firme —le dijo—. No volveré a hacerte el amor hasta que tenga el derecho de hacerlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Sigues enfadado?

Llegaron a la orilla y dejó el remo en el fondo de la canoa.

—Baja. Ven, dame la mano.

—No hace falta —contestó ella, levantándose las faldas—. ¿Y el pez que íbamos a pescar?

—No puedo estar a solas contigo.

Recogió el sombrero y se lo dio.

—Ahora estamos solos.

—Sí, y ya sabes lo que queremos los dos.

—No hay de qué avergonzarse, Sasuke. No hemos hecho nada malo.

Tomó su sombrero y parecía tan vulnerable, con los ojos muy abiertos y un poco pálida. Fue un ruego silencioso que no pudo ignorar.

—Quererte no es nada malo, shaylee —y la abrazó, cuando debería mantenerse alejado de ella, pero no podría soportar que pensara... — .No puedes hacer las cosas de dos maneras a la vez: o decides hablar con tu padre, o lo olvidamos.

—Pero...

—No. No voy a permitir que me hagas cambiar de opinión. No puedo ceder en esto, Sakura —se separó de ella para sacar la canoa del agua—. Tómate el tiempo que necesites con tu padre y después, si sigues queriéndome, vuelve a buscarme con todos los derechos. O no vuelvas nunca.

—Me estás haciendo elegir entre mi padre y tú —no podía creer que no lo entendiera—, pero si tengo que hacerlo, te elegiré a ti. ¿Es que temes que no sea así?

—Lo que temo es que te quedes embarazada y que tu padre te envíe de vuelta a Ame, antes de que mi hijo pueda nacer aquí y llevar mi nombre — estaba sufriendo. Estaba furioso—. El clan de los Uchihas es un clan de honor. No puedo destruirme a mí mismo, ni quien soy. Ni siquiera por ti.

—Jamás te pediría que...

—Ya lo has hecho.

¿Cómo habían llegado a aquella situación? ¿Es que ya no la quería?

—Tienes miedo de que mi amor por ti no sea lo bastante fuerte si mi padre se opone a nuestra unión.

—Yo solo sé que el mío sí que lo es.

La estaba acusando sin palabras, y eso la hacía dudar de sus sentimientos por ella.

—¿Cómo puedes creer que te iba a abandonar, después de lo que hemos compartido?

Todas sus promesas, sus sueños, todo quedó hecho pedazos.

¿Hasta qué punto se había equivocado? Sasuke se acercó a ella como dispuesto a volver a lanzarle su honor a la cara, y el dolor fue tan intenso que la empujó a salir corriendo, con Meka ladrando tras ella.

— ¡Sakura, espera! —gritó Sasuke.

El sombrero se le escurrió de la mano y cayó sobre la alfombra de hojas, pero ella siguió corriendo sin importarle.

Sasuke siguió llamándola, pero le dio igual. En realidad, no quería alcanzarla. No estaba dispuesto a creer que después de haberle entregado su cuerpo, su corazón y su vida, su amor no era tan fuerte como el de él.

Quizá fuera demasiado joven. No tenía experiencia con los hombres. No tenía en quien confiar, aparte de su tía, que estaba muy lejos, en Ame. Nadie a quien pedir consejo. ¿Qué le había dicho Sasuke sobre el hecho de que hubiera perdido la virginidad?

«Un hombre que te quiera de verdad comprenderá y te perdonará».

— ¡Sakura!

Sasuke estaba peligrosamente cerca, y corrió a todo lo que le permitían las piernas. ¿Qué iba a decirle a un hombre que no tenía fe en ella?

Salió de entre los árboles, alcanzó el camino, entró en el fuerte y no miró hacia atrás.

—Te he visto con la hija del coronel —la acusación de Shisui contenía un indescriptible desprecio—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo en el lago con ella? ¿Enseñándola a pescar?

—Lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo —espetó Sasuke, para quien ver a Shisui era la gota que colmaba el vaso de un día muy duro. La discusión con Sakura lo había dejado agotado y frustrado. Por mucho que la quisiera, por mucho que estuviera dispuesto a sacrificar por estar con ella, ¿por qué habría llegado a creer que había una oportunidad para ellos?

El dolor era tan intenso que tuvo que darle la espalda a Shisui.

— Vaya. Veo que sigues pensando solo en ti mismo: cultivas la tierra, ganas el dinero del hombre blanco —continuó, imparable—. ¿Crees que podrás casarte con ella y ser feliz? ¿Piensas traicionar por completo al clan Uchiha?

—Yo no he traicionado a nadie —Sasuke no hubiera querido contestarle con tanta vehemencia—. ¿Por qué has venido?

—He decidido marcharme a las montañas del oeste, a ese lugar que según nuestro jefe es verde y libre.

Shisui se detuvo a acariciar a una joven yegua que había en una cuadra.

—¿Y vas a llevarte a tu mujer estando embarazada a un viaje tan peligroso? —bramó, incapaz de contener la rabia—. Ino no tiene buen aspecto.

—No es tu esposa, aunque muchas veces he pensado que querrías que lo fuese.

—Era la esposa de mi hermano Itachi y el amor de su vida, y juré sobre su tumba cuidar de ella como si fuera una hermana. Sabes que es cierto —recordar a su hermano, muerto en la Gran Guerra, cuando él tenía solo catorce años, le producía un gran dolor— . ¿Te marcharás pronto?

—Dentro de unas semanas. Me gustaría irme ahora mismo, pero hay mucho que hacer —Shisui pasó la mano por el cuello de la yegua, como calculando su valor—. El jefe quiere que vengas con nosotros. Dice que hay un sitio para ti. Estoy convencido de que quiere que lo sucedas.

—Él es un gran jefe, y sabes que mis aspiraciones no son esas — contestó; no quería discutir con él—. Yo no voy a marcharme.

—Apuntas muy alto, ¿no te parece? El engreído del coronel no tendrá más remedio que aceptar a un medio indio por yerno si su hija está embarazada.

—Sakura ha sido buena con tus hijos y con Sarada. No tienes por qué hablar mal de ella.

—Que te aparte de tus obligaciones con la clan es razón más que suficiente —Shisui apretó los puños—. Le diré al jefe que te has olvidado de todos nosotros.

Sasuke contuvo la ira hasta que estuvo solo. Su grito reverberó en las montañas y sobresaltó a los pájaros en el nido. Los caballos protestaron coceando en sus cuadras y el halcón herido se removió inquieto en su nido.

Sasuke silbó a Shadow, saltó a su lomo en movimiento y salió a todo galope por la pradera.

Kizashi no estaba en casa. Otra urgencia lo había obligado a salir a casa de los Hyuga. Se lo había dicho la señora Chiyo mientras limpiaba los muebles del salón. Más problemas con el oso.

Genial. Eso dificultaba su plan de hablar con su padre, así que decidió salir a su refugio, el jardín trasero de la casa.

Se sentó en el banco de madera, arrebujada en su capa de lana. Anochecía en seguida en aquella época del año y su respiración se veía en el aire frío. Una extraña niebla comenzaba a subir de la tierra, ocultándolo todo excepto las ramas altas y desnudas de los árboles.

«Sé que me quiere. Lo sé». Tenía que creerlo. Cualquier otra cosa, dolía demasiado. Con más calma, había reflexionado sobre lo ocurrido en la canoa. Sobre las palabras de Sasuke. Su angustia.

«Tengo miedo de que te quedes embarazada», había dicho. El honor de su clan estaba en juego.

No la estaba rechazando, sino que buscaba lo mejor para ella.

Para ambos.

Sasuke tenía razón. Había actuado sin pensar, soñando despierta como siempre, dejándose llevar por un amor demasiado intenso, sin querer pensar que su padre se iba a oponer a una unión así. No deberían volver a hacer el amor hasta que su futuro estuviera asegurado.

¿Y si se había quedado embarazada? Se puso la mano en el vientre. Ojalá. Pero qué locura... sería un tormento para Sasuke perder su honor. Pero ella no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en estar con él, en hacerle el amor. Era lo bastante mayor para saber atemperar el deseo con la razón y, sin embargo, no lo había conseguido.

¿Sería esa la razón de que Sasuke dudase de la fuerza de su amor?

Se levantó y entró en la casa antes de que llegase la oscuridad completa y el hielo empezase a blanquear la tierra.

**.**


	22. C20 * No poder tenerte

.

Cansado de dar vueltas y más vueltas, Sasuke se levantó de la cama. No podía dormir sin soñar con Sakura, con su pasión y su dulzura, su ardor y su ternura. Con cómo la añoraba.

Había permitido que el corazón le gobernase la cabeza; pero, ¿cómo resistirse?, ¿cómo evitar el deseo de tenerla a su lado para siempre?

No estaba segura.

Pero el verdadero problema era que ella no estaba segura. Que no era capaz de contrariar a su padre, ni siquiera por amor.

Hubiera querido odiarla por ello, pero eso era algo que no podría conseguir nunca. La quería con todo su ser, y siempre seguiría queriéndola. Tanto si volvía a él como si no.

Unos pájaros negros pasaban raudos por delante de las nubes negras.

Las botas de Sakura hacían crujir el hielo que iba pisando. Acompañada por un soldado, avanzaba contra un viento que cortaba como una cuchilla afilada, pero el frío de fuera no era mayor que el frío que soportaba por dentro.

Habían pasado muchas semanas y no había vuelto a ver a Sasuke Uchiha. No había ido a buscarla. El fuerte estaba en alerta.

Un puma había atacado a uno de los niños de la familia Hyuga. El padre había asustado a la fiera con un disparo, pero el mosquete de un granjero no bastaba para acabar con un peligroso depredador. El niño había conseguido llegar a casa sano y salvo, pero el pánico de los granjeros se sentía como el frío de aquel viento.

Ir en busca de Sasuke sería una idiotez. Además, ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Que su padre estaba tan ocupado persiguiendo al puma y ocupándose de la seguridad de sus granjeros que ni siquiera lo había visto? ¿Lo comprendería?

El humo salía ya por la chimenea de la escuela. Sakura abrió la puerta y se encontró con el mayor Uzumaki agachado delante de la estufa, añadiendo leña. Dos niños estaban junto a ella, aún sin quitarse el abrigo y con las caritas rojas de frío.

—Sé que llego pronto —dijo Naruto, empuñando el atizador—. Unos cuantos hombres han amanecido enfermos hoy, así que he decidido sustituirlos. Me voy a la granja. Sarada no va a venir. Parece ser que toda la familia se marcha más al oeste.

—¿Toda la familia?

—Eso es lo que ha dicho Shisui —Naruto se encogió de hombros mientras atizaba el fuego. El fuego se reavivó—. Si te quedas ya, me marcho. Aquí es donde mejor están hasta que tu padre encuentre al puma.

—¿Siguen buscándolo? Mi padre no volvió anoche a casa.

—Ha dormido un rato en los barracones, y ha vuelto a salir con la batida —Naruto se colgó el mosquete que había dejado apoyado contra la pared—. Por lo menos, está lo bastante ocupado para seguir empeñado en casarnos.

Y tras guiñarle un ojo, salió.

Horas más tarde, cuando los niños estaban realizando sus tareas, sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca y levantó la mirada. La cortina estaba descorrida para dejar entrar la preciosa luz del sol, y a través del cristal vio un caballo oscuro y un jinete avanzando por el camino: Sasuke Uchiha.

Qué guapo estaba. Fuerte, digno, guiaba a su pura sangre montando a pelo en la calle llena de gente. El amor se desbordó en su interior como una taza demasiado llena. Cómo ansiaba sus caricias. Cómo necesitaba que le hiciera el amor. Cómo añoraba volver a abrazarlo.

Detuvo a Shadow ante la tienda de comestibles y desmontó con una gracia innata. Ni los soldados ni los vecinos lo saludaron. Como si fuese un extraño, abrió la puerta y entró en la tienda.

De pronto, recordó las palabras del sargento Shikamaru cuando llegó: «Sasuke Uchiha no nos necesita. Es un lobo solitario».

No. Lo único que hacía era protegerse. Había sufrido mucho. Y ahora sus únicos parientes iban a marcharse lejos. ¿Cómo un hombre que lo había perdido todo tenía el coraje de volver a empezar? Porque eso era lo que había hecho en su rancho: buscarse un futuro nuevo y trabajar por él.

Su fuerza la sorprendía, y se sintió pequeña en comparación a él. Un hombre noble como Sasuke Uchiha se merecía una mujer dispuesta a estar a su lado. Una mujer de la que nunca dudase.

¿Podría ser ella esa mujer? ¿Se lo permitiría él? Esperó a que volviese a aparecer. Con dos paquetes bajo el brazo, montó a Shadow. Y ni una sola vez miró hacia la escuela.

— Hay sitio para uno más —dijo Ino en su lengua nativa al entregarle el petate de piel de reno en el que iba la ropa de invierno de los niños—. Me gustaría que vinieras con nosotros, hermano. Serás más feliz entre nuestra gente, viviendo a nuestra manera.

— No puedo marcharme —contestó Sasuke Uchiha tras cargar el paquete—. Mi familia está enterrada en las colinas que yo cuido y no puedo abandonarlos.

—Pero para conservar nuestra herencia...

—Para conservarla, no tengo que abandonarla —Sasuke pensó en los caballos del rebaño de su padre. Su semental aún cubría casi a la mitad de las yeguas del rebaño—. Estoy satisfecho con mi vida.

—Vas a quedarte muy solo sin Sarada y sin mí.

Sasuke oyó también lo que Ino no había dicho con palabras. Ella había sido su única familia durante todos aquellos años largos y difíciles, cuidando de él como si fuese una hermana mayor mientras él llegaba a la madurez. Estaba en deuda con ella.

—Si no quieres marcharte —se atrevió a decirle—, la pequeña Sarada y tú podéis quedaros aquí conmigo. Os construiría una casa en la falda de la montaña, mirando al lago. El sol entraría por las ventanas.

Ella se quedó inmóvil un instante y cuando habló, lo hizo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Nada me gustaría más, pero Shisui...

—Yo no lo temo. Me preocupo por tí, hermana. Dime qué quieres que haga, y yo lo haré.

Las lágrimas se resistían a caer.

— No puedo abandonarlo. Se casó conmigo cuando nadie más estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, embarazada como estaba del hijo de tu hermano. Ven con nosotros, por favor. Ese es mi deseo.

—El único deseo que no puedo concederte y tú lo sabes bien — Sasuke la besó en la mejilla—. No deberías viajar estando tan avanzada.

—No me pasará nada.

—Podrías esperar a que naciera el bebé y luego te llevaría yo mismo a esas montañas.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer una a una, con una tristeza tal que le partió el alma.

—Eres un buen hombre, y me siento orgullosa de llamarte hermano —apoyó la mejilla en su pecho y se dejó abrazar.

Qué frágil era. Sin embargo, su corazón era fuerte y leal.

—Ayuda a Shisui con el tipi —retrocedió, secándose las lágrimas—. Mañana abandonaremos esta tierra para siempre, y no debo llorar.

Sasuke Uchiha salió al jardín. Diminutos copos de nieve flotaban en el aire, demasiado frágiles para caer. Sarada se acercó corriendo a él.

—Shisui dice que a lo mejor vienes con nosotros —dijo la niña—. ¿Es verdad?

— No. Voy a quedarme —sacó un pequeño paquete del bolsillo y se lo entregó—. Para que lo compartas durante el viaje.

Los ojos se le iluminaron al ver lo que contenía.

— ¡Regaliz! Es mi favorito.

—Sí, y es la última vez que voy a poder malcriarte.

—Cada vez que coma regaliz, pensaré en ti.

Sarada se aferró a él y Sasuke la abrazó, echándola ya de menos.

—Te escribiré para hablarte del halcón.

—Te voy a echar mucho de menos.

— Sí, pero piensa en las cosas buenas que te esperan. Cuida de tu madre por mí, ¿vale? —le apartó de la cara los mechones rebeldes —. El viaje va a ser duro para ella.

—Me ocuparé de encender el fuego siempre.

¿Cómo iba a poder soportar una pérdida más?

— Soldados —Shisui apareció por la parte de atrás y señaló hacia el camino helado—. Dos jinetes.

Sarada salió corriendo hacia el camino.

— ¡Es mi profesora!

¿Sakura? ¿Por qué habría subido hasta allí?

Sasuke apretó los puños intentando controlarse.

Un sargento la acompañaba pero se detuvo a una cierta distancia. Sakura avanzó con Kammeo, montando a pelo como él la había enseñado, aunque sí utilizaba riendas. Bebió su imagen como un sediento: sus mejillas enrojecidas por el frío, su rostro dulce, las sombras que le bordeaban los ojos y su orgullo.

Todo el cuerpo le dolía por ella. Con qué vehemencia deseaba a aquella mujer que se avergonzaba de él.

— ¡Señorita Haruno!—gritó encantada Sarada—. ¿Ha venido a decirme adiós?

—Claro —sonrió—. Uno de los mayores del fuerte me dijo que te marchabas mañana, y tengo un regalo para ti, si a tu padre le parece bien.

Shisui asintió.

Sasuke vio cómo le entregaba a su sobrina los tres mismos libros que le prestara tiempo atrás.

—Me dijiste que las historias te habían gustado mucho, y he pensado que te apetecería conservarlos.

— ¡Señorita Haruno! —exclamó la niña, incapaz de decir nada más.

Sasuke se acercó a ella. A lomos de su yegua y con el borde de la falda al viento, parecía lejos de su alcance.

Cuando lo vio, el rostro de Sakura se iluminó de felicidad.

—Sarada disfrutará mucho de tu regalo —dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

Ella palideció, pero la luz de su mirada siguió intacta.

—Es una de mis mejores estudiantes.

—A Ino le gustará saberlo —se sentía raro hablando así con ella, cuando lo que necesitaría era intimidad—. Si el sargento lo permite, yo te acompañaré de vuelta al fuerte.

— Sargento... —llamó al sargento, que antes de oír lo que quería preguntarle ya negaba con la cabeza.

—Tengo órdenes estrictas, señorita.

Sasuke no necesitó preguntar quién le había dado esas órdenes. El coronel Haruno quería asegurarse de que su hija estaba protegida de fieras hambrientas o amantes inadecuados.

—No pasa nada, Sakura.

—Quería hablar contigo —dijo ella.

—¿Has hablado con Kizashi?

La respuesta estaba en sus ojos: no había hablado con él. Y, en el fondo, comprendía por qué. Si su padre estuviera vivo, ¿no intentaría encontrar el modo de mantener la relación con él?

El amor que sentía por él le brillaba en los ojos, más que un millón de soles. Lo mismo que las líneas que se percibían en torno a sus ojos hablaban de su sufrimiento.

Líneas de las que él era responsable. Él había puesto aquellas marcas de tristeza en su rostro, pero aunque le doliera, ¿cómo podía arriesgar su honor?

—Como ya te dije —contestó, a pesar de que todo su ser anhelaba tomarla en brazos y no soltarla nunca—. Ven a mí cuando estés preparada. Cuando no sientas verguenza.

—Es que yo... —aunque Sasuke había hablado en voz muy baja, su conversación había llamado la atención—. Yo nunca podría avergonzarme de ti. ¿Es eso lo que piensas?

No pudo contestar en ese instante. Entonces el sargento la llamó porque empezaba a oscurecer.

— ¡Adiós, señorita Haruno, y gracias! —gritó Sarada, y echó a correr por el camino.

—Escríbeme cuando llegues. Quiero que me lo cuentes todo.

El interés de Sakura por su sobrina era auténtico, lo cual dificultaba aún más la defensa de su propio corazón. Lo mismo que le hacía dudar del hecho de que tuviese miedo de amar a un hombre como él.

Ella lo miró entonces fijamente y en una décima de segundo pudo ver la añoranza en sus ojos tan claramente como si se la hubiera relatado con palabras.

¿Se habría equivocado intentando preservar su corazón?

**.**


	23. C21 * Ilusiones

.

—Sakura.

Aquella voz de hombre parecía surgir de la oscuridad de la noche. Sasuke... No había podido dejar de pensar en él desde la última vez que se vieron al ir a ver a su sobrina. ¿Qué debía hacer: acudir a él, alejarse...?

—¿Ha ido todo bien en el viaje de tu familia?

— Que yo sepa, sí. Mi sobrina me prometió escribir, pero aún no han pasado más que unas cuantas semanas.

Se acercó a la ventana y la luz de la lámpara lo iluminó solo parcialmente.

Parecía muy cansado, como si no hubiera dormido bien durante los últimos meses. Como si él, también, se viera atormentado por sueños, por imágenes tan reales y tan adorables que despertarse luego solo en la cama fuese una tortura.

¿Cómo empezar? ¿Cómo revelarle sus temores más íntimos? Pero antes de que ella pudiera hablar, él se aclaró la garganta.

—He venido a hablar con tu padre.

—¿Con mi padre?

—Ha habido otro ataque de puma esta noche. Un colono llamado Hyuga ha sido atacado.

—¿Está bien?

— El médico del fuerte va de camino —se quedó en silencio, muy serio, como si fuera un extraño y no el hombre al que amaba—. He venido para unirme a la partida de caza. ¿Quién sabe dónde esta Kizashi?

—El mayor Uzumaki.

Lo vio quedarse otro instante en silencio y sintió su tensión, su orgullo inflexible, y luego dar la vuelta, un hombre de dignidad y silencio, antes de que ella pudiera explicarle nada, antes de que pudiera intentar explicárselo todo, hacer que creyera en ella.

¿Le daría alguna vez la oportunidad de hacerlo?

...

Ver a Sakura despertaba demasiadas emociones en él, emociones que no eran la compañía más adecuada para una cacería. Sasuke se sacudió la nieve del sombrero e intentó quitársela de la cabeza, pero su imagen siguió allí, indeleble: Sakura de pie en el porche bañado por la luz de las estrellas.

Una ráfaga de viento frío del norte sopló como para recordarle su misión: cazar el puma asesino que estaba poniendo en peligro la vida de los hijos de su vecino.

Junto a él, un grupo de soldados hicieron un alto para tomar un sorbo de whisky. Lo habían llevado para combatir el frío, o al menos eso decían ellos. Sasuke le dio tiempo a Shadow para que rumiase un poco de nieve que le saciara la sed mientras escuchaba la conversación de aquellos hombres.

Algunos no confiaban en el rastreador, y otros lo consideraban infalible. Unos cuantos más echaban de menos una cama caliente y un buen sueño.

—No tiene sentido seguir buscando pistas con un tiempo así —se quejó Suna, el rastreador jefe.— Con esa nieve y de noche, no vamos a ver nada hasta mañana.

—Aún no estoy satisfecho —el agotamiento marcaba las facciones del coronel, y se arrebujo en su capote para combatir el frío—. No podemos permitir que vuelva a atacar a los Hyuga.

— Los restos de la cacería de ese gato que hemos encontrado antes significan que no tendrá necesidad de volver a cazar hasta dentro de unos cuantos días.

—Eso es cierto —intervino Sasuke, pasando entre los hombres del coronel—. Pero, ¿qué pasa con el otro?

—Los pumas no comparten el territorio —contestó Suna, mirándolo fijamente—. Solo hay un gato, y llevamos persiguiéndolo tres semanas.

—Ese no es el que buscan.

Los soldados guardaron silencio. Incluso el viento se calló, dejando solo el rumor de la nieve.

—¿Estás diciendo que no sé hacer mi trabajo?

—Tu trabajo es cazar el puma que está causando problemas. Si matas al animal que has andado persiguiendo, los ataques a los colonos continuarán.

Los hombres empezaron a murmurar, cansados como estaban de pasar frío y de estar a lomos de sus caballos, pero Sasuke no prestó atención.

—Un gato lo bastante desesperado puede decidirse a atacar presas fáciles como niños y ganado en corrales.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? —espetó Suna—. Yo llevo catorce años trabajando de rastreador para el ejército de los Estados Unidos.

—Yo llevo cazando y siguiendo rastros desde que tenía cinco años. Mi abuelo era un gran cazador, y fue él quien me enseñó —de nuevo se hizo el silencio y la tensión palpitaba en el aire helado—. Conozco a todos los animales que viven en estas colinas. Conozco las sendas que utilizan, cómo viven, lo que comen, cuándo descansan. Los pumas cazan por la noche y al amanecer. ¿Por qué intenta encontrarlo durante el día, que es cuando duerme?

Suna enrojeció.

—Tú no tienes nada que decir en esto. Coronel, ¿es que va a escucharlo a él en lugar de a mí?

El coronel se frotó la barbilla, pensativo.

«Va a confiar en su soldado», pensó Sasuke. Aun siendo el hombre que había llevado la armonía y la tolerancia a aquellas tierras, no confiaría en un extraño. O en un indio.

—Oigamos lo que Sasuke Uchiha tenga que decir —contestó Kizashi—. Necesitamos trabajar juntos, soldados y civiles, é indios, si queremos que los niños de nuestro asentamiento puedan estar tranquilos. Sasuke Uchiha, ¿qué más puedes decirnos?

Muchas miradas se volvieron hacia él, unas curiosas, otras expectantes, algunas resentidas. Pero él estaba orgulloso de su herencia, orgulloso de haber sido educado para conocer el bosque y a sus criaturas.

—Los pumas son como los espíritus —explicó—. Puedes no verlos jamás en la vida, aunque pases justo, al lado. Son ellos quienes deciden cuándo y dónde mostrarse. Por ejemplo, uno de los sargentos se ha detenido a echar un trago de su petaca y no ha visto al puma que había tras un arbusto a unos tres metros.

—No había ningún gato —insistió Suna con desprecio.

—El animal ya se había llenado la tripa con supresa y ha dejado vivir al sargento. Aun así, yo tenía la flecha preparada.

—¿Por qué no nos ha dicho nada? —inquirió el coronel, molesto.

—¿Por qué iba a permitirles matar a una criatura que se comporta tal y como le ordena su propia naturaleza? Ese animal no ha causado ningún daño. No es el puma que buscan.

Aquel hombre de mirada poderosa era quien se interponía entre la mujer que amaba y él.

—¿Puedes encontrar al puma responsable de los ataques? —le preguntó mirándolo fijamente, aunque había respeto en su mirada.

—Le daré caza antes de que llegue el amanecer —Sasuke Uchiha sabía que los soldados no confiaban en él y percibía nítidamente el resentimiento de Suna. Puso la mano en su arco—. Por mi honor.

La nieve empezó a arreciar, pero los vientos helados no lo preocupaban. Había sido entrenado para situaciones similares desde pequeño, y había completado su entrenamiento de visión a los trece años. Una tormenta de nieve no le impediría cazar al animal. Ni aquellos hombres, tampoco.

Los segundos pasaban y no había respuesta, así que dio media vuelta y espoleó a Shadow.

—Bien. Quédense con sus dudas.

— No puede hacerse, coronel —masculló Suna.

Sasuke ya había oído insultos antes y siguió avanzando. No tenía nada que demostrarle a aquel rastreador ignorante que no era capaz de distinguir entre la huella de un macho y la de una hembra. No necesitaba a aquellos hombres para dar caza al puma asesino. Lo haría solo, con las habilidades que le había enseñado su abuelo.

Habilidades destinadas a servir a su tribu. Habilidades que ahora podían servir a su comunidad.

—Sasuke Uchiha —oyó la voz del coronel—. He dado permiso esta noche a mis hombres para que vuelvan a los barracones, tomen algo caliente y puedan dormir un poco. Pero a unos cuantos nos gustaría ir contigo.

Sasuke Uchiha miró hacia los otros tres jinetes que esperaban en pose arrogante sobre sus monturas, tan arrogante como la suya propia.

—Bien. Pero esto no será una expedición militar, Kizashi. No aceptaré órdenes.

—Y yo no las daré —unas oscuras líneas de cansancio le marcaban el rostro, pero su espíritu se negaba a doblegarse—. Este es Konohamaru, mi cadete rastreador. Está deseoso de aprender lo que quieras enseñarle esta noche, sobre todo porque nuestros esfuerzos han fracasado.

—Le enseñaré lo que pueda —asintió Sasuke, mirando al joven teniente. Aunque no parecía tener más de dieciocho años, su mirada era respetuosa y se merecía ese mismo respeto.— Konohamaru, quédate conmigo. Espero que tus hombres estén preparados para montar. Tenemos una gran distancia que cubrir.

—Debería haberte pedido ayuda desde un principio, Sasuke —dijo Kizashi con toda sinceridad, delante de sus hombres.

Era agradable sentir que contaban con uno, y Sasuke puso en marcha a Shadow hacia el corazón del bosque.

Sakura oyó la voz de Sasuke Uchiha a través de las tablas de la pared del establo. ¡Estaba sano y salvo! La preocupación, que no la había dejado dormir en toda la noche, se desvaneció como las sombras al amanecer.

Kammeo se quejó con un suave piafar y empujó su mano, y Sakura, riendo, sacó del bolsillo el último trozo de regaliz que le quedaba.

—Te estoy malcriando, ¿sabes? Anda, vamos a ver a Sasuke.

Kammeo asintió como si estuviera de acuerdo. O quizá lo que quería era más regaliz. En cualquier caso, salió contenta de su cuadra. La voz de Sasuke se fue haciendo más lejana hasta que se perdió por completo.

Al llegar a la puerta del establo, se encontró con que su padre entraba para dejar a su yegua.

—Papá, ¿dónde está Sasuke Uchiha.

—Ha dicho que tenía que darse prisa en volver a su casa para ocuparse de su ganado —Kizashi se quitó el sombrero salpicado de nieve y se pasó la mano por el pelo—. Me han dicho que vino a buscarme anoche. Me alegro. Gracias a él, hemos dado caza al puma. El viejo diablo intentó saltar sobre nosotros, pero Sasuke lo detuvo lanzándole una flecha directamente al corazón. Antes de que los demás hubiésemos podido siquiera apuntar, el puma estaba en el suelo.

El orgullo la llenó. Su hombre había hecho aquello.

—¿Quieres decir que el puma hubiera podido matarlos?

— Sasuke Uchiha nos ha salvado. Ha sido increíble verlo en acción en el bosque. Ha sabido cómo localizar a ese gato, y sin una onza de presunción. Ha sido un placer trabajar con él.

¿Estaría oyendo bien?

—No puedo creerlo. Estás alabando a un hombre que no es un graduado en West Point.

—Se ve que me estoy haciendo viejo —murmuró, quitándose la nieve de los hombros.

—A lo mejor puedo convencerte también de que Sasuke Uchiha podría ser un buen marido.

No podía creer que se hubiera atrevido a decirlo. El corazón le dio un par de brincos.

—Ese no es un tema sobre el que debas bromear —contestó su padre.

—Puede que no esté bromeando...

— ¡Sakura Haruno, a veces me sacas de quicio! —explotó, apretando los puños, pero como había más gente en el establo, bajó la voz—. Si se te ocurre alguna vez permitir que un hombre como él llegue a cortejarte...

—¿Y qué clase de hombre es? ¿Un hombre de honor? ¿Un hombre trabajador que...?

—Un hombre que no pertenece a nuestra clase social. He trabajado demasiado duro.

—Papá. Yo...

—Desobedéceme en esto, Sakura, y te enviaré de vuelta a Ame en el primer coche que salga —siempre en su papel de coronel, siempre al mando, salió del establo, el paso desigual—. Lo digo en serio, Sakura.

**.**


	24. C22 * Mi vida es vacía sin ti

.

El corazón se le rompió a Sakura. Aquel era el hombre que debería encarnar el amor en su vida y, sin embargo, lo único que él veía cuando la miraba era deber. Deber de él para con ella y viceversa.

Y en la vida había mucho más que deberes. El amor era algo muy distinto al deber. O, al menos, eso era lo que ella quería y en lo que creía.

Pero al ver a su padre tomar la esquina y desaparecer, se preguntó si de verdad sabría lo que era el amor. Si no estaría aferrándose a un ideal absurdo, a un sueño de niña, a una idea romántica que no podía existir.

—Hablaré con él.

— ¡Naruto! —se sobresaltó. No se había dado cuenta de que se acercaba—. He oído que han cazado al puma. Ahora podréis descansar.

—Me parece que al coronel le haría falta algo más, aparte de descanso —dijo, sonriendo—. A estas alturas ya debería saber que no vamos a casarnos.

—Es que no quiere verlo. Está tan decidido a hacer las cosas a su manera que...

—Por eso es un buen coronel, pero puede que también por eso no sea tan buen padre como tú esperas. Déjame hablar con él. Y no te preocupes.

Sacó a Kammeo del establo con una pequeña luz de esperanza.

Quizá Naruto fuese capaz de hacer entrar en razón a su padre.

¿Y si ponía en práctica su amenaza? Su padre era el coronel del fuerte, con autoridad absoluta, y podría enviarla de vuelta a Ame, lejos de Sasuke, cuando quisiera.

Montó a Kammeo y la guió por el camino cubierto de nieve. Tenía que alejarse. Ojalá supiera dónde encontrar la respuesta a todas las preguntas que tenía planteadas. Ojalá tuviese en quién confiar.

Salieron de los límites del fuerte y tomaron la carretera solitaria. Todo estaba cubierto de nieve, desde las ramas de los árboles hasta la tierra, pero no era capaz de disfrutar de la belleza de aquella mañana. El viento frío le hacía arder la cara, lo mismo que las lágrimas le quemaban en los ojos.

El manto de nieve transformaba la propiedad de Sasuke en una extensión casi mística. Parecía como si el dedo de Dios hubiese tocado aquel rincón de la tierra.

—No deberías estar aquí, Sakura.

Sasuke salió del establo con el rostro impenetrable. Imposible adivinar qué estaba pensando.

Algo gritó inesperadamente y un halcón, con las plumas azules brillando contra aquel mundo de blancura cegadora, saltó a la mano izquierda de Sasuke, protegida con un guante. Una de sus alas colgaba inútil aún junto a su cuerpo, y el animal ladeó la cabeza para mirarla.

—Como ves, ya está mucho mejor.

Y Sasuke se dio la vuelta, como si fuesen extraños.

—Espera.

Sakura desmontó, pero él actuó como si no la hubiese oído. Alto, orgulloso, de hombros anchos y redondedados por el duro trabajo, entró en el establo.

El halcón gritó y le oyó hablarle suavemente para calmarlo.

—Me han dicho que abatiste al puma con una sola flecha —se atrevió a seguirlo—. Has librado a los colonos de una amenaza terrible.

—Vete a casa, Sakura —le dijo con suavidad. Pero ella no le hizo caso, sino que, desafiando su propio miedo, dio un paso más hacia él.

— Puede que los niños no te lo agradezcan demasiado, porque la escuela ha estado cerrada la semana pasada por culpa del puma y ahora se les han terminado las vacaciones.

¿Sería la sombra de una sonrisa lo que había visto en sus labios?

—Imagínate al pobre Suna, que ha quedado en evidencia ante un civil. Puede que su orgullo no se recupere nunca.

¿De verdad parecía estar conteniendo la sonrisa?

Animada, esperó junto a la mesa, con el nido del halcón entre ambos.

—Parece ser que incluso mi padre ha alabado tu actuación.

—¿Ah, sí?

— Sé que es sorprendente, pero es que le has impresionado con tus habilidades. Y si a eso le añades el hecho de que le hayas salvado la vida, pues resulta que hasta le gustas.

—Pero no como pretendiente para su hija — dejó un trocho de pescado ahumado en el nido del halcón y este lo devoró de inmediato—. No hay nada nuevo que decir, Sakura.

— Sí que lo hay —contestó, y alargó el brazo hacia él, pero Sasuke retrocedió.

— Renunciarías a demasiadas cosas estando conmigo.

Pasó una mano por la cabeza del halcón antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta.

Sakura respiró hondo. ¿Cómo iba a hacer lo que tenía que hacer?

«Pues limítate a decírselo», la animó una voz interior.

No quería pensar en los fallos que había cometido; en cómo había huido de él en la pradera cuando Sasuke solo pretendía hacer lo correcto.

Pero ya no iba a huir. Nunca más.

—Te debo una disculpa. Creía que me rechazabas; que porque no era capaz de decírselo a mi padre, eso quería decir que no te quería.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta sobre la nieve.

—Te avergüenzas.

—Te he fallado. Nunca había sentido algo así por nadie y tuve miedo. Tú eres mi corazón, y asusta querer a alguien de este modo.

—No puedo seguirte escuchando.

Debía marcharse. Debía asegurarse de que no quedaba nada entre ellos. Pero la sinceridad de sus palabras lo dejó clavado al suelo.

—Tengo que saber algo —dijo ella, apoyando una mano en su hombro. Una mano que le abrasó la piel—. Por favor, dime la verdad —hizo una pausa y el susurro de la nieve al caer llenó el silencio—. Me he pasado la vida intentando ganarme el amor de mi padre, y no puedo pasarme el resto haciendo lo mismo contigo.

—¿Estás diciendo que eso es lo que he hecho?

—No, pero tengo miedo de que sea lo que vayas a hacer —la tristeza de su voz le rompió el corazón—. Me temo que eso es lo que ha pasado entre nosotros.

—Esa no es la razón de que no haya querido estar contigo, Sakura.

—Entonces, ¿cuál?

La verdad le pesaba como quien tiene una piedra sobre el pecho.

—Tienes la posibilidad de casarte con un hombre que tenga algo más que un trozo de tierra y unos cuantos caballos. Puede que yo no sea el hombre con el que quieras estar.

—Así que piensas que me avergüenzo de ti — resumió, apretando los puños.

—Lo que pienso es que no se lo dices a tu padre porque sabes que tengo razón.

— ¡Eres tan malo como mi padre! —le gritó, y lo apartó de un empujón para poder salir. La nieve se le pegaba a las botas y su respiración salía en pequeñas nubes de vapor. —No me lo puedo creer. Después de todo lo que hemos... —se agarró a la melena de Kammeo y montó con agilidad—. Acabo de darme cuenta de que no me conoces, porque, de no ser así, sabrías que nunca podría avergonzarme del hombre más increíble que he conocido en mi vida. Del único hombre con el que he deseado casarme. Del único hombre con el que he deseado tener hijos y envejecer.

Sasuke la miraba atónito. Nunca la había visto tan furiosa.

—Qué pena que mi único amor sea un asno estúpido.

Sakura hizo girar a Kammeo sobre sus patas traseras y se lanzó a un furioso galope camino abajo.

¿Y qué debía hacer él? Sentirse se sentía como si le hubiera arrasado un tornado. Silbó a Shadow y montó de un salto a la grupa del agotado animal. Se habían pasado toda la noche sin dormir, pero el valiente animal dio alcance a Kammeo antes de que llegase al fuerte.

— ¡Sakura, lo siento! —le gritó para que pudiera oírle por encima del galope de su yegua.

—Eso díselo a la próxima mujer que se enamore de ti.

Sus palabras cortaban como la punta de una flecha.

—Yo solo te quiero a ti, shaylee.

—No vuelvas a llamarme así —contestó, y espoleó a Kammeo.

El fuerte quedaba ya muy cerca, con los guardianes en la puerta, y Sasuke dudó. No quería exponer la reputación de Sakura, pero el corazón se le rompió viéndola alejarse con el pelo volando al viento y rodeada por la mística belleza del invierno.

La nevada arreció, y fue la nieve más fría que había sentido nunca. Dio media vuelta hacia su casa, incapaz de perseguirla, incapaz de hacerla desmontar, abrazarla y hacerle ver la razón.

Un grito agudo sonó sobre su cabeza, cortando el manto de nieve que flotaba en el aire y el silencio sepulcral del bosque. Sintió un escalofrío. Antes de elevar la mirada al cielo supo ya lo que iba a ver.

Las alas oscuras y majestuosas de un halcón surcaban el cielo, describiendo pacientes círculos en medio de la tormenta. A pesar de los gruesos copos, el animal se movía con sorprendente facilidad, casi como si en lugar de ser ave fuese espíritu. Y no su espíritu guía, sino el de su padre. Descubrirlo le hizo temblar. ¿Qué le había dicho a Sakura? «Mi padre nunca habría permitido que me casara contigo». Mi padre era un hombre justo y compasivo, pero de haber vivido habría rechazado a Sakura como nuera.

¿Sería esa la razón de que el halcón estuviera describiendo círculos en el cielo? ¿Sería su forma de decirle que debía encontrar a otra mujer que no debiera renunciar a tantos privilegios, a una vida cómoda y a su padre para casarse con él?

El animal trazó un último círculo y se dirigió directo hacia el fuerte para terminar desapareciendo tras la torre de vigilancia.

Quizá Sakura fuese su destino. Quizá el halcón hubiese aparecido allí para decirle que un hombre nunca debe darle la espalda a su amada. Y que debía comportarse como un honorable guerrero del clan de los Uchiha y plantar batalla.

¿Qué se creía él que quería? ¿A otro hombre? ¿A qué otro hombre? Llevaba cinco años rechazando las atenciones de admiradores y de los elegidos de su padre. ¿Para qué? ¿Para terminar teniendo una breve aventura con la que desafiar al mundo?

Si eso era lo que pensaba, era que necesitaba que le dieran un buen palo en la cabeza. Con un palo bien grueso.

El estómago le ardió al ponerse unas enaguas limpias. Ella sabía bien cuál era su problema, pero lo que intentaba era culparla a ella de sus propias carencias.

Mil imágenes llenas de ternura acudieron a su cabeza, pero se negó a contemplarlas. Estaba enfadada, y pretendía seguir así.

—Sakura, estás tardando demasiado —se quejó su padre—. Nuestros invitados van a llegar de un momento a otro.

—No querrás que los reciba en ropa interior, ¿verdad?

Su maldición se vio ahogada por la llamada de alguien a la puerta.

Su padre no iba a tener que preocuparse más porque saliera a caballo hacia sus tierras, porque no iba a volver a ver a ese hombre. Al hombre que la volvía completamente loca, al que la enfadaba más de lo que lo había estado en toda su vida.

El estómago se le revolvió y por un instante tuvo ganas de vomitar. Tanto era así que tuvo que sujetarse en la cama y, cuando se miró al espejo, se encontró pálida.

Hasta qué punto la había enfadado aquel hombre. Entre su padre y él la iban a poner enferma.

Se oyeron voces alegres en la planta de abajo. Lo qué menos le apetecía en el mundo era tener visitas aquella noche, pero a Kizashi le encantaba tener invitados.

Eligió un vestido que sabía que su padre detestaba, confeccionado con un damasco gris que apagaba el color de su pelo y de sus ojos. Era un vestido de solterona, según él. Pues bien. Ser una solterona empezaba a parecerle atractivo.

Cuando bajaba las escaleras, oyó que las voces crecían. Era como si llegase más gente. ¿Qué pretendía su padre? ¿Dar una fiesta por la captura del puma?

Vio pasar a la señora Chiyo con una bandeja llena de copas, y el olor a whisky, perfumes y leña la asaltó de tal modo que estuvo a punto de darse media vuelta y huir a su habitación.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y la gente quedó muda. Un aire frío la envolvió y Sakura se dio la vuelta. Era un hombre vestido de negro, pero había algo en él que lo diferenciaba del resto de los invitados... algo orgulloso y noble.

.


	25. C23 * Distanciados

.

Había hablado dejándose llevar por el dolor y los celos. Contemplar su belleza, sentir su alma cantar de alegría al verla, todo ello lo había asustado. Le había hecho darse cuenta de que amar a aquella mujer lo volvería más vulnerable de lo que lo había sido nunca.

Cuando la cena terminó, vio su oportunidad. Los hombres se reunieron en el salón para tomar un coñac, y Sakura se encaminó a la cocina mientras el ama de llaves servía el café para las mujeres.

La puerta trasera que daba al jardín se cerró justo cuando él entró en la cocina. ¿Seguiría tan enfadada como para preferir pasar frío a mirarlo a él a la cara?

Salió. Ella estaba sentada en un banco bajo un enorme arce, muy quieta, intentando que no la viera.

—Te veo, Sakura —le dijo, avanzando hacia ella—. Aquí no puedes esconderte de mí como antes entre toda esa gente.

—No me escondo. Solo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Algunos de los invitados de mi padre me hacen sentirme incómoda.

—¿Como yo?

—Si -Lo miró furiosa, pero el labio inferior le temblaba.

—Shaylee.

Cómo deseaba abrazarla.

—Ya te dije que no me llamaras así.

—Pero es que eres la única estrella en mi cielo. Mi vida está a oscuras sin tu amor —puso la mano en su mejilla—. Es maravilloso volver a tocarte. Lo único que deseo es poder abrazarte siempre.

—¿Y qué pasa con lo que yo quiero? —el labio inferior volvió a temblarle y el dolor le brillaba en los ojos—. Puede que no quiera vivir siempre esperando que dudes de mí un día u otro.

—Estás llevando las cosas demasiado lejos, Sakura. Lo único que me preocupa es que te averguences de mí.

— ¿Eso piensas de mí? —se levantó y pasó junto a él. Un fuego creció en su interior y echó a correr tras ella. Sakura alcanzó la puerta trasera, pero él la sujetó, atrapándola entre la pared y su pecho, sin dejarle escape posible.

—Me vuelves loco, mujer.

Y la besó apasionadamente. Qué maravilla volver a saborearla, sentir la suave textura de sus labios acariciando los suyos, sus respiraciones mezcladas, sus lenguas encontrándose y bailando. Mordió su labio inferior y lo estremeció su gemido de placer.

—No quiero que me beses —le dijo con toda sinceridad, y deslizó las manos por su espalda para sujetarla contra su cuerpo.

—No quiero que me beses —repitió él, alcanzando sus senos, y gimió desesperado cuando sintió la mano de Sakura en su erección.

Estaba decidido a ganársela, a ganarse su corazón, su cuerpo y su alma. No pararía hasta que no hubiera dudas, temor ni oposición entre ellos. Sakura era su otra mitad, y nunca estaría completo sin ella.

—Sasuke Uchiha, me gustaría que vinieras a echarle un vistazo a uno de los caballos del fuerte —le dijo Kizashi cuando la velada ya estaba a punto de concluir—. Es tarde y, si prefieres volver mañana por la mañana, lo comprenderé. Pero la verdad es que tengo una yegua a punto de parir y no confío en el encargado.

—Entonces deberías despedirlo, y para eso no necesitas mi ayuda.

—Cierto, pero aun así me gustaría que le echases un vistazo a la yegua —Kizashi se despidió de los Suna y tiró del brazo de Sasuke para que entrase en el salón—. El tipo que me recomendaste que contratara, Suigetsu, es un buen trabajador. Sé que ha sido él quien se ha ocupado de decir qué caballos necesitan atención especial.

—Lo despediste la semana pasada.

—Me temo que fue cosa de mi capitán de caballería.

Kizashi entró en la cocina.

En cuanto Sasuke apareció en la puerta, un plato cayó al suelo. Sakura lo miraba con los ojos de par en par y un trapo colgando de una mano.

Cómo la deseaba. Con cada respiración, con cada latido. ¿Cómo diablos iba a hacerla suya? Llevaba un vestido que debía costar más de lo que él se había gastado en construir su cabaña. Sus zapatos costaban más que una buena silla de montar.

El dinero y los privilegios la habían rodeado siempre.

—Déjame ayudarte —dijo, y al ver la escoba en un rincón, la sacó.

—Tú eres un invitado —protestó Sakura.

—Yo no soy un invitado —dijo en voz baja, para que la cotilla del ama de llaves no pudiera oírlo.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par. Así que recordaba su beso. Bien.

En aquel momento, lo único que tenía que hacer para declararla suya era volver a besarla allí mismo, y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

Pero ella debió leerle el pensamiento porque, de un tirón poco habitual en una señorita como ella, le quitó la escoba de las manos, advirtiéndolo con la mirada.

Puede que su beso no hubiera obrado la magia suficiente, pero el siguiente lo conseguiría.

Sakura abrió la puerta del establo solo lo suficíente para entrar, anticipando la paz de aquella estancia. Las emociones eran un torbellino en su interior. El beso de Sasuke aún le palpitaba en los labios.

¿Qué debía hacer? Tardó un instante en darse cuenta de que el establo no estaba tan oscuro como era habitual.

No estaba sola.

Kammeo se asomó por encima de la puerta de su cuadra y piafó para darle la bienvenida. Sakura sacó del bolsillo del vestido las golosinas que le llevaba. Mientras la yegua mascaba satisfecha, oyó unas voces airadas al fondo.

Una de las voces llamó su atención... era Sasuke. Luego otra de barítono, la de su padre, puso fin a la discusión. Sakura estaba demasiado lejos para distinguir lo que decían. ¿Estarían discutiendo su padre y Sasuke? ¿Le habría dicho la verdad a Kizashi? ¿Y si su padre la mandaba lejos? Muerta de miedo, avanzó por el pasillo central.

Entonces se oyó un golpe, como el de dos trozos de madera al chocar, y la maldición sonora de un hombre.

—Maldita sea, coronel, sé lo que me hago — espetó esa tercera voz—. No necesito que un indio venga a mi establo a decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

—Este hombre sabe cómo salvar a la yegua.

Sakura se asomó desde una esquina. Kizashi estaba de espaldas a ella, y Sasuke arrodillado junto a la sombra de una yegua que parecía estar aterrorizada.

— Coronel —dijo Sasuke serenamente — . Necesito que este hombre salga de la cuadra. La está asustando.

—Lo único que pasa es que esta yegua es una testaruda. Está montando un número por nada.

El jefe de la cuadra, un capitán de expresión seca, golpeó a la yegua en un flanco con una fusta, pero antes de que entrara en contacto con el animal, Sasuke interpuso la mano. El golpe resonó en el espacio del establo, pero ni una sola reacción se registró en sus facciones de granito.

—Fuera. Si no quieres que te saque yo.

—Sal de aquí—bramó Kizashi.

Mascullando entre dientes, salió.

—La yegua estará muerta mañana —vaticinó.

Sasuke tiró la fusta al suelo y comenzó a acariciar a la yegua hablándole muy despacio, consolándola, y el animal dio por última vez una vuelta a la cuadra antes de detenerse frente al hombre que la mandaba. Su piel parecía erizarse como en oleadas. Se movió, y Sakura vio la sangre en el flanco, donde había sido golpeada.

La yegua estaba de parto. ¿Cómo podían pegarle? El pobre animal miraba a Sasuke como buscando ayuda. Volvió a cambiar de postura, luchando»por mantenerse en pie, moviendo la cola y relinchando.

La confianza de Sasuke, tan segura como una torre en la tormenta, cambió la atmósfera de todo el establo. La tensión desapareció y la yegua se serenó, bajó la cabeza y la acercó al pecho de Sasuke.

—Casi no puede tenerse en pie — Kizashi parecía preocupado—. Es una yegua de silla magnífica y me disgustaría mucho que le ocurriese algo.

—Es joven y es su primer parto. Está asustada — Sasuke apoyó las manos en sus flancos — . Deberías haber enviado a alguien a buscarme mucho antes, Kizashi. Haremos todo lo que podamos y rezaremos porque sea lo bastante fuerte.

Alumbrado por una lámpara de aceite, Sasuke hizo caminar a la yegua, calmándola con las palabras y las caricias hasta que el animal se dejó caer en la cama de heno que le había preparado. Las patas le temblaban con los espasmos, pero las caricias de Sasuke parecieron obrar magia y el animal permitió que la maneara.

Sakura se quedó agachada junto a la pared durante horas, mientras que la yegua se quejaba angustiosamente. Fue como si la noche entera contuviese la respiración, esperando a la vida o a la muerte.

Sakura nunca había visto algo comparable a la paciencia de Sasuke. No se cansaba de acariciar a la yegua y la ternura de su voz no desfallecía. El dolor del animal debía crecer y la pobre intentaba mover las patas sujetas. Con un suspiro hondo del animal y con la luz gris de la mañana entrando entre las tablas, Sasuke tiró de las patas del potro y su morro apareció a la luz.

Rompió la placenta para que pudiera respirar y le dio la bienvenida. La yegua no se movía y Sakura sintió que las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas. Los segundos seguían pasando mientras Sasuke tiraba del potro para traerlo a la vida gracias a la fuerza de sus brazos. Había sido su dulzura la que había convencido a la yegua de que podía confiar en él. Entonces vio cómo la madre levantaba la cabeza y lamía suavemente a su retoño.

— Los has salvado a los dos —habló Kizashi desde las sombras.

—No. Ha sido la yegua. Es una luchadora — contestó Sasuke, acariciando la preciosa cabeza del animal.

Sakura nunca había conocido a alguien tan increíble como aquel hombre.

El sol peleaba por atravesar la fina capa de nubes que ocasionalmente dejaba caer sus copos sobre la superficie de la tierra. El viento estaba en calma y la tierra parecía adormecida. El profundo silencio del bosque parecía querer hablarle del ciclo de la vida. Tanto en el nacimiento como en la muerte, en el invierno como en la primavera, latía la magia insondable de la naturaleza.

.


	26. C24 * El tiempo se nos escapa

.

Se sentía bien. Agotado pero bien. Había salido del establo dejando a la yegua y a su potro sanos y salvos, y el coronel había vuelto a alabarlo y a invitarlo a su casa a desayunar.

Sakura no había estado presente, lo cual lo preocupaba, pero también era cierto que había disfrutado charlando con el coronel, sintiendo su respeto como una victoria personal. Sabía ya de antemano que era un hombre justo que había sabido llevar la concordia a aquella tierra; pero, sentado a su mesa y recibiendo un trato de igual a igual, le hizo pensar en él de un modo completamente distinto, incluso con afecto.

Vio unas huellas que partían del camino principal y que tomaban el sendero de entre los árboles. Solo una persona que él supiera tomaba aquel atajo: Sakura.

Esperanzado siguió las huellas de Kammeo hasta el pequeño claro en el que la luz del sol brillaba como si las estrellas hubiesen caído a la tierra. Le hacía daño a los ojos mirar, pero ver a una yegua de capa roja correteando de un lado para otro al borde del lago fue su recompensa.

Algo gris y azul llamó su atención. Era Sakura, que jugaba a deslizarse sobre las aguas heladas del lago. La bufanda de lana que llevaba y su melena rosa bailaban a su espalda mientras ella giraba, y su risa, tan dulce como el canto de los pájaros, le proporcionó el calor que solo ella podía darle en una gélida mañana como aquella.

— ¡Sasuke! —exclamó de pronto, con las mejillas acaloradas—. No te he oído llegar.

—Shadow y yo hemos venido de puntillas — contestó, y casi se echó a reír cuando ella lo hizo. ¿Por qué solo con ver a aquella mujer le bastaba para ser feliz?—. Muchas mujeres tendrían miedo de que se rompiera el hielo.

—El chico que se encarga de la limpieza del establo me dijo que él y un amigo habían estado aquí pescando, así que me imaginé que no corría peligro —de pronto los pies se le escurrieron y cayó de espaldas sobre el hielo—. Te estaba esperando —dijo cuando pudo dejar de reír—. Ven, ayúdame.

—No —desmontó—. Conozco esa mirada y lo que quieres es tirarme a mí también al hielo.

—Ni se me ocurriría tal cosa —mintió.

Volvió a reír cuando lo vio caminar sobre el hielo, y en cuanto sus manos se tocaron, la agonía de la separación se apoderó de él. Qué dulce aquella mujer. Qué apasionada.

Acudió a sus brazos como si nunca se hubieran separado. Había muchos obstáculos entre ellos, pero ya no le importó. Había encontrado su paraíso, y no iba a dejarlo escapar. El beso que compartieron fue pura magia, de la que era incapaz de saciarse.

Se separó de ella ya casi sin aliento, deseando amarla con toda la ternura de que fuera capaz.

Ella le sonrió y, dando media vuelta, echó a correr sobre el hielo.

—¿A que no me alcanzas?

—Te advierto que los guerreros del clan de los Uchiha tenemos los pies muy rápidos.

Y salió corriendo detrás de ella. Sus mocasines de invierno se agarraban bien al hielo, con su piel de reno especialmente tratada, lo cual era una ventaja sobre las botas de Sakura.

— ¡En, no es justo! —protestó al ver que se acercaba—. Tú tienes las piernas más largas.

Riendo, cayeron al suelo, Sasuke debajo para amortiguarle la caída. ¡Qué maravilla volver a estar con ella! Aunque tuviera que controlar el deseo irrefrenable de volver a estar con ella. De hacerla suya una vez más.

—Te vi anoche en el establo —dijo, apartando sus rizos oscuros de la cara—. Podrías haberte acercado. Debiste pasar frío tan cerca de la puerta.

—Es que mi padre me habría obligado a volver a casa. Él cree que la joven que ha criado no debería presenciar el lado real de la vida.

—Puede que temiera que te asustaras.

—Fue muy hermoso. La lucha por la vida — apoyó la mejilla en su pecho y lo abrazó—. Me hizo pensar en muchas cosas. En lo frágil que es la vida. En la facilidad con que podemos perderla. Y en la belleza que puede crear el amor.

—Dudo mucho que el semental tuviese el amor en la cabeza, shaylee —contestó él, besándola en la frente.

¿Cómo sería tener un hijo con ella y ver crecer su vientre? Qué regalo sería.

—Tengo que volver —se disculpó ella sin dejar de abrazarlo—. Mi padre tiene un montón de cosas que hacer para el baile de invierno. No sabía que en un fuerte pudiese celebrarse un baile. Me parecía que esas eran cosas reservadas para las mansiones del este, y cuando se lo dije me miró frunciendo el ceño. No tiene demasiado sentido del humor.

—No, pero es un buen hombre, que quiere mostrar a su hija a lo mejor de los alrededores —la besó una vez, dos—. Y no lo culpo.

—¿Vendrás?

¿Cómo podía decirle que no?

— ¿Bailarías conmigo delante de todo el mundo?

—Delante de todo el mundo y durante toda la noche.

Sasuke se levantó y la ayudó a ella a levantarse.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó al ver que parecía tambalearse.

—Solo un poco mareada. He debido dar demasiadas vueltas.

—Entonces, debería acompañarte a casa.

—¿A casa de quién? ¿A la tuya, o a la mía?

—¿A cuál de ellas quieres ir tú?

—A la tuya —contestó sin dudar. No sabía lo que iba a depararles el futuro, pero estaba segura de que ningún otro hombre sería capaz de hacerla sentir tanta felicidad y tanta confusión como aquel guerrero.

—Estás demasiado pálida, shaylee —dijo, besándola en la sien— Ya te llevaré a mi cama en otra ocasión. Ahora lo que necesitas es descansar sola en la tuya.

—Estoy bien.

—No, no lo estás —la ayudó a subir a lomos de Kammeo—. ¿Quieres que monte a su grupa?

—Sí —contestó, y no porque estuviera mareada, sino porque quería sentirlo pegado a su espalda.

Ni el paraíso podía ser tan bueno, decidió cuando se acomodó tras ella, aunque el efecto de su pecho, sus brazos y sus piernas fuese que se sintiera aún más mareada. «No pienses en el futuro», se dijo. El sol brillaba como miles de diamantes en la pradera e iluminaba los árboles cargados de nieve del bosque.

Pero toda aquella luz palidecería ante el exuberante brillo del amor que sentía en su corazón.

—¿Sigues estando mareada, Sakura?— preguntó Kizashi en el salón, vestido con su mejor traje de etiqueta—. Estás pálida como la cera.

—Parece que ya me voy encontrando mejor — mintió mientras se ponía su abrigo más grueso.

Llevaba padeciendo los síntomas de una ligera gripe desde los exámenes, cuando todos sus alumnos andaban tosiendo o moqueando.

—Debe ser que no estoy acostumbrada a estos vientos tan fríos.

—Entonces deberías protegerte de ellos y no montar tanto a esa yegua medio salvaje que tienes —la reprendió Kizashi, aunque no con la firmeza de otras ocasiones — . Entonces, ¿está mi preciosa acompañante preparada?

— ¡Vamos, papá! —exclamó mientras se colocaba su manguito de piel—. No intentes hacerme la pelota, que no te va a servir de nada.

—Pero es que estás preciosa de verdad —dijo, mirándola como un padre orgulloso.

—Puedes decirme todos los piropos que quieras, que no pienso bailar con el mayor Uzumaki — contestó, sonriendo.

—Es que tengo muchas ganas de ser abuelo, eso es todo —abrió la puerta—. No puedes culparme por ello.

—Sí que puedo.

El viento helado atravesaba como cuchillas su ropa y apenas había llegado al último peldaño de la escalera cuando empezó a temblar.

El enorme edificio de madera que normalmente servía de comedor para los soldados estaba iluminado. Ramas de acebo decoraban la entrada y se habían encendido antorchas para iluminar el camino de entrada.

—¡Coronel! —los saludó Naruto al verlos entrar, acercándose a ellos con dos copas de ponche caliente—. Sakura, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo? Apuesto la mitad de mi sueldo a que tu padre va a arreglárselas para que de todos modos estemos juntos.

—Es que no quiero darle alas, Naruto.

—Vamos, Sakura. Vayan y diviértanse —dijo su padre, guiñando un ojo—. Acaba de empezar la música.

—Naruto, lo estás empeorando todo —se quejó Sakura, al ver a su padre sonreír de oreja a oreja—. Míralo.

—Ya se dará cuenta —Naruto la condujo a una mesa, colgó su chaqueta en el respaldo de una silla y le ofreció otra a Sakura—. He intentado hablarlo con él, pero esta vez me ha ordenado cuidar de ti.

—Pero ahora no estás de servicio.

— Ya conoces al coronel —dijo, aunque no parecía molesto al sentarse—. He decidido no discutir, porque me vendría bien un poco de ayuda.

—¿En qué?

—Con ella.

Naruto hizo un gesto sutil hacia la parte izquierda de la estancia.

Sakura vio a una joven sentada a la mesa de los Hyuga. Una de sus alumnas, la pequeña Hime Hyuga, estaba hablando entusiasmada con aquella preciosa desconocida de cabello azulado oscuro.

—No sé quién es, pero estoy segura de que tú ya lo sabes.

Una sonrisa transformó las facciones de Naruto.

—Se llama Hinada Hyuga, y es la hermana de Neji Hyuga.

—¿Está casada?

—Viuda. Ha venido a vivir con ellos. No puedo acercarme sin más y presentarme yo solo. Me rechazaría.

—Y quieres que hable yo con ella para que baile contigo —adivinó.

—Sería un comienzo —contestó, esperanzado.

Sakura sabía bien lo que era sentirse así.

—De acuerdo. Ven conmigo y veremos lo que se puede hacer.

—Te debo una, Sakura.

Sasuke sintió que muchas miradas curiosas se posaban en él al entrar en la sala. La melodía no se oía demasiado bien con el ruido de las conversaciones. Todo el mundo llevaba puestas sus mejores galas, desde los oficiales uniformados hasta los modestos granjeros y sus mujeres.

Llegaba tarde, pero aun así no tardó en localizarla entre el gentío. Llevaba un vestido rojo que brillaba casi tanto como ella. La risa tocaba su rostro al girar en los brazos de un oficial al que no conocía. En la base de su cuello titilaba una rara joya que no podía eclipsar su belleza, que provenía del interior y a la que nada se podía comparar.

Llegó a su lado sin darse apenas cuenta y la tomó de manos del joven sargento. Sakura acudió a sus brazos como la primavera a lomos del viento, serena, radiante, y se abrazó a él.

Se movieron juntos al ritmo de la música de los blancos, que no era tan alegre como la de su pueblo, pero que tenía sus ventajas. Poder abrazar a Sakura así en público, poder oler las flores en su pelo y sentir el roce de sus senos lo hacía sentirse orgulloso.

Hubiera querido gritar la verdad de su amor al mundo entero, pero no lo hizo. La vida proporcionaba pocas certezas, y había llegado aquella noche decidido a hacérselo saber. El tiempo se les estaba escapando, y era un tiempo que les pertenecía a ambos.

**.**


	27. C25 * Tener derecho de ti

.

Sasuke Uchiha se despertó al día siguiente antes de que llegase el amanecer. El recuerdo de haber tenido a Sakura en sus brazos era indeleble. Qué orgulloso se había sentido de bailar con ella. Otros habían querido hacerlo también, pero él siempre la había recuperado. Estaba en su corazón, y lucharía por ella para siempre.

Mientras llenaba los comederos de las cuadras de heno, pensó en su padre. Lo echaba de menos más que nunca. Necesitaba su consejo y su guía. «¿Cómo me preparo para tener esposa?», le habría preguntado.

«Construye una cabaña nueva». Fue casi como si la respuesta se la llevara el viento. «Construyele una cabaña nueva, al modo de nuestra gente».

Sería una cabaña de madera, la mejor que fuese capaz de construir, pero respetando las antiguas tradiciones. Un hogar que no pretendiese demostrar la riqueza de sus dueños, pero sí ser refugio de su esposa y sus hijos. Un lugar para la felicidad y el amor.

Sí, por allí iba a comenzar. Decidido, buscó su mejor hacha y entró en el bosque.

Sakura se despertó tarde. Aun después de las horas que había dormido, estaba agotada. Había bailado hasta altas horas de la madrugada con Sasuke, y parte de ella seguía flotando. La otra parte era incapaz de levantarse de la cama.

El suelo crujió en las escaleras. Era el paso lento de su padre.

No le gustaba nada que en su casa se durmiera hasta tarde, así que apartó la ropa de la cama y buscó la bata. Vestirse era un esfuerzo que parecía desmesurado aquella mañana. Quizá se sintiera mejor después de desayunar.

Los peldaños de la escalera parecieron moverse de pronto, y tuvo que agarrarse con fuerza a la barandilla.

—Sakura, estás pálida. Sé que anoche llegaste a casa muy tarde — parecía desaprobarlo—. Debería hablar con Naruto, pero estoy seguro de que lo habéis pasado bien...

—Papá, no quiero hablar de Naruto.

El estómago le dio un vuelco. No se encontraba bien. Nada bien. Atravesó a toda prisa la cocina y salió al jardín.

—¿Sakura? ¿Te encuentras bien?

La puerta del retrete retumbó al llamar su padre con el puño.

¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Es que quería oírla vomitar? Sentía un martilleo en las sienes y apoyó la frente en los brazos cruzados sobre la pared.

—Vuelve dentro. Hace mucho frío y te vas a constipar.

—Voy a hacerle pagar a Naruto por haberte tenido levantada hasta tan tarde. Has debido pillar la gripe —parecía furioso—. Déjame entrar, Sakura.

—He cerrado la puerta, y eso quiere decir que no te quiero aquí dentro.

—Llevas más de media hora ahí metida.

Volvió a aporrear la puerta y toda la estructura se tambaleó.

Otra náusea la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza y vomitó de nuevo, aguantando después las arcadas que parecían no tener fin.

—Voy a buscar al médico, Sakura —dijo su padre, que parecía angustiado.

—Ya salgo.

Consiguió que las piernas la obedecieran, abrió la puerta y se echó en brazos de su padre.

—Tranquila, hija —dijo el pobre, sujetándola como podía—. Vamos a llevarte a la cama. Ya verás como en seguida te encuentras mejor.

Si al menos el suelo dejase de moverse. Consiguió entrar en la casa a trancas y barrancas y, aferrada a la barandilla con una mano y a su padre con la otra, subió la escalera. Nunca se había alegrado tanto de ver la cama. Se tumbó y la habitación dejó de dar vueltas.

—Vamos, hija, tranquila. Enviaré a la señora Chiyo por el médico

— Kizashi acercó una silla a la cama—. Puede que también se lo diga a Naruto. Podría traerte un regalo. Una prueba de su afecto.

Sakura no podía creerlo.

—Naruto no va a casarse conmigo.

—¿Y por qué no? ¿Es que mi hija no es lo bastante buena para él? De no haberse encontrado tan mal, se habría reído.

—Está enamorado de otra persona.

—¿Por qué has tenido que rechazarlo, Sakura? —Kizashi la tapó bien—. Me gustaba de verdad ese muchacho. Quería que te casases con él.

—Ya habrá otro. Te lo prometo.

—Eso espero.

Una cálida sensación la invadió, un dulce sentimiento de estar protegida. Era algo que nunca antes había sentido, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Sasuke Uchiha oyó unos cascos de un animal pesado sobre el terreno helado. Sujetó a los animales de trabajo en la valla. Los troncos que arrastraban hacían una profunda huella en la nieve. Meka salió ladrando hacia el bosque y se sentó cuando su amo se lo ordenó.

—No es Sakura —le dijo al animal, que parecía desilusionado—. Es su padre.

Kizashi apareció montado en su corpulento animal. Llevaba unos gruesos pantalones de lana, guantes y un capote, y lo saludó con la mano antes de señalar hacia donde estaba acarreando los troncos, —¿Estás construyendo?

—Puede que algún día me case, y a una esposa le gustaría tener algo más que una casa de tres habitaciones.

—Bien pensado —asintió Kizashi—. Yo siempre insisto en que mis oficiales dispongan de casas amplias. No todo el mundo acepta mi filosofía, pero soy de la opinión de que si la esposa está satisfecha con lo que la rodea, hay pocas otras razones para la discordia.

Sasuke sintió lástima del coronel. A pesar de todo su éxito profesional, disfrutaba de poca felicidad en su vida.

—Hacer lo posible por que la esposa sea feliz es importante.

—Eres un hombre razonable, Sasuke Uchiha. Pero fíjate por ejemplo en mi hija, Sakura. Está acostumbrada a vivir bien. Tras la muerte de su madre, ha vivido con su tía, que es una verdadera dama. Está acostumbrada a tener una vida cómoda, y ¿qué es lo que quiere? En lugar de buscarse un marido que pueda darle una vida mejor, se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo montando esa yegua que le vendiste.

—Es joven, Kizashi. Y montar no tiene nada de malo.

— ¡A horcajadas! Menos mal que nadie se ha quejado por ello.

Preocupado por la reputación de su hija. Kizashi frunció el ceño.

—Déjala divertirse, Kizashi. Pronto sentará la cabeza.

—Ha bailado con Naruto casi toda la noche, así que aún tengo esperanza. Y contigo la otra mitad. Vuelvo a estar en deuda. Has evitado que los soldados anduviesen tras ella.

Sasuke sonrió ante la ironía. Había sido él quien andaba tras ella, decidido a no apartar las manos de sus deliciosas curvas. Curvas que conocía bien de memoria.

—Recuerdo bien lo que es ser joven. Este es un buen fuerte y mis soldados son hombres disciplinados, pero la disciplina más férrea puede quedar hecha cenizas por la sonrisa de una mujer bonita.

—Estás preocupado porque quieres que Sakura tenga la mejor vida posible.

—Es la obligación de un padre. Cuando termines con la casa y encuentres esposa, comprenderás lo que te digo.

La verdad le quemaba la lengua y Sasuke estuvo a punto de contársela. A punto estuvo de pedirle la mano de su hija allí mismo, en aquella tierra humilde que solo podía ofrecerle a Sakura una vida modesta.

Pero se contuvo. Había demasiado en juego. Kizashi se apoyó en la valla del corral.

—Quería darte las gracias por ayudarnos a salvar a esa yegua la noche de la cena. Estoy impresionado con tu habilidad con los caballos.

—Mi padre me enseñó todo lo que sabía. Los caballos son muy importantes en la cultura de mi pueblo.

—En el fuerte necesitamos sangre nueva para nuestra cuadra. Animales bien entrenados, en lugar de los caballos inexpertos y baratos que el capitán de esas vez insiste en comprar. ¿Te interesaría?

—¿Domar caballos para el fuerte?

—Pagaríamos bien.

—Muchos de estos caballos contienen la herencia de mis antepasados —no le parecía bien y sin embargo quería en el fondo vivir un día de lo que pudiera proporcionarle su rebaño — . No estaría bien vendérselos al ejército.

—He visto siete yeguas árabes en ese corral. ¿Cuántas más tienes en los establos? Yo diría que seis docenas. Esas yeguas son magníficos animales de silla para cualquier hombre, sea de la raza que sea. Y el dinero es el dinero, Sasuke Uchiha. Un buen dinero.

—Lo pensaré.

—De acuerdo —complacido, Kizashi le ofreció una mano que Sasuke estrechó—. Tengo que volver. Sakura está en cama con una gripe muy fuerte, así que no quiero estar fuera mucho tiempo.

—¿Sakura está enferma? —preguntó, intentando no mostrar su alarma.

— En unos cuantos días se pondrá bien, sin duda. Tiene que recuperarse. El curso empieza dentro de poco —sujetó las riendas de su caballo y montó—. Me gustaría que pensases detenidamente en mi oferta.

En lo único que él iba a poder pensar era en Sakura. Se despidió del coronel y entró con una tremenda frustración. La mujer a la que amaba debía estar allí, en su cama, para que él pudiera cuidarla.

¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar para que tuviera ese derecho?

**.**


	28. C26 * Te necesito

.

Sakura tenía la sensación de que alguien le estaba golpeando la cabeza con un martillo. El menor movimiento le provocaba unas náuseas tremendas.

— No tiene fiebre —dijo la señora Chiyo, dejando la taza de té con miel sobre la mesilla—. Quiero que se lo beba todo.

Sakura sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco y gimió.

—Dejaré aquí la palangana por si la necesita — concluyó, y salió de la habitación.

Nunca se había encontrado tan mal. El aroma del té le llegó a la nariz y el estómago volvió a encogérsele. «No te muevas», se dijo. «Ya verás como te encuentras mejor».

Un sonido la sobresaltó. La habitación ya no le daba vueltas, pero seguía temiendo moverse con demasiada rapidez, así que ladeó despacio la cabeza.

Una sombra pasó por delante de la ventana. Antes de que sus ojos cansados pudiesen reconocer de qué se trataba, la sombra desapareció.

Apoyándose sobre un codo se esforzó por ver mejor. Había algo en el alféizar. Parecía un pájaro pequeño.

Con mucho cuidado, se levantó y se acercó, pero la criatura no se movió. No, no era un pájaro. Era una figura de madera. Abrió la ventana y la alcanzó. Era de una madera suave y brillante, y los detalles del labrado la sorprendieron: era una exquisita miniatura de un halcón.

Cada día de las tres semanas en las que estuvo en cama, Sasuke dejó una miniatura en su ventana. Todas eran criaturas del bosque, pequeñas y maravillosamente labradas.

Y era en ellas en lo que pensaba cuando el estómago amenazó con volver a desmandársele mientras la examinaba el doctor.

—Un caso de gripe no debería durar tanto — dijo el médico mientras se remangaba—. Voy a hacerte unas cuantas preguntas, por si se trata de otra cosa.

—Nunca había estado enferma antes.

Sakura intentó incorporarse, pero el estómago se le subió a la garganta, así que tuvo que dejarse caer de nuevo y cerrar los ojos.

—La sensación de náusea, ¿es constante o va y viene?

—Antes era constante, pero esta última semana va y viene. ¿No hay algo que pueda tomar para que se me calme? —estaba preocupada por los niños, que ya habían perdido la primera semana de clase— . Me encuentro mejor, y si pudiera dejar de tener náuseas...

—Veré lo que puedo hacer. Una pregunta más, Sakura —carraspeó y bajó la voz. Kizashi estaba en el pasillo y la puerta del dormitorio estaba abierta—. ¿Cuántas faltas has tenido?

Sakura enrojeció. Tía Tsunade le había dicho que era algo a lo que una mujer casada debía prestar mucha atención para saber si estaba embarazada...

No puede ser. Sakura se tapó la cara con las manos. ¿Cuántas faltas había tenido? Había estado tan ocupada discutiendo con su padre y con Sasuke que no se había dado cuenta.

—¿Cuántas, Sakura? —insistió el médico.

—Dos por lo, menos; puede que tres. No siempre las tengo con regularidad.

Un intenso frío se apoderó de ella. «Es la gripe. Tiene que ser».

—Estás embarazada, Sakura —el doctor se puso de pie y colocó la silla en su sitio junto al escritorio, con cuidado de no mirarla—¿Quieres que se lo diga a tu padre?

— ¡No! Yo se lo diré. Quiero hacerlo yo.

Sakura se aferró al edredón. La cabeza le daba vueltas, el estómago también y de pronto no pudo sentir nada. Era como si estuviera tan congelada como los carámbanos de fuera de su ventana.

—Bien —el médico recogió su bolsa moviendo apesadumbrado la cabeza—. Intenta tomar un poco de agua de jengibre. El té de arándanos también ayuda. Y come un poco de pan seco. Te ayudará con las náuseas.

Y con tristeza en el rostro, se marchó.

Kizashi estaba en el vestíbulo y el corazón se le paró. El médico sería fiel a su palabra, ¿verdad? Oyó voces, pero no pudo distinguir. Un bebé. ¿Podía ser cierto? Parecía increíble. Aparte de los mareos, no se sentía distinta. Pero pronto todo cambiaría. La idea de llevar en el vientre a un hijo de Sasuke la llenaba de excitación, mezcla de temor y felicidad.

Recordó cómo Sasuke la había mirado, cómo el amor había brillado en sus ojos la última vez que habían hecho el amor. Una cálida dulzura la invadió y se puso las manos en el vientre. ¡Estaba embarazada de Sasuke!

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Era su padre, que la miraba de un modo extraño. Ya no parecía preocupado por su salud, sino que parecía cansado, más de lo que lo había visto nunca. Su mirada era fría y sin vida.

¿Qué le había dicho el médico? La alegría de un segundo antes se evaporó. Lo sabía. El miedo no la dejó pensar.

—Papá, necesito estar sola.

—Por dejarte sola te has metido en este lío. Estás embarazada, ¿verdad?

Pronunció la palabra con tanto desprecio que sonó sucia. Amarga.

¿Qué había hecho el doctor de su palabra?

—Papá, no me encuentro lo bastante bien como para discutir contigo.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa? —la ira le puso el cuello y la cara rojos—. Dime quién te lo ha hecho. Dímelo.

El padre compasivo y preocupado, que tan brevemente había conocido, desapareció. Aquel hombre tenía un corazón duro y frío.

— ¡Dímelo, Sakura! —exigió, zarandeándola por un brazo.

— ¡Papá, me haces daño! —se quejó. Como sorprendido consigo mismo, la soltó, pero su furia no menguó.

—Naruto Uzumaki. Él es el culpable. Yo le haré pagar por ello. Embarazada —escupió la palabra—. ¿Cómo has podido hacerme algo así? ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿En llevarme la contraria?

—Yo no me he enamorado de un hombre solo por molestarte a ti —contestó, frotándose el brazo. ¿Cómo hacerle comprender?—. Estoy enamorada, y de una buena persona, y deseo tener a este niño más que nada en el mundo.

Kizashi enrojeció aún más y caminó hasta la ventana, la abrió y dejó que entrase el frío. Los copos de nieve empezaron a mojar el suelo.

Sakura se estremeció, y no del frío. ¿Qué debía hacer? Sasuke debería ser el primero en saberlo. Ojalá se hubiera descolgado por la ventana para haber montado a Kammeo hasta el lago. Podría estar en aquel momento en brazos de su amado, dándole la buena nueva. Qué maravilla habría sido poder verle la cara iluminada de felicidad.

Tenía que acudir a su lado como fuera. No podía soportar la ira de su padre. Lo único que se le había ocurrido era considerar la llegada de una nueva vida como un acto de rebelión por su parte. Aún peor: solo lo había preocupado su propia reputación.

Deseando que la habitación dejase de dar vueltas, apartó la ropa y bajó los pies.

—¿Dónde te crees que vas? —espetó su padre.

No lo reconoció cuando se volvió de la ventana. El coronel alto y de hombros cuadrados que conocía como su padre se había desvanecido. Parecía agotado, como si de golpe hubiese envejecido diez años.

— ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que estaba haciendo lo mejor para ti? —se pasó la mano por el pelo y los mechones de cabello le cayeron lánguidos sobre la cara—. Podría haberte dado comodidad y clase. Un marido que fuese alguien, que cuidara para siempre de ti.

—Puede que yo no quiera un marido que se pase la vida trabajando y al que solo lo preocupe el próximo ascenso y la opinión que tengan de él los demás. Puede que prefiera casarme con un granjero y vivir en una cabaña de madera rodeada de bosques centenarios. Eso es lo que quiero.

—¿Eso es lo que crees, insensata? ¿Esa vida es todo lo que quieres? —apretó los puños—. Muy bien, pues ahí tienes la puerta. Vete con el hombre que tanto te quiere. Ya veremos si ahora te sigue queriendo.

—Sé que lo hará, papá. No tienes que preocuparte. Tu reputación no sufrirá. Nadie sabrá que...

—No querrá casarse contigo, lo sé —se lamentó moviendo la cabeza, como si la considerase una ingenua—. ¿Cuántas veces te has acostado con él? ¿A que no te lo ha propuesto ni una sola?

«No», contestó su corazón.

—¿A que no?

Formuló la pregunta con tanto desprecio que hubiera querido taparle la boca, defender a Sasuke, pero la verdad era que ni una sola vez le había hablado de matrimonio. No se había puesto de rodillas ante ella para pedirle que fuera su esposa.

Pero lo haría. El corazón le decía que no se equivocaba. Sasuke la quería, y el niño que llevaba en las entrañas era un regalo nacido de ese amor.

—Creía que querías un nieto, papá —dijo, temblándole las rodillas y aferrándose a sus sueños—. ¿No te había prometido yo que algún día me casaría? Piensa en lo maravilloso que va a ser.

—¿Un niño bastardo?

Intentó perdonarlo. Estaba herido. Su sueño se le acababa de escapar entre los dedos.

—No, papá. Me casaré, y el niño será legítimo y nadie lo sabrá. Tú serás un padre orgulloso y yo estaré felizmente casada con el hombre al que amo.

—Estás convencida de ello, ¿verdad? — Kizashi separó la silla del escritorio y se derrumbó sobre ella, apoyando la cabeza en las manos—. Un nieto bastardo. Una hija deshonrada. ¿Puede haber algo peor? —daba la impresión de haberlo perdido todo. Todas las esperanzas que albergaba para el futuro—. Lo has estropeado todo, Sakura.

Intentando controlar las náuseas y el mareo, se agachó a su lado y puso la mano sobre la de él, pero su padre se apartó como si estuviese envenenada.

—Haz las maletas hoy mismo, o te las haré yo.

—Pero si todo va a salir bien. Verás como...

— ¡Ahora! —era de nuevo el coronel, duro como el acero—. Todos los vestidos, los libros, cualquier cosa que me pueda recordar a ti. Quiero que te lo lleves todo. Voy a enviarte de vuelta a Ame ahora mismo.

— ¡No, papá! Tú mismo has dicho que es un buen hombre. Yo te oí —no tenía derecho a enviarla lejos—. Sasuke Uchiha...

— ¡Sasuke Uchiha! —gritó con más furia que un tornado. Estaba congestionado y una vena le palpitaba en la sien. Se levantó de la silla como un rayo—. ¿Te has acostado con Sasuke Uchiha?

Sakura se asustó.

—Papá, siéntate.

—¿Sasuke Uchiha? No puedo creerlo —las venas del cuello parecían saltársele—. ¿Con él?

— ¡Papá! Sasuke es un hombre decente, honorable...

—¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así? —su padre la miraba como si fuese una basura—. Y con un medio indio.

—Pero si tú siempre dices que...

—Eso es pura política, ¿es que no te das cuenta? —apretó los puños—. La política es una cosa, y quién se acuesta con mi hija es otra. ¿Cómo has podido rebajarte a algo así?

Sakura retrocedió un paso.

—Papá, no hables así de él. Sasuke Uchiha es el hombre que amo.

—No se casará contigo, Sakura, óyeme bien — Kizashi estrelló un puño contra la pared y los cuadros saltaron en sus marcos — . Esa gente no es como nosotros. No siempre se casan en la iglesia. Si tienes suerte, puede que te deje vivir con él, ser su concubina o algo así. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—No puedo seguir escuchándote.

¿Aquel hombre era su padre? ¿El hombre al que había adorado toda su vida? Había trabajado por ganar su amor. Había sufrido por creer que no era lo bastante buena. Incluso se había trasladado a aquel fuerte para ser profesora solo para complacerlo.

¿Cómo un hombre tan horrible podía esconderse tras un uniforme?

Su padre no era el gran coronel. Ni siquiera era un hombre decente.

—Esto no es el fin del mundo, papá —dijo, manteniéndose todo lo firme que era capaz—. Ya lo verás.

—Si sales por esa puerta, no podrás volver. Ni a esta casa, ni al asentamiento —su voz era tan fría como la de un glaciar del norte—. Nunca.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio. Estás dolido, y comprendo que...

—¿Dolido? —gritó, y sonrió con una mueca horrible—. Vete con él. No me importa. Tanto si te quedas con ese indio, como si te mando de vuelta a Ame, no te tendré más ante mi vista.

Y, sin más, salió de la habitación.

Todo empezó a darle vueltas frenéticas y cayó de rodillas. ¿Lo había oído bien? ¿Acababa de repudiarla? ¿De verdad le había dicho que no quena volver a verla?

«Está dolido. Está enfadado. Eso es todo». Intentó buscarle excusas, aferrarse a la ilusión de una niña. Pero la mujer que había en ella sabía que Kizashi no la quería. Nunca la querría. Nada en el mundo sería capaz de llegarle al corazón.

A su cruel, frío, insensible corazón.

Se equivocaba con Sasuke. Absolutamente. Estaba totalmente convencida de ello.

Entonces, ¿por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué Sasuke no le había pedido que se casara con él antes de todo aquello? Había tenido muchas oportunidades. ¿Y si Kizashi tenía razón?

Cayó al suelo dos veces antes de llegar al establo, esperando que el mareo y las náuseas cedieran. «Tengo que llegar a su lado», se decía una y otra vez.

Había acudido a ella en el baile. Había jugado en el hielo con ella. Sus caricias, sus palabras, todo le hablaba de su amor. Incluso la llamaba shaylee, su estrella más brillante.

«Mi padre se equivoca. Él me quiere. Lo sé».

Kammeo piafó para darle la bienvenida y, al ver a su amiga, Sakura rompió a llorar. Necesitaba más que nunca a una amiga, y al aferrarse a su cuello, la yegua la empujó suavemente con el morro como si quisiera consolarla. Como si quisiera decirle que todo iba a salir bien, que Sasuke la querría.

Y tenía que creer en ello. Podría ser que su amor fuese nuevo, pero era verdadero y fuerte, y Sasuke no era como su padre. Sasuke no la dejaría en la estacada.

Él le daría la bienvenida entre sus brazos, la llevaría a la cama y le haría el amor hasta que todo el dolor desapareciera de su corazón. Hasta que solo quedasen los dos, cuerpo con cuerpo, corazón con corazón.

Con esa esperanza, encontró la fuerza necesaria para subir a lomos de Kammeo. Aún en la cuadra y sin riendas, Sakura se inclinó hacia delante y se aferró a la melena de la yegua.

—Sé buena conmigo, amiga, y llévame junto a Sasuke.

La yegua piafó y, como si la hubiese comprendido, salió despacio al pasillo central.

El mareo ya era malo antes, pero a lomos de un animal en movimiento fue aún peor. Era como estar en medio del mar en una pequeña barca, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. Con un gemido, hundió la cara en el cuello de la yegua.

«Piensa en Sasuke». Se imaginó la alegría que iluminaría su rostro cuando se lo dijera. Cómo la acogería entre sus brazos, y cómo apoyaría ella la cara en su pecho sólido como la roca.

— ¡Sakura! —era la voz de Sasuke. Oyó el sonido de sus mocasines sobre la paja del suelo. Fueron sus manos las que la bajaron del lomo de la yegua—. ¿Qué ocurre? Estabas a punto de caerte.

—Eres tú de verdad... ¿qué haces aquí?

—Neji me ha pedido que lo enseñara a herrar —Sasuke la miró frunciendo el ceño e hizo que se apoyase en él—. Pareces muy enferma aún. ¿Qué haces levantada?

—Tenía que verte —la voz se le rompió y cerró los ojos—. A solas. Tenía que...

—Sss. Ven, vamos a buscar un lugar tranquilo.

Sakura sintió que la última energía que le quedaba la abandonaba y tuvo que sujetarse a su camisa con las dos manos. No oyó lo que le decía al capitán recién llegado. Solo que su voz había vibrado a través de su cuerpo, como si fuesen una sola persona.

«Me quiere. Sé que me quiere». Por aquel hombre estaba dispuesta a perder su hogar, a su padre, a su familia y seguramente su trabajo también. Pero lo tendría a él. A aquel hombre maravilloso y sorprendente.

—Aguanta,shaylee —la tomó en brazos y la acurrucó como si fuese una niña—. Estás muy pálida. Debería llevarte a tu cama.

—No. Con mi padre, no —se aferró a su cuello. Él era ahora su ancla, su hogar, su vida—. Por favor, Sasuke.

—Como quieras —contestó, besándola en la frente con ternura.

Su amor era todo lo que quería. El único puerto que había conocido, y lo necesitaba más de lo que había necesitado a nadie.

La colocó a lomos de Kammeo y se aguantó allí hasta que él montó detrás y la acurrucó contra su pecho. Su poderoso guerrero, que nunca le haría daño.

Guió a Kammeo hasta la puerta y salieron del corral, con el invierno rodeándolos. La nieve seguía cayendo en pequeños copos, dulces y ligeros. Allí era donde quería pasarse el resto de su vida: en los brazos de Sasuke, en aquella hermosa tierra.

**.**


	29. C27 * Decepción

.

—Dime qué te preocupa, shaylee.

Sacó una manta en la que ella no había separado la mirada y la envolvió con ella. Una suave manta india tejida con delicadeza.

Acarició despacio la figura del halcón tejida en ella. El halcón de su familia. Él provenía del clan de los Uchihas, y si ella se casaba con él, también sería una Uchiha. No se había dado cuenta antes, pero algo al ver aquella silueta la hizo reparar en algo que antes no había considerado.

Eran distintos. Muy distintos. Culturas diferentes, pasados y expectativas distintas. «Esa gente no es como nosotros», le había dicho Kizashi. «Ellos no se casan. Si tienes suerte, puede que te permita vivir con él».

Sasuke nunca le había hablado de matrimonio.

— Háblame, preciosa —su amor la envolvía como terciopelo. Un hombre bueno. Un hombre de honor—. Algo no va bien. Tienes lágrimas en los ojos.

Quería que él fuese un sueño. El hombre con el que había soñado toda su vida. Un héroe todopoderoso capaz de corregir todos los males. Un hombre que le hiciese frente a su padre, que le diera un hogar, un apellido, un amor incondicional. Un amor de cuento de hadas imaginado por una niña que había pasado toda su vida sola y sin amor.

Sasuke era un hombre de carne y hueso, y no un sueño. Era vulnerable como cualquier otro hombre. Por grande que fuese como persona, no dejaba de ser un hombre.

Un hombre que nunca le había hablado de matrimonio.

«Díselo», la animaba su corazón. «Será una alegría para él».

«Pero no va a casarse contigo», interponía su cabeza.

—Pareces triste, Sakura. ¿Es por tu padre? ¿Te ha hecho daño de algún modo?

Siempre franco, siempre sincero. Sasuke la sostenía como si para él fuese la mujer más preciada de la tierra.

¿Cómo podía decírselo? ¿Y si la rechazaba? ¿Y si había dejado de soñar con una vida a su lado? ¿Y si el sueño había sido solo suyo desde el principio?

—Sí —murmuró, con voz apenas audible.

—Es un hombre duro, pero te quiere.

—Eso es lo que yo siempre he creído.

Se sentía absurda, aferrada a su amante y sin encontrar el modo de decirle la verdad. Se merecía saberla.

Entonces recordó cómo la había hecho sentirse su padre: sucia.

Deshonrada. Sasuke nunca la trataría de ese modo... ¿no?

Las lágrimas le ardían en los ojos, pero se resistían a caer. Decírselo había resultado tan fácil en su imaginación. Pero ahora tenía sus dudas. Hasta qué punto podían diferir la realidad y la fantasía.

«Ya es hora de crecer, Sakura». Era hora de empezar a aceptar las consecuencias de sus acciones, de pisar sobre la tierra con sus propios pies, sin apoyarse en nadie.

—Sí, es por mi padre —dijo despacio, y se soltó de su camisa. Casi se le habían dormido las manos. Al moverse el mundo comenzó a girar vertiginosamente, pero al buscar los ojos de Sasuke, las vueltas cedieron—. Sabe lo nuestro.

—Me temía algo así —dijo con infinita ternura, y le apartó con suavidad los mechones de cabello de la cara como si fuese una niña... cuando en realidad era una mujer, responsable de la vida del hijo que llevaba dentro. —Se lo ha tomado mal.

—No está de acuerdo. Yo esperaba... —el dolor palpitaba en su mirada y lo vio respirar hondo

—. No soy el hombre que él quiere por yerno.

Un músculo tembló en su mandíbula pero se diría que estaba hecho de piedra a juzgar por la inmovilidad del resto de su cuerpo.

Igual que el día en que lo conoció.

—Lo que más le importa a Kizashi es su reputación, ya lo sabes — contestó Sakura, con toda la dignidad de que fue capaz.

—Déjame adivinar: no quiere volver a verme.

—No. Ha dicho que era yo quien tenía que elegir.

Esperó, preguntándose qué iba a hacer él, porque ella ya no iba a aferrarse a aquel hombre como si fuese una niña necesitada.

—Esta bien.

Lo vio apretar los dientes como si contuviera muchas cosas en su interior. ¿Querría tener una esposa, o preferiría tener simplemente una compañera de alcoba? Incluso un hombre tan noble como Sasuke podía faltar a su palabra, o bien decidir que no la quería. Si Kizashi podía dejarse llevar por los prejuicios, ¿quién podía saber lo que rondaba la cabeza de un hombre tan reservado como Sasuke?

Solo el tiempo podría decirlo.

—¿Y qué has decidido, Sakura? —le preguntó, y por su tono de voz pareció que estaba enfadado con ella—.¿Qué quieres?

«Te quiero a ti», hubiera querido gritar.

— No lo sé —contestó—. No puedo decidir sola, porque te concierne a ti también.

Su aspecto era tan duro, tan salvaje como el de aquellas tierras, pero aun así lo quería.

Lo querría siempre.

El cielo se abrió y la nieve comenzó a caer como una cortina. El aire se volvió más frío, empujando los copos oblicuamente. Esperó mientras Sasuke miraba al horizonte, como si la respuesta pudiera estar pintada allí.

¿Iba a rechazarla? ¿Qué haría si su padre tenía razón? ¿Sería su amor demasiado frágil? ¿Habría sido solo un sueño?

—Yo lo sacrificaría todo por hacerte mía —confesó—. Cualquier cosa para hacerte feliz.

«Dilo», rogó en silencio. Necesitaba que la necesitase. Quería que le ofreciese el matrimonio que tan desesperadamente deseaba.

—Puedo esperar a que tomes esa decisión — dijo Sasuke, besándola en la frente, y luego apoyó la suya en la de ella. Tan cerca estaban que Sakura podía ver todas las sombras de su corazón.

«No me lo va a pedir». Darse cuenta de ello le pesó como una roca sobre el corazón, tanto que estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar. Pero tenía que reconocer que desde el principio había sido ella la única en hablar de matrimonio, en soñar, en desear.

Una joven que aún no era una mujer y con muchas lecciones que aprender por delante. Pasó la mano por su mejilla. La línea de sus pómulos y el óvalo de su cara quedarían para siempre grabados en su memoria.

— Tienes que irte, Sasuke —dijo. No podía pasar más tiempo esperando ni deseando. Sus silencios hablaban más alto que sus palabras—. El capitán te está esperando.

—Eres importante para mí —dijo, besándola con amor—. Dime, Sakura: ¿existe la posibilidad de que me quieras después de lo que ha pasado?

—Sí —se irguió intentando no perder el control. Antes se hubiera echado en sus brazos y le habría dejado que la llevara a su cama. Pero ya no tenía aquel espíritu tan inocente—. Hay una posibilidad, si tú quieres.

—Eso es todo lo que te pido.

Y la besó como siempre había soñado: con la mezcla adecuada de pasión y ternura.

Una mezcla que la dejó temblando, deseosa y avergonzada.

La tormenta empeoraba a su alrededor y la nieve empezaba a congelarse. No podía quedarse allí mucho más. Tenía que decidir.

.


	30. C28 * Miedo a perderte

.

— ¡So! ¡Quietos, chicos! —llamó Sasuke a su tiro de caballos de arrastre. Los animales se detuvieron al unísono, manteniendo tensas las cuerdas que partían de sus arneses. El tronco de veinte pies que estaban levantando se balanceó peligrosamente en el aire, empujado por el fuerte viento.

Se estaba frotando las manos en el interior de la chaqueta para secárselas, cuando un golpe de viento puso el tronco en movimiento, lanzándolo directamente hacia él, pero Sasuke se agachó a tiempo y el tronco fue a parar contra uno de los pilares principales de la construcción de la nueva casa, zarandeando por completo la estructura.

Afortunadamente, pudo sujetarlo cuando volvía hacia él lo suficiente para pararlo en su sitio. «Estás loco», se dijo. ¿Qué intentaba hacer? ¿Matarse?.

La frustración rugió en su interior con más fuerza que el viento y sin alivio posible. Ni trabajar con los caballos, ni repasar las vallas, y mucho menos sentarse solo en la cabaña. Aún podía sentir el peso de Sakura en los brazos. Su dulce aroma había quedado impregnado en su camisa y lo atormentaba.

«Hay una posibilidad si tú quieres». Era su promesa lo que lo animaba, porque la había encontrado distinta, distante quizá. Como si fuese una extraña y no la mujer dueña de su corazón.

Se estaba agotando el tiempo. Lo sabía igual que presentía la tormenta que se acercaba. El cielo estaba cargado y negro el horizonte.

¿Sería así también su relación con Sakura? ¿Algo que empeoraba hora a hora hasta que no quedase posibilidad alguna para ellos?

Decidido, sacó el martillo de su cinturón y una cuña de madera. Si Kizashi sabía que eran amantes, ¿qué iba a hacer al respecto? Todavía no se había presentado apuntándole con un mosquetón, pero no iba a dejarse engañar.

Kizashi Haruno no iba a aceptarlo. No como marido para su hija. Si al menos hubiese empezado a trabajar antes en la casa nueva, estaría ya terminada y podría ser un hogar que le dijese a Sakura y a su padre que él era un igual a cualquier hombre de su clase. Que estaba preparado para amarla el resto de su vida.

El viento bramó. Sasuke sujetó con las piernas el tronco que empezaba a balancearse, colocó la cuña de madera y con el martillo la introdujo en el cuerpo del árbol. A cada golpe se desprendía de un poco de frustración, pero no conseguía desprenderse de sus temores.

¿Por qué habría estado Sakura tan distante? ¿Qué pretendía decirle apretando los dientes y conteniendo las lágrimas?

Cuando el terreno se volvió demasiado resbaladizo como para que los animales pudieran seguir trabajando, soltó sus arneses, los condujo al establo y les dio de comer grano caliente, pero él volvió al trabajo.

«Hay una posibilidad si tú quieres», le había prometido: La esperanza le dio fuerzas para enfrentarse al viento y al hielo.

Por ella.

Sakura oyó el crujido del hielo en el tejado del establo del fuerte. El descarnado sonido del invierno en su momento más duro. El furibundo viento arrancaba las tablas de la pared y dejaba pasar esquirlas de hielo. La temperatura estaba tan baja que no podía dejar de temblar.

Se acurrucó todo lo que pudo en la pila de paja limpia que había amontonado en la cuadra de Kammeo. Todo lo empeoraba el que el olor de Sasuke se le hubiese quedado impregnado en la ropa, aunque quizá fuese una vez más producto de su imaginación. De echarlo tanto de menos. De necesitar que entrase en aquel mismo momento a lomos de su semental negro, la tomara en sus brazos y la llevara a su casa con un anillo en el dedo. A su cabaña pequeña y acogedora del bosque.

Eso era lo que quería. Ser su esposa. Poder ponerle su apellido al bebé que llevaba dentro.

Debería haberle dicho que estaba embarazada. Lo lamentaba tanto que la pena le estaba produciendo un dolor agudo en el pecho ¿Pero qué habría hecho él? ¿Casarse con ella por obligación? O peor aún: no casarse con ella, tal y como le había dicho su padre.

¿Qué iba a hacer entonces? Desde luego no iba a pedirle a Sasuke que cuidase de ella. Tenía demasiado orgullo para algo así. Después de todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que había aprendido no estaba dispuesta a depender de un hombre. Sasuke era el ser humano más noble que conocía, pero aun así, no quería depender de él.

Pero el bebé sí que dependía de ella, y dentro de unos meses lo tendría en sus brazos. Un bebé indefenso que dependía de que ella tomase en aquel momento la decisión adecuada.

¿Adonde ir? ¿A casa de su padre y enfrentarse a su furia? Lo más probable era que hiciese realidad su amenaza de enviarla de vuelta a Ame.

Y quizá fuese lo mejor. Si volvía a Ame, nadie en el fuerte sabría de su error. Nadie sabría que había estado con Sasuke. Y en Ame, tendría la ayuda y los consejos de su tía.

Pero... ¿qué sería de Sasuke? Había dicho tan poco y parecía tan distante... No había dicho lo que ella necesitaba oír, eso era cierto, pero estaba segura de que la quería.

«¿Existe la posibilidad de que me quieras después de lo que ha pasado?», le había preguntado él. ¿Pero es que no se daba cuenta de que el siguiente paso solo podía darlo él?

El viento arreció y lo que parecía una rama golpeó contra el tejado. Menos mal que tenía aquel sitio guarecido para pensar. Estaba verdaderamente exhausta, pero no podía dormir. Tenía demasiado en que pensar.

Una rama cubierta de hielo se arrancó de cuajo de un árbol cercano y fue a estrellarse contra la pared a medio construir que tenía bajo los pies. Tenía que entrar en casa, pensó Sasuke, secándose la cara. La siguiente rama podía acertar en él y tirarlo al suelo desde aquella altura.

Bajó con cuidado, resbalando a pesar de todo. El hielo se le clavaba como astillas y el viento le atravesaba las capas de ropa. La piel y los huesos le ardían de frío.

A lo lejos parecía oírse un trueno. Mal asunto.

La tormenta tenía aspecto de empeorar y de quedarse sobre sus cabezas un tiempo.

Tenía que entrar sin más remedio. Era lo último que quería hacer, detenerse estando tan decidido a continuar, porque tenía la sensación de que su oportunidad con Sakura se estaba esfumando.

Tras subir dando un traspié las escaleras de atrás, entró en la cocina. La oscuridad lo rodeó. La tormenta había engullido la poca luz que le quedaba a la tarde. La casa parecía viva con el soplar del viento y el restallar del hielo en las paredes de troncos.

Las habitaciones parecían devolverle el eco de sus movimientos: el crepitar de sus ropas heladas, el golpe seco de sus botas sobre el suelo al quitárselas. El crujido de las tablas del suelo bajo su peso.

Así sería su vida si Sakura lo rechazaba. Había sentido como suya la pena de ella por el rechazo de su padre. Estaba sufriendo, pero había dejado de apoyarse en él. Quizá ya no lo necesitara. O no quisiera necesitarlo.

Había sido como si alguien hubiera hundido las manos entre sus costillas y le hubiese sacado el corazón. ¿La habría perdido ya?

Metió unas astillas en la chimenea y la encendió. Pronto el fuego caldearía su pequeña casa. Extendió los brazos hacia delante para que las llamas le calentaran las manos. Todo su cuerpo necesitaba de ese calor.

El viento seguía golpeando las paredes de la casa, escupiendo con tanta fuerza el hielo que parecía como si se tratara de clavos que penetrasen en los gruesos troncos de madera.

Una tormenta como aquella podía causar mucho daño. Se acercó a la ventana y miró al establo. Apenas distinguía una sombra oscura, pero aquella estructura estaba mejor construida que aquella casa. Los caballos estarían a salvo.

Un perro ladró fuera y Sasuke abrió la puerta.

— ¡Meka! ¡Pero si pareces un oso en vez de un perro!

El animal olía al bosque en el que solía ir a correr, y tenía todo el pelo cubierto de hielo, de tal modo que su andar se acompañaba de un ruido extraño, casi metálico. Se acercó rápidamente al fuego y, con un suspiro, se tumbó delante de la chimenea.

Qué fuerte era el viento. A través de las ventanas se veían las ramas de los árboles dobladas sobre sí mismas, inclinándose hasta casi rozar el suelo helado. Estaba contemplando aquella imagen, cuando sintió una sensación extraña, como si acabasen de pasarle una pluma por la espalda, y sintió el impulso de salir de la casa.

No tenía sentido salir. El viento y lo que arrastraba consigo podía resultar peligroso. Preocupado, se pasó una mano por la nuca, donde el picor era más intenso. La sensación seguía allí.

El grito de un halcón se hizo oír por encima del bramido del viento.

¿Sería el animal herido? No, no podía ser. Aún no podía volar. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a oír el grito, se dio cuenta de que provenía del cielo y no del establo.

El cosquilleo de la nuca se volvió de pronto una quemazón.

— ¡Meka! —llamó al perro—. ¡Ven!

Abrió la puerta.

El mundo entero restalló con aquel trueno. El rayo cayó del cielo y alcanzó a un árbol del huerto y, de pronto, lo envolvieron las llamas.

«Corre», parecía susurrarle alguien, y bajó de un salto las escaleras. Un árbol voló por encima de él, derribándolo y aplastándole los huesos. Cuando pudo incorporarse, vio que el gigante en llamas cedía al poder del fuego y se dejaba caer herido de muerte sobre el esqueleto dé su nueva casa.

El horrísono sonido, parecido al del estallido de una bomba, se produjo cuando el gigante lo arrasó todo a su paso y Sasuke solo pudo contemplar inerme cómo los troncos de su nueva casa estallaban en mil pedazos de leña y hielo, yendo a caer después sobre su cabaña. Su cabaña, su nueva casa y sus sueños quedaron aniquilados.

Sakura esperó a que la tormenta cesara antes de salir de su nido de paja caliente. Había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar y, decidida, abrió la puerta del establo y salió.

Una media luna colgaba del cielo negro, rodeada por nubes todavía más negras. Una luz plateada y gélida reverberaba en la gruesa capa de hielo. Como agua congelada, el hielo colgaba de ramas, postes, paredes y cercas.

Ramas arrancadas y árboles fracturados salpicaban el resbaladizo camino de vuelta a su casa, y resbalando e incluso cayendo, pasó por delante de lo que había quedado de un gallinero, un porche y el retrete de algún vecino.

La temperatura era sumamente baja, y cuando llegó frente a la casa de su padre, temblaba de tal modo que no podía siquiera girar el pomo de la puerta.

Abrió por fin, traspasó el umbral oscuro y oyó el ruido de una silla al empujarla sobre el suelo.

Entró en el salón. Los candelabros estaban apagados y no había fuego en la chimenea. Vio entonces la silueta de Kizashi contra la ventana, con los hombros hundidos y la cabeza baja.

—No te ha admitido, ¿verdad?

—No se lo he dicho.

Sakura intentó quitarse el hielo de la capa con las uñas.

—Has tenido miedo de que yo estuviera en lo cierto, ¿eh?

No había victoria en la acusación de su padre.

—Es posible.

No iba a mentirle. Se desabrochó la capa y la dejó caer al suelo con un extraño sonido acerado. Tanteando la pared, la colgó de la percha. Menos mal que todo estaba a oscuras, porque no quería mirar a su padre.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de atrás. Sobresaltada, fue a abrir con el pulso desbocado. Era Sasuke. Tenía que serlo. Había ido por ella.

Pero su padre se le adelantó y fue quien abrió la puerta.

—Coronel —oyó decir. Era la voz de barítono de Naruto Uzumaki—. Hemos sufrido algunos daños serios...

Trabajo. Sakura sintió cómo se desvanecía su última esperanza. Con su padre, el trabajo era siempre lo primero. Los hombres acudían a él en busca de liderazgo. No había punto final en su tarea de ser coronel.

Cuando lo que ella necesitaba era un padre. El sueño que albergaba desde la infancia acabó por consumir las últimas cenizas y, arrastrando pesadamente los pies, subió a su habitación.

Ya tendría tiempo por la mañana de hablar con él. No iba a permitir que la enviase de vuelta a Ame como si fuera una niña avergonzada. Tenía que hacer algo, y lo iba a hacer. Tendría que decirle a Sasuke que estaba embarazada. Si la rechazaba, volvería a Ame sin hacer ningún ruido, pero si su amor era tan cierto como ella lo creía, nada podría hacerla marchar.

Pero, por el momento, no podía hacer nada, de modo que se dejó vencer por el cansancio y durmió.

.


	31. C29 * Tomar una decisión

.

La luz del alba iluminaba suavemente aquella devastación. El hielo brillaba como esquirlas de diamante sobre los troncos destrozados de la cabaña en construcción. La mañana era totalmente distinta al día anterior y Sasuke se estremeció al contemplar el vapor gélido que empezaba a desprenderse del lago.

Dos días habían pasado y aún era demasiado peligroso mover los troncos. El hielo lo sepultaba todo, lo poco que había quedado de la casa que quería construir para Sakura.

Se trataba solo de una tormenta de hielo. Ocurría de vez en cuando.

De haber estado Meka y él trabajando en la casa nueva, habrían resultado gravemente heridos. Incluso podían haber perdido la vida. La pérdida del trabajo invertido en la casa debería parecerle pequeña por comparación, pero no era así.

Había perdido la casa de Sakura, lo único que podía ofrecerle.

Ahora tenía las manos vacías. ¿Estaría vacío también su futuro?

—Sasuke — Jiraiya Shigaraki apareció por la colina, bien protegido contra el frío—. He venido a ver si la tormenta te ha causado algún daño.

—Alguno —Sasuke se guardó sus penas para más tarde y se volvió hacia el amigo con el que siempre había podido contar—. ¿Y tú?

—Hemos perdido unos cuantos árboles, y una rama ha roto una ventana. Nada que no se pueda arreglar. Nada como esto —dijo, contemplando el desastre apesadumbrado, moviendo la cabeza como si no pudiera creerlo—. El viento y el hielo son una mala combinación. Tengo entendido que en el fuerte ha pasado algo parecido. El viento arrancó el tejado de la escuela.

¿La escuela? ¡Sakura! La había dejado en el bosque cuando la nieve empezaba a helarse. Seguramente estaría ya en casa antes de que la tormenta alcanzase su peor momento, pero aun así sintió una repentina necesidad de silbar a Shadow y bajar a todo galope al fuerte.

—¿Ha habido algún herido?

— Que yo sepa, no —Jiraiya desmontó — . No sabía que estabas construyendo una ampliación. De haberlo sabido, te habría echado una mano.

En la cara de su amigo se veía claramente el precio que estaba pagando por la muerte de su esposa. No habría estado bien pedirle ayuda sabiendo cómo sufría. Además, aquella casa tenía que construirla él con sus manos. Representaba su futuro con Sakura.

Con un gesto señaló el establo, donde se había hecho un pequeño hueco para vivir.

—He conseguido salvar la cocina del desastre y tengo un buen fuego. Ven. Prepararé un poco de café.

—Haré que algunos de los muchachos de mi rancho vengan a echarte una mano — Jiraiya lo siguió; su paso era más lento últimamente — . Podemos aprovechar algunos de los troncos.

—Sí. Algunos podrán servir.

Sasuke no había pensado en el futuro hasta ese momento, pero eso era lo que iba a hacer: reconstruir. Una tormenta de hielo no podía destruir el futuro que tanto anhelaba. ¿Acaso no lo había sacado de la cabaña el espíritu del halcón? ¿Es que no se acordaba ya de que aquel grito lo había sacado justo a tiempo?

Tenía que seguir luchando. Sakura era el único deseo de su alma. La otra mitad de su corazón. El derecho a pedirla en matrimonio merecía todo el trabajo que tuviese que hacer para ganárselo. Hacerla feliz merecía cualquier sacrificio.

Sakura atravesó las puertas del fuerte un poco mareada. Menos mal que el remedio del doctor había funcionado y tenía el estómago lo suficientemente calmado como para volver a dar clase.

El curso empezaba al día siguiente en la capilla del fuerte, gracias al generoso ofrecimiento del capellán. Había hablado cara a cara con su padre y había conseguido arrancarle un compromiso. Puesto que la destrucción causada por la tormenta significaba que él estaba muy ocupado supervisando las reparaciones, Sakura lo había convencido de que la dejase quedarse un tiempo más en el fuerte.

No le había gustado mucho la idea. Era más, ni siquiera la miraba a la cara. Le había permitido quedarse porque le parecía una irresponsabilidad que abandonase sus clases al comienzo precisamente del nuevo trimestre. Un mes le bastaría a Sakura para sus propósitos, y a su padre para encontrar otra profesora que la reemplazase.

Una extraña sensación le corrió por la espalda. Era algo parecido a lo que experimentaba cada vez que estaba con Sasuke... como si se sintiera más viva. Cuando levantó la mirada, lo vio llegar con un par de fuertes caballos de tiro.

Estaba de espaldas a ella, atando las cinchas de cuero a la sólida valla de delante de la tienda. De la madera colgaban dos largos penachos de hielo y se agachó para arrancarlos, no fueran a dañar las riendas.

Estaba magnífico incluso de espaldas. Tenía unos hombros anchos y fuertes. Fue al levantarse cuando la vio, y cuando el aire crepitó entre ellos, como cargado de electricidad. Pero su esperanza se vio truncada al verlo entornar los ojos y apartar la mirada, como si quisiera evitarla.

¿Por qué había tenido que escoger aquel preciso instante para ir de compras? No podía soportar cómo la miraba, como si estuviera convencido de que había cometido un error, como si lamentara haberla amado. Quizá siguiera haciéndolo, pero había tanto dolor entre ellos... Aun así, no iba a correr a su lado. Esperaría que estuviese preparado.

—Sakura —la llamó, y su voz le pareció casi una caricia.

Quizá fuese su voz, o haber vuelto a verlo, pero la forma en que pronunció su nombre fue como si aún fuesen amantes y su determinación quedó hecha jirones.

Cómo hubiera deseado echarse en sus brazos, allí mismo, en mitad de las casas. No le importaba que fuese propio o no mostrar afecto en público. Quería que todo el mundo supiera que aquel hombre era el amor de su vida, además del padre de su hijo. Que aquel era el único hombre al que quería llamar esposo.

Pero él no le abrió los brazos para recibirla, sino que se limitó a ofrecerle la mano para ayudarla, como habría hecho cualquier otro hombre que se encontrara por el camino.

Estaba siendo un caballero, nada más y, respirando hondo, Sakura aceptó su mano, temiendo querer más de lo que él estaba dispuesto a darle.

—Me alegro de ver que te encuentras mejor — dijo, ayudándola a caminar sobre el hielo—. Tengo entendido que la escuela empieza mañana. ¿Quiere decir que te quedas?

Sus acciones y sus palabras parecían desenfadadas, pero había una especie de temblor en su voz que...

— Sí —contestó ella — . Voy a quedarme un tiempo, aunque mi padre y yo no hemos arreglado nuestras diferencias.

—Comprendo —la tensión pareció abandonarlo y, cuando lo vio sonreír, se atrevió a esperar de nuevo—. Entonces, no es tu padre lo que nos mantiene separados.

Esperó a que un trineo pasara por la calle. Sasuke parecía distante, pero el cansancio le había dejado unas huellas oscuras bajo los ojos y al mirarla parecía hambriento y herido, tal y como ella se sentía ante la posibilidad de perderlo.

—¿Sigues pensando que me avergüenzo de ti? —palideció—. Eso es imposible. No hay nada en ti de lo que no me sienta orgullosa. Del hombre que eres. Del modo en que trabajas con los caballos. De tu hogar y de tus tierras.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó como si intentase ir más allá—. Tu forma de vida no tiene nada que ver con todo eso. Eres una joven bien educada que siempre ha tenido ama de llaves.

—Eso no quiere decir que no sepa cocinar y limpiar. Y yo misma me ocupo de mantener limpia la cuadra de Kammeo.

Él enarcó las cejas.

—Es cierto. Pregúntaselo a cualquiera de los muchachos que trabajan en el establo —le sugirió, con un nudo de dolor y preocupación en el estómago—. ¿Es eso lo que piensas? ¿Qué soy una niña mimada y que quiero seguir siéndolo?

—He de reconocer que sí, que lo he pensado — contestó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

— Yo no me parezco a mi padre —estaba enfadada, confundida, enamorada de aquel hombre y no sabía qué hacer—. ¿Es eso lo que has pensado durante todo este tiempo? ¿Que soy la niña mimada del coronel y por eso tú...

—No —la interrumpió, tomando su mano. Incluso a través de los guantes de cuero y de los mitones de lana ella pudo sentir su calor abrasador. —Me dijiste que tu padre te había pedido que eligieras. Si eliges ser mía, quiero que vengas a mí sin remordimientos —Sasuke se quedó muy quieto—. Es decir, si tengo la suerte de que me quieras.

—No tendría remordimiento alguno si me lo pidieras.

Él asintió una sola vez, como si por fin comprendiera.

Quería que la pidiera en matrimonio, oírlo pronunciar aquellas maravillosas palabras que la convertirían en su prometida. Entonces podría hablarle del niño. Pero no estaban solos, y aquel no era el lugar para hablar.

Aunque estaban en el centro de la plaza y tan solo los caballos los ocultaban a la vista de los demás, Sasuke apoyó su frente en la de ella. Su piel estaba caliente y, al mirar sus ojos oscuros descubrió lo que él tanto había temido mostrarle. Su corazón estaba lleno de amor por ella, un amor silencioso y honorable.

Igual que él.

Jiraiya y sus hombres se habían marchado al atardecer, pero Sasuke seguía trabajando. Un viento helado llevaba consigo pequeños copos de nieve que intentaban apagar la linterna, pero nada iba a detenerlo, ahora que estaba seguro.

Un tiempo, había dicho Sakura. Eso era lo que tenía. Quizá debería haberle preguntado cuánto exactamente. ¿Un mes? ¿Un par de semanas? En cualquier caso, pretendía seguir trabajando en la casa cada minuto del día.

Tenía que prepararla para ella. Quería que fuese perfecta para su vida juntos.

Ató la cuerda en torno al tronco del árbol y silbó a los caballos para que empezasen a tirar.

Hacía demasiado frío para que pudieran encontrarse en la calle, y le había prometido a su padre, como condición para que le permitiera quedarse, que no habría más visitas sin compañía a casa de Sasuke. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en él ni un momento. Soñaba con él cuando se metía en la cama. Escrutaba los establos y el asentamiento, intentando encontrar una oportunidad de verlo.

Seguía teniendo el estómago revuelto por las mañanas, y la cintura había comenzado a ensancharse.

Se estaba quedando sin tiempo. Kizashi le había dicho una tarde con las menos palabras posibles que había contratado a una profesora nueva y que le había comprado el billete de vuelta a Ame. Luego, antes de que ella pudiera contestar, había salido de la habitación, dejándola como si fuese un huésped indeseable en su propia casa.

Todo iba a arreglarse, se decía. Tenía que arreglarse. Sasuke la quería, de eso estaba segura. Solo necesitaban algo de tiempo para trabajar en los detalles. Podían casarse en primavera, quizá. La alegría la inundaba en esos momentos, y se llevó la mano al vientre, cuidadosamente disimulado por una bonita sobrefalda y un delantal.

Antes de hablarle del niño quería oírle decir las palabras de amor. Estaba segura de que así iba a ser, y no veía llegar el momento.

¡Menuda sorpresa lo esperaba!

El halcón herido chilló a modo de protesta cuando Meka entró en el establo. El perro y el pájaro no se gustaban, y sus enfrentamientos eran lo único que llenaba aquellas noches solitarias.

—No le hagas ni caso —le aconsejó al halcón, al tiempo que lanzaba un trozo de carne ahumada al aire—. Ya verás como para finales de mes estás volando.

El halcón saltó para alcanzar el trozo de carne y asintió con la cabeza, como si comprendiera.

Sasuke evitó a Meka y abrió la puerta del horno. El calor le dio en la cara al añadir más leña. Las llamas no tardaron en crepitar alegremente y se arrimó para intentar quitarse el frío de los huesos. Era casi media noche.

Todos los músculos de su cuerpo le ardían, agotados, pero había conseguido terminar de quitar todo lo que el árbol caído había destrozado. Ya podía volver a comenzar.

Por Sakura. Qué ganas tenía de verla. Pronto sería su esposa. Pronto dormiría a su lado y llenaría su vida con su alegre presencia.

«No tendría remordimiento alguno si me lo pidieras», le había dicho, y él la había creído. Por fin.

Al día siguiente comenzaría con la reconstrucción. Quizá no sería la casa de sus sueños, pero sí una vivienda grande y espaciosa. La satisfacción lo llenó. Quizá fuese por lo que había heredado de su gente, pero se sentía bien al ser capaz de proporcionarle una casa a Sakura. Lo hacía sentirse bien como hombre. Construiría una cabaña de troncos para su mujer, como su padre había hecho para su madre.

Entonces Sakura y él llenarían las habitaciones de amor. Y de los niños que nacieran de ese amor.

Niños. Esa idea le gustaba. La idea de que Sakura pudiese tener en los brazos a su hijo lo llenó de un amor fiero y protector.

Qué vida tan feliz iban a tener.

El sueño le llegó con alas silenciosas y en una noche de tormenta. Unas nubes negras se acercaban por el norte en dirección sur y los relámpagos cortaban el horizonte. El horizonte del oeste, donde lo esperaba el futuro.

El batido casi silencioso de las alas de un halcón se oía sobre su cabeza. Los mocasines de Sasuke estaban pegados al hielo, a la gruesa capa de hielo de la tormenta, y no podía moverse. Ni al oeste, hacia el futuro; ni al este, hacia el pasado.

Lo único que podía hacer era echar hacia atrás la cabeza y contemplar al enorme halcón, que sobrevolaba las ruinas de su casa. La casa de un hombre blanco que él había construido para la mujer que amaba.

El halcón gigante, oscuro como la noche, sobrevolaba las ruinas viéndolo todo. Todo lo que aquella morada significaba. Lo que representaba. Y lo que iba a ser.

Sasuke lo contemplaba sintiendo su poder y la sabiduría de su espíritu. Como a cámara lenta, el gran halcón se arrancó una pluma blanca del ala con el pico y se lanzó en barrena hacia él.

No. No podía ser. Aun en sueños se resistía a aceptar la verdad que el espíritu del halcón le llevaba. No quería aceptar su ofrecimiento. No quería tocar la pluma. Se preparó para no dejarse arrastrar por la majestuosidad del halcón, pero a medida que la criatura se acercaba, Sasuke pudo ver la tristeza en su mirada. La tristeza de un gran sacrificio.

El halcón depositó la pluma blanca y perfecta sobre su palma y, con un grito, ascendió de nuevo hacia los cielos, dispuesto a seguir su marcha.

El hielo caía en torrentes, helándole los huesos, dejándolo paralizado en aquel sitio. En la tierra donde su padre estaba enterrado. En la tierra en la que había soñado pasar la vida con Sakura. El trueno restalló y el halcón desapareció en la distancia. Sasuke se despertó, con la mano aún cerrada como si sostuviera una pluma.

Estaba sudando y la sangre le zumbaba en los oídos. Se incorporó, respirando tan fuerte que su ruido llenaba la oscuridad.

No tenía que preguntar el significado del sueño. Que un halcón sacrificase una parte de su cuerpo solo significaba una cosa.

Hundió la cara entre las manos, y en un lugar más allá de las lágrimas, donde el dolor era como respirar, intentó encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Lo que su espíritu guía le había pedido: que sacrifícase su amor por Sakura...

Una mujer blanca no tenía sitio junto a él. Era lo que su propio padre habría dicho. ¿Pero le habría pedido su padre que renunciase a la mujer para la que había nacido?

No. No podía ser. Todo su interior se rebelaba ante esa posibilidad. Apartó las mantas tejidas por su madre y su cuñada y entró en el guadarnés. Allí se puso los calcetines de lana del hombre blanco y las botas de cuero del hombre blanco. Después se metió por la cabeza un jersey de lana que solo llevaban los blancos y se cubrió con un abrigo de lana que había comprado en una tienda.

Construiría su casa. Tendría su esposa y su familia. Nada, ni siquiera el gran coronel Haruno podría detenerlo.

Había renunciado a todo lo demás: a su pueblo y a su pasado. ¿Por qué no podía ignorar también aquel sueño?

El hacha. Necesitaba su hacha. La buscó frenéticamente en la oscuridad, pero no pudo encontrarla. Maldiciendo, encendió una cerilla y la acercó a la lámpara de aceite. Su luz iluminó el hacha, que había caído de lado, en un rincón, junto a la manta de su madre, en la que había tejido un magnífico halcón.

A punto estuvo de dejar caer la lámpara. ¡No! No iba a hacer caso de aquel sueño. Era solo eso, un sueño. Si renunciaba a Sakura, seguiría viviendo pero sin corazón. Si la dejaba marchar, también perdería a los hijos no nacidos. Niños cuyos rostros casi podía ver en sueños.

La lámpara iluminó el intrincado tejido de la manta. Mucho tiempo atrás, seguramente en una noche de tormenta, su madre habría tejido aquella manta.

No podía darle la espalda a la herencia de su familia, del mismo modo que no podía renunciar a su futuro. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Quizá limitarse a salir y seguir construyendo. Pero la luz acariciaba la manta de tal modo que el halcón casi parecía cobrar vida. No podía dar media vuelta y marcharse. No podía.

Salió afuera. Franqueó la puerta que daba a la pradera. Atravesó la zona que daba paso al bosque. La nieve se le pegaba al cuerpo, y el viento frío le azotaba el cuerpo hasta alcanzarle los huesos. No se detuvo hasta llegar a la tumba de su padre.

Una vez allí, se sentó en la oscuridad, rodeado del bosque sagrado, y rezó pidiendo sabiduría. Pidiendo la fuerza necesaria para renunciar al amor de su vida.

.


	32. C30 * ¿Este es el fin?

.

Se sentía muerto por dentro, tan insensible como el hielo que había bajo sus pies. Nunca antes había temido tanto enfrentarse a algo. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de hacer algo así? ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de pronunciar las palabras que apartarían para siempre a Sakura de su lado?

Lo único que tenía que hacer era llamar a su puerta y decirle que todo había terminado entre ellos. Tan simple como eso.

Pero lo que sentía por ella no era nada simple. Renunciar a ella para que pudiera tener una vida mejor le hacía sentir unos celos insoportables. Pensar que otro hombre pudiera abrazarla, besarla, hacerle el amor...

La rabia era irrefrenable. Lo que debía hacer era tirar la puerta abajo y decidir lo que fuese necesario para que Sakura fuese suya. Cualquier cosa.

Pero aquel sería el último acto de egoísmo por su parte.

Roto, Sasuke no sabía qué hacer. El halcón de sus sueños solo, le había dicho lo que él ya sabía desde un principio. Sabía que si tomaba a Sakura por esposa, ella nunca encontraría la felicidad.

Así fue como encontró la fuerza necesaria para subir las escaleras de su casa y llamar a la puerta, imaginándosela felizmente casada con un hombre que mereciera la aprobación de su padre.

El ama de llaves abrió la puerta, y la sorpresa inicial de su rostro pronto se transformó en desdén.

—El coronel me ha dado instrucciones de que no lo deje entrar en la casa si él no está.

Así que también debía estar al corriente de todo...

—¿Está Sakura? —preguntó, sujetando con una mano la puerta para evitar que se la cerrara en las narices.

—No puede usted...

—Gracias —dijo, y entró—. Si no quiere que suba a su habitación, le sugiero que vaya a buscarla y que le pida que baje.

— ¡El coronel se enterará de esto! —respondió la mujer, indignada y, dando media vuelta, subió la escalera haciendo tanto ruido que bien podría haber provocado una estampida de búfalos.

Sasuke no tenía miedo. Ya había perdido todo lo que había de valor en su vida. Que Kizashi hiciera lo que quisiera.

Unos zapatos hacían sonar los peldaños y aquel sonido fue como música par él, y de pronto ella apareció con un vestido de flores gris que brillaba cuando la luz lo tocaba. Su belleza era incomparable.

—Sasuke... has venido —lo saludó con una sonrisa, y corrió a sus brazos como si llevase una eternidad esperándolo.

Sasuke inhaló el perfume dulce de su piel y apoyó la mejilla sobre su pelo suave como el satén. Memorizó todas aquellas percepciones para las noches solitarias que lo aguardaban. Sus curvas suaves y femeninas, su energía, su belleza.

—No puedo creer que hayas venido a buscarme —dijo, el rostro iluminado por la felicidad que sentía—, aunque esperaba que lo hicieras. Le he pedido a la señora Chiyo que nos dejara solos, pero seguramente habrá enviado a alguien a buscar a mi padre. Kizashi está lejos, arreglando una disputa sobre los límites de una propiedad. Tenemos tiempo de hablar, de decir lo que haya que decir.

Se separó de él tan rápidamente que no supo qué decir. Todo en ella parecía distinto, aunque al mismo tiempo era igual.

—Ven a la cocina y prepararé un café. Debes haber pasado mucho frío a caballo.

—No —dijo, rompiéndose un poco por dentro—. No puedo tomar café contigo.

—¿No? ¿Tienes prisa? Ya te he dicho que Kizashi tardará un rato en llegar...

—No se trata de Kizashi —la interrumpió, odiándose a sí mismo por hacerlo. Por presenciar cómo su luz interior parecía apagarse un poco. ¿Qué le había dicho? «No puedo creer que hayas venido a buscarme». La pena lo laceró, pero no podía dar marcha atrás. Por el bien de Sakura. Se merecía una vida mejor que la que él podía darle.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa? Si te sientes incómodo aquí, podemos ir a dar un paseo al bosque. O ir a tu casa.

—No, no quiero que salgas. Hace demasiado frío.

¿Qué le pasaba? Parecía tan tenso, tan distante que casi parecía un extraño que fuese de visita por primera vez. Las sombras oscurecían aún más sus ojos y Sakura se preguntó qué estaría pasando.

«Ha ocurrido algo y ha acudido a mí», pensó, y lo abrazó con fuerza, pero los brazos de Sasuke al rodearla le parecieron de madera y no lo sintió apoyar la mejilla en su cabeza para consolarse.

Entonces lo miró. Su boca estaba enmarcada por una línea de tristeza. Algo le estaba haciendo daño y sufrió por él. Si Kizashi había hablado con él y era el responsable de aquella angustia, le haría pagar por ello.

—Ven —le dijo, tomando su mano—. Si no tienes ganas de tomar café, sentémonos frente al fuego. Estás helado.

—Sí. Tenemos que hablar.

Parecía frío y tirante, pero cuando la miraba sus ojos estaban llenos de ternura.

Se sentó frente a ella en un reposapiés bajo, de modo que los ojos de ambos quedaron a la misma altura.

«Me lo va a pedir». Casi no pudo contener su excitación cuando Sasuke tomó su mano. Lo leyó en su mirada y en el afecto con que tomaba su mano. La quería, e iba a hacerle el honor de pedirla en matrimonio.

La alegría era imparable. Casi no podía esperar para hablarle del bebé.

—Sakura —dijo su nombre como si fuese un tesoro para él, y se llevó su mano a la mejilla.

Ella respiró hondo, temiendo desmayarse. Había esperado aquel momento toda su vida. El momento en el que alguien la amase de verdad y sin fin.

—He venido a despedirme.

—¿Qué?

No, eso no tenía sentido. Quería casarse con ella, ¿verdad? La última vez que se habían visto, casi se lo había prometido.

—Creo que no debemos estar juntos —dijo con serenidad—. He estado pensándolo mucho y quiero poner fin a nuestro amor.

—¿Ponerle fin?

¿Pero qué estaba pasando? No debía estar oyéndolo bien. ¿Es que no quería casarse con ella?

—Ha sido maravilloso, Sakura. Maravilloso —besó su mano sin pasión — . Pero creo que no somos adecuados el uno para el otro.

—No puede ser. No puedes estar hablando en serio —se apartó de él y, aunque Sasuke intentó alcanzarla, ella lo evitó. Algo tenía que estar ocurriendo. No podía ser—. Nosotros nos queremos, Sasuke. Eso es todo lo que se necesita para poder tener un futuro juntos.

—No estoy de acuerdo, shaylee —contestó, a su espalda.

Sakura sintió que la piel se le erizaba por su proximidad. Iba a tocarla, a consolarla con educación y sin pasión, y se zafó de él antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—Sakura, escúchame. Es lo más sensato.

— ¡Me importa un comino la sensatez!

— Soy como un pájaro que pretende alcanzar una estrella. Ambos viven en el cielo, pero la estrella es mucho más grande y posee su propia luz. Cuando la estrella vuela, roza el cielo, pero cuando el pájaro vuela, apenas sobrepasa los árboles.

—Kizashi te ha amenazado, ¿verdad? Ha faltado a la promesa que me hizo, como siempre. Ha debido convencerte a punta de mosquete de que no te cases conmigo.

—Eso no es lo que...

—No me mientas. Sé que estás mintiendo.

Él se irguió y pasó de pronto a ser el guerrero de su clan.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad, Sakura. No quiero volver a verte.

—Eso no puede ser...

—¿Por qué no? —la furia endureció su expresión—. ¿Porque te quiero? El amor no tiene nada que ver en esto, Sakura. Nada en absoluto.

—¿Cómo que no? Yo te quiero y si tú...

Dudó un instante y no terminó la frase. Sus palabras empezaron por fin a cobrar sentido. «El amor no tiene nada que ver en esto».

Temblando, buscó la silla que quedaba más cerca y se dejó caer.

—Estás... estás diciendo que ya no me quieres.

Él no contestó. De pie, alto y decidido como una torre de granito, una disculpa brilló en sus ojos, en el lugar que una vez hubo amor.

Instintivamente se llevó la mano al vientre. Un dolor insoportable la atravesó de parte a parte. No podía ser cierto. No podía creerlo. Sabía que Sasuke la quería. Kizashi tenía que ser el responsable. Debía haberlo amenazado de algún modo.

—Quiero que sepas —le dijo, despacio—, que no comparto las opiniones de mi padre. Yo te veo como un hombre, Sasuke, el mejor que he conocido. Kizashi no debería haber ido a ti con sus prejuicios y amenazarte para que no...

— Soy un guerrero Uchiha —la cortó, implacable—. No admito amenazas de nadie.

—Esta bien.

No podía dejar de temblar. Había ido a decirle que no la quería. Por eso estaba allí. Kizashi tenía que estar detrás de todo aquello. Tenía que estarlo.

No estaba dispuesta a creer otra cosa.

—He venido a despedirme, shaylee —repitió, y se alejó como el depredador que controla el bosque, fuerte, orgulloso y sin temor. Sin compasión.

Sakura no pudo pronunciar aquella palabra. No pudo decirle adiós.

La puerta se cerró a su espalda, cerrando con ella la entrada a todos sus sueños.

«Corre tras él», le gritaba el corazón. No importaba lo que dijera Kizashi o cualquier otro. Tenía un hijo en el vientre y ni siquiera se lo había dicho...

Sintió un escalofrío. ¿Y si lo sabía? ¿Y si Kizashi se lo había dicho?

Se cubrió el vientre con los brazos, donde una vida crecía día a día, extraña pero bienvenida. No. Sasuke no le daría la espalda a un hijo, y ser consciente de ello solo le produjo una rabia ciega. Quizás fuese la mezcla del dolor y el miedo. Quizás el efecto de que todos sus sueños hubiesen quedado reducidos a cenizas. Se sentía rota, como hecha pedazos que nunca podrían ser recompuestos.

La puerta trasera se cerró con tanta fuerza que las ventanas del salón temblaron. Kizashi entró en el salón como un huracán, congestionado, tan furioso como un oso salvaje.

—¿Dónde está?

—Se ha ido, papá —se irguió para contestar, dispuesta a pelear por lo que creía—. Ha venido aquí a ponerle fin a nuestra relación, tal y como tú le has obligado a hacer. Has vuelto a faltar a tu promesa. Lo has amenazado.

—¿Es eso lo que te ha dicho? Yo ni siquiera me he acercado a él. De haberlo hecho, me habría llevado mi mosquete conmigo y lo habría usado. No me habría limitado a amenazarlo. Odio lo que ese hombre te ha hecho.

—No ha sido él; has sido tú —Sakura se levantó. La cabeza le daba vueltas por algo más allá de la rabia que le dio fuerzas para mirar a su padre cara a cara—. Querías que rompiésemos y lo has conseguido.

—¿Dónde está ese desgraciado? — Kizashi abrió la puerta e intentó ver a través de la niebla impenetrable que los rodeaba—. Se ha ido, maldita sea. Tengo el mosquete preparado. Voy a conseguir que no vuelva a acercarse a ti, Sakura.

—Ya te he dicho que no eres tú quien dirige mi vida. Lo mismo que te he dicho también que ya no soy tu hija —pasó de largo junto a él, más furiosa de lo que lo había estado en toda su vida—. Si no puedo arreglar las cosas con Sasuke, cuando me marche desapareceré de tu vida para siempre. Desapareceremos los dos: tu nieto y yo.

—Tú ya estás fuera de mi vida.

Sus amenazas ya no le dolían. Se sostenía sobre sus propios pies. Una semana más de clases era el tiempo que tenía para arreglar las cosas con Sasuke. Y para decirle lo del bebé.

—Yo no he hablado con él —le dijo su padre mientras ella subía ya la escalera—. Te ha dejado por su cuenta. Lo que no me esperaba es que fuese lo bastante hombre para decírtelo cara a cara. Yo tenía razón, ¿lo ves?

Sakura no contestó. No quedaba nada que decir, y tenía mejores cosas que hacer que discutir con un hombre al que solo le importaba tener razón.

La habitación le daba vueltas y se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana. A través de las ramas del arce y de la espesa niebla, apenas se veía el camino que partía de la casa. Un hombre de cabello negro y que llevaba una chaqueta de lana gris estaba agachado en la nieve con la cabeza baja y los hombros hundidos. El bravo guerrero del que se había enamorado estaba allí, caído, sufriendo.

La niebla se cerró entonces y lo ocultó como si, ocultándolo a sus ojos, quisiera decirle que Sasuke nunca sería suyo.

.


	33. C31 * En la oscuridad

.

El halcón intentaba mover las alas, pero la que había resultado herida estaba aún demasiado débil. Sasuke le lanzó un trozo de carne ahumada y el animal la atrapó con facilidad. El viento era glacial y las nubes que se apresuraban a pasar por el norte predecían una tormenta antes de la media noche. La luz del atardecer se iba agotando y pronto no bastaría para seguir trabajando.

«Será una casa, pero no para Sakura». La idea le llenó la boca de un sabor amargo, e intentó quitarse de la cabeza aquella idea, aunque sabía que nunca podría olvidarla. Podía empeñarse, trabajar hasta la extenuación, pero siempre recordaría.

Renunciando a su futuro con ella, le estaba ofreciendo una vida mejor. Sufriría al principio, pero luego terminaría por no recordarlo. Solo tendría ojos para su marido, un militar que su padre pudiera aceptar.

Quedaba una sola tarea por acometer, aparte de dar su última clase al día siguiente, y no iba a ser fácil.

Sakura presionó el flanco de Kammeo con el talón para decidir qué camino tomar. Si elegía el camino habitual, llegaría a casa de Sasuke como la primera vez, como una visita desconocida. Si elegía el camino del lago, tendría que enfrentarse a los recuerdos.

Cerró los ojos e intentó no tomar el segundo. Quería ver la pradera en la que había hecho el amor con Sasuke la primera vez. Puede que incluso fuera el lugar en el que había concebido a su hijo. Los recuerdos le llenaron el pecho de felicidad.

Pero si elegía aquel camino, estaría aferrándose al pasado. El diámetro de su vientre aún no era demasiado evidente y podía ocultarlo bajo la capa, pero en su interior sentía la diferencia. No. No podía mirar atrás. Solo hacia delante.

Escogió el camino principal y fue como si Kammeo presintiera lo que iba a ocurrir, porque avanzaba tan despacio que tardó casi una hora en llegar a casa de Sasuke.

Al principio no lo vio. No había sol que brillase en el hielo, ni viento que agitara las ramas de los árboles. En las praderas no había caballos pastando. En el lugar donde antes estaba la cabaña, había una casa a medio construir.

El ladrido de un perro llegó a sus oídos y la hizo sonreír. ¡Meka! Cómo iba a echar de menos a aquel animal. Corrió hacia ella a toda velocidad, todo pelo y grande como un oso.

—¡Meka!

Una voz tronó sobre la nieve y el animal se contuvo.

Sasuke apareció frente a ella. Llevaba una gruesa ropa de invierno y tenía una sierra en la mano. Estaba tan guapo como uno de sus príncipes de cuento.

— Sasuke —cómo le gustaba pronunciar su nombre—. ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu cabaña?

Él se acercó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Una tormenta de hielo —se limitó a decir con aspereza.

No sentía lo que le había dicho en casa de su padre, y ella lo sabía, pero era difícil recordarlo viendo cómo la miraba.

Respiró hondo.

—¿Dónde estás viviendo?

—En una cuadra. He hecho una habitación de dos de ellas y he colocado una cocina —explicó en tono totalmente neutro, como si se dirigiera a alguien que hubiese ido a hacerle una visita inconveniente.

Las manos empezaron a sudarle dentro de los guantes.

— Me marcho en el coche del viernes por la tarde.

—¿Ah, sí? —miró a la yegua, al bosque, a cualquier cosa menos a ella—. Creía que ya nos habíamos despedido.

—Esta vez quiero la verdad —estaba tan distante... ¿Cómo conseguir que la mirase—. Es la última vez que vamos a hablar de esto. Ya te dije cuando estuviste en mi casa que yo no comparto los prejuicios de mi padre. Dijera lo que dijese, mi padre no tenía derecho a hacerlo, y no es el hombre que yo creía que era. El hombre que desearía que fuese.

—Basta —dijo, levantando una mano—. Creía habértelo dejado claro —añadió, iracundo—. No he hablado con tu padre desde antes de la tormenta de hielo.

—Pero es que está tan enfadado contigo que...

—Sakura, esto es muy difícil para mí y solo voy a decírtelo una vez más —con una mueca de dolor, dejó vagar la mirada por el horizonte antes de mirarla a ella a los ojos con una grave intensidad— : Adiós.

Su mirada era como una acusación que la hizo sentirse pequeña y avergonzada. Le estaba diciendo la verdad, y si Kizashi no había hablado con él...

Sintió vergüenza de haber ido, habiéndose jurado antes que iba a ser él quien decidiera su futuro. El dolor que sintió en aquel instante ahogó todas sus esperanzas, dejándola sin fuerzas para seguir luchando.

Respiró hondo, intentando mantener la calma. De ningún modo iba a llorar delante de él. Con deliberada lentitud, desmontó.

—He venido a devolverte a la yegua —dijo, mirándolo de frente, intentando ocultar lo humillada que se sentía—. Kammeo fue un buen regalo, pero no puedo llevármela a Ame.

—En ese caso, debería pagártela. Qué noble parecía.

—No. Me la regalaste, y yo no quiero obtener beneficio de ella. Siempre me alegraré de que fuese mi primera caballo, y la echaré de menos.

Sasuke seguía inmóvil, esperando.

¿Así era como terminaba el amor? ¿Con incómodos silencios y dificultosas despedidas? El amor ardía en su interior, precioso y sincero, y haciendo acopio de valor, dio media vuelta y echó a andar.

No le dijo adiós.

Meka echó a andar tras ella, ofreciéndole su compañía hasta el fuerte y recordándole con su presencia mejores días, cuando un nuevo amor brillaba con más fuerza que el sol del otoño.

O eso había creído ella al menos. Como le había dicho su padre, quizás había sido una niña que se creía enamorada.

Se llevó la mano al vientre. Y a partir de aquel momento, iba a tener que hacer frente a las consecuencias.

«Ve en su busca», le decía su corazón. Qué preciosa estaba a lomos de Kammeo, llena de espíritu y energía. Todo en su interior lo empujaba a hacerla suya, a rodearla con los brazos y no dejarla marchar jamás.

No había dejado un segundo de pensar en ella, de recordar el momento exacto en que se dio cuenta de que iba a dejarla. Los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas, pero no las había dejado rodar, y aunque se había mantenido erguida, el labio inferior le temblaba.

Pasó toda la noche dando vueltas y más vueltas,soñando con tenerla en los brazos, con borrarle el dolor a fuerza de besos. Pero cuando se despertó, había desaparecido para siempre.

—¿Estás lista, Sakura? —preguntó su padre, llamando a la puerta—. El sargento ha llevado tus baúles al coche. Saldrá dentro de diez minutos.

— Sí. Estoy revisándolo todo para asegurarme de que no me dejo nada.

Se sentía hueca por dentro, y quizás eso fuera lo mejor.

Deshacerse en llanto no serviría para nada.

—Te espero abajo —contestó su padre, alejándose con paso marcial. No quedaba nada para ella en Konoha. Ni marido, ni hogar, ni trabajo. Marcharse era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Recogió su bolso de encima de la cama y salió, y, mientras se ponía la capa en el vestíbulo, se dio cuenta de que aquella casa nunca había sido su hogar. A pesar de todas las comodidades, de todo el refinamiento, no era nada sin amor. Su padre nunca lo comprendería.

Jamás se casaría con un hombre que no la amase, aunque llevara a su hijo en las entrañas.

Su padre la acompañó a la diligencia y varios soldados le desearon buena suerte. La señora Anko salió precipitadamente de la tienda para abrazarla y desearle un buen viaje. Que su tía la necesitaba era la versión oficial que había dado su padre.

Al subir a la diligencia y, mientras que esperaba a que el resto de pasajeros se acomodara, miró por la ventanilla. Todo estaba como siempre. Las esposas de los colonos llevaban sus carretas a la tienda de ultramarinos para intercambiar huevos y mantequilla por otros productos. Los caballos y sus jinetes iban de acá para allá, y una unidad de caballería salía en formación por la puerta del fuerte y se perdía de vista.

Entonces, un movimiento en lo alto llamó su atención. Era un halcón solitario que surcaba el cielo por debajo de las nubes con sus poderosas alas. Describió un círculo y luego desapareció, como si solo pretendiera despedirse.

Aunque Sasuke le había destrozado el corazón, en el fondo había albergado la esperanza de que acudiera a despedirla. El carruaje se puso en marcha, salieron de las paredes del fuerte y continuó su camino hasta que solo hubo bosque a ambos lados. Y solo un futuro vacío sin Sasuke.

—Ya sabes lo que se dice: que el último amor es siempre el más brillante —dijo su padre, sentado al lado, aunque Sakura ya no pensase en él como su padre.

—No quiero hablar de ello. Solo quiero volver a casa.

Pero en el fondo de su alma nunca olvidaría al hombre cuyo amor había iluminado su mundo durante un tiempo.

Estaría en la oscuridad sin él.

.


	34. C32 * Caminos serpeados

.

Sasuke vio descender al pájaro con inseguridad en el vuelo. El halcón estaba casi recuperado. Pronto podría volver al bosque, que era donde debía estar.

Lo mismo que Sakura iba de vuelta a Ame. Eso era lo mejor para ella. Debía estar en un mundo en el que la gente daba fiestas en sus casas y tomaba café y coñac en el salón. No tardaría en encontrar un marido adinerado y que le diese todo lo que se merecía.

Todo lo que él tendría que trabajar una eternidad para conseguir.

Kammeo piafó, yendo de un lado para otro en el corral, como si intentase encontrar la salida. Desde la marcha de Sakura estaba inquieta. Incluso Meka se sentaba sobre las patas traseras en lo alto de un pedrusco, esperando la vuelta de Sakura.

«Es lo mejor», se decía. Su pérdida no tenía importancia, comparada con la vida mejor que la esperaba a ella. Él nunca había estado en una gran ciudad, ni siquiera se había alejado demasiado de aquel lago, pero sabía que Ame sería el lugar adecuado para ella, y pensar en lo feliz que iba a ser era lo único que apaciguaba el dolor de su corazón roto.

Kizashi no la había acompañado porque tenía que volver al fuerte. Habían pasado ya dos semanas y, por el momento, el viaje no estaba resultando fácil. El sol de la mañana empezaba a relumbrar sobre las aguas del lago, y aunque el invierno seguía cerniéndose sobre aquellas tierras, la primavera empezaba a ganarle terreno. Los pájaros trinaban mientras esperaba para subir a la diligencia.

—¿Viaja usted sola, señora? —le preguntó el conductor al ver su vientre, ya difícil de disimular.

Ella enrojeció. Menos mal que llevaba los guantes puestos y no podía ver su falta de anillo.

—Sí. Voy de vuelta a casa.

—Su marido se alegrará de verla. Espere, déjeme ayudarla. El escalón es bastante alto.

—Gracias.

El conductor solo pretendía ser amable. No podía saber que no había marido alguno esperándola. Y tampoco que el padre de su hijo no quería volver a verla.

La tristeza le encogió el corazón al acomodarse en el asiento. Frente a ella, una pareja la saludó con un leve movimiento de cabeza. A su lado, dos niños bien educados y tranquilos.

Intentó no pensar a quién se iba a parecer el hijo de Sasuke. Intuía que iba a ser un chico. Un niño al que quería ya con todo su ser, lo mismo que había querido a su padre.

La puerta se cerró, y el coche se puso en movimiento sobre el camino, a trechos helado, a trechos convertido en un cenagal. El estómago se le hizo un nudo y sacó del bolsillo una galleta. No había dejado de tener molestias de estómago por las mañanas y el movimiento constante del coche no le facilitaba las cosas.

Mientras masticaba, vio el sol reflejarse en las aguas del lago, y no pudo dejar de recordar aquel otro lago que había dejado atrás, un lugar de naturaleza salvaje e interminable y aguas cristalinas, un lugar en el que añoraba estar.

Si cerraba los ojos, podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Sasuke contra el suyo. Aún podía oler el invierno y su propio olor.

A cada milla que se alejaba, iba muriendo un poco de sí misma.

—Me quedo con las cuatro —dijo el capitán Neji y avanzó por barro al que la nieve había dejado paso, sin apartar la mirada de las yeguas en el corral—. Tienen la mejor sangre árabe que he visto por estos contornos. Tienes un gran talento, Sasuke.

—Un talento que cualquiera puede aprender — contestó Sasuke Uchiha, uniéndose al capitán en un terreno menos embarrado—. Tú también estás progresando mucho.

—Aún no he conseguido llegar a tu nivel, aunque no se me da mal herrar —el joven oficial le ofreció la mano—. Me ocuparé de que el coronel firme todo el papeleo y recibirás el dinero a finales de la semana próxima.

—Te lo agradezco, capitán —Sasuke selló el trato con un apretón de manos — . Os llevaré las yeguas en mi próximo viaje al fuerte.

—Gracias.

Neji montó y Meka ladró para despedirse.

— Vamos, chico —le dijo Sasuke cuando el capitán hubo desaparecido ya—. Parece que va a llover.

Y juntos se encaminaron hacia la casa nueva. Únicamente soledad lo aguardaba en ella, habitaciones vacías que solo llenaban sus sueños. Pero respiró hondo y abrió la puerta.

Meka se acomodó en la alfombra que había especialmente para él en la cocina y Sasuke encendió la chimenea.

El grito de un halcón penetró las gruesas paredes de troncos, y la silueta de un pájaro se vio a través del cristal de las ventanas y fue a aterrizar en la barandilla del porche.

Sasuke cortó un pedazo de carne de ciervo ahumada y salió.

—Así que has estado probando las alas, ¿eh? ¿Ya has encontrado novia?

El halcón azul ladeó la cabeza y contestó suavemente.

Aunque sabía que no debía convertir en una mascota a una criatura salvaje, Sasuke le acarició la cabeza.

—Anda, atrápalo.

Y lanzó un trozo de carne al aire. El animal se lanzó por él, alcanzándolo con limpieza en pleno vuelo. Pronto volvería a cazar por sí mismo.

Una despedida más.

No, no iba a pensar en Sakura. Se contuvo antes de que su cabeza conjurara el recuerdo. Llevaba ya un tiempo lejos de allí, y no iba a volver.

—Por supuesto que tienes que quedarte —la tía Tsunade sirvió de nuevo té en sus tazas—. Te ayudaré en lo que me sea posible.

—Te lo agradezco mucho —Sakura intentó sonreír—. Si tú no me acogieras, no tendría ningún sitio adonde ir.

—¿Y el padre no sabe nada? —preguntó su tía con delicadeza—. Sakura, ¿es que no se lo has dicho?

—No he tenido oportunidad de hacerlo.

— ¡Vamos, Sakura! —empujó el azucarero hacia ella—. Se merece saberlo.

—Lo sé, pero era difícil hacerlo mientras él me explicaba que ya no me quería.

Incapaz de mirar a su tía, dejó vagar la mirada a través de la ventana. El jardín estaba en todo su esplendor, inundado de color por todas partes.

—¿Te dijo exactamente esas palabras?

—No. Lo que me dijo fue que no encajábamos.

—Qué raro. Los hombres que no quieren casarse suelen dar media vuelta con el rabo entre las piernas y huir. Al menos, en mi limitada experiencia.

—Me dijo que éramos como un pájaro y una estrella, pero no entendí qué quería decir —Sakura vio un pétalo rosa flotar en la brisa. Parecía tan perdido como ella—. No quiero traer la vergüenza a tu casa, tía. Mi padre y yo ya no nos hablamos, y si tus vecinos llegasen a darte la espalda por mi culpa.

— ¡Me importa un rábano! Ya me ocuparé yo de todo eso. Tú creciste aquí, niña mía, así que nuestros amigos comprenderán. Y si no lo hacen, maldeciré a quien piense que mi Sakura no es una buena chica. Estabas enamorada, y eso no es un crimen —puso la mano sobre la de ella—. Pareces triste, hija. ¿Puedo hacer algo?

—No, a menos que puedas cambiar el pasado.

Otro pétalo pasó frente a la ventana y no pudo evitar recordar que Sasuke también tenía un huerto cerca de la casa y que sus árboles también estarían en flor.

—Todo se arreglará, Sakura —dijo su tía, apretando su mano suavemente—. Puedes quedarte aquí y criar en esta casa a tu hijo. Dios sabe cuánta alegría me daría tener a un niño en este caserón.

Sakura no pudo contestar y se limitó a asentir para mostrar su gratitud. Tenía un lugar allí, junto a su querida tía, que era donde había vivido desde pequeña. Era su hogar.

Pero, por hermoso que fuera, no era el que tanto había anhelado.

—Querida, ¿seguro que quieres quedarte en el carruaje? —le preguntó Tsunade desde la calle, llena de ajetreo a aquellas horas — . Nadie va a comentar nada sobre tu embarazo.

—Que no me engañas, tía —sonrió—. Lo que quieres es que me anime yendo de compras.

—¿Y voy a conseguirlo?

—No —Sakura sacó un libro de su bolso—. Yo te esperaré aquí, leyendo tan a gusto. Por lo menos salgo un rato de casa.

—Vas a pasar mucho calor ahí dentro.

—El cochero, encontrará alguna sombra en la que aparcar —Sakura se refería al chófer de su tía, que llevaba trabajando toda la vida para ella—. Ve, haz tus recados, que yo estaré bien.

—De acuerdo. No tardaré —su tía la besó en la mejilla y luego miró al conductor— Cuida de mi niña, y no la tengas al sol.

Sakura vio a su tía caminando por la acera llena de gente y el amor llenó su corazón. Aquella mujer era la única madre que ella podía recordar. Y, cuando el coche se puso en marcha, se dio cuenta de que Tsunade había sido su verdadera madre. Si necesitaba el amor maternal, no tenía que buscarlo en ningún sitio. Se había pasado la vida intentando ganarse el afecto de su padre cuando había tenido el de Tsunade desde un principio.

Esa idea la animó un poco. El cochero encontró una sombra junto a un parque y el alegre griterío de los niños que jugaban la distrajo de la lectura.

La tristeza la invadió. Aquellas grandes extensiones verdes, los arces cuajados de hojas que se mecían en la brisa, el pájaro que cantaba desde la rama más baja de uno de ellos como si quisiera celebrar aquella tarde de primavera... Cerró los ojos y vio, tan claramente como si estuviese allí, los bosques interminables, las suaves colinas, el agua cristalina y las praderas inundadas de flores.

Abrió los ojos y las imágenes se desvanecieron. El tintineo de los arneses, el crujir de las ruedas en la calle, los gritos de los conductores, el traqueteo de las carretas, el cerrarse de una puerta. No era solo el ruido lo que la molestaba. Era la fila de tiendas que llegaban hasta donde la vista le alcanzaba. El tráfico. La basura olvidada en alguna parte. Las calles sucias.

¿Cómo iba a poder criar al hijo de Sasuke allí? Nunca conocería el sonido del viento entre los árboles de un bosque primitivo. Ni vería un halcón surcar el cielo por delante del sol. Ni sentiría el poder de un mustang cabalgando en la llanura.

Una nostalgia aguda le encogió el pecho, de modo que casi no podía respirar. ¿Por qué no se habría dado cuenta antes? ¿Por qué los días pasaban allí tan despacio, y ella tenía la sensación de que le faltaba luz? Echaba de menos Konoha. Le había gustado todo lo de allí. De algún modo, durante su estancia, aquel lugar se le había colado en el alma.

Igual que Sasuke.

La puerta del carruaje se abrió y entró su tía. Llevaba un montón de bolsas.

—Ten, querida. Es para ti. La envía Kizashi — buscó entre las bolsas—. ¿Dónde lo he metido? Ah, aquí está.

Sakura contempló la carta. ¿Y si era de Sasuke? De pronto tuvo miedo de abrirla.

—No es de él —dijo su tía con delicadeza—. Es de alguien que se llama Sarada.

— Es una de mis alumnas.

Sakura abrió el sobre. La familia de Sarada había llegado a las montañas del oeste. Habían atravesado montañas tan altas que casi rozaban el cielo, le decía.

Leer aquella carta le devolvió un poco de calor a su mortecino corazón. Se alegró de saber que Sarada tenía una nueva hermana y que su bisabuelo estaba orgulloso de que supiera leer y escribir.

Cuando terminó, mantuvo la carta en las manos, mirándola, sin leer, llena la cabeza de los recuerdos de lo que había dejado atrás.

Su corazón. Su alma. El padre de su hijo.

Cómo echaba de menos a Sasuke. No podía permitirse pensar en él si no quería echarse a llorar.

Echaba de menos su ternura, sus caricias, su orgullo, su espíritu. Todo lo que había sentido por él seguía vivo en su corazón.

Recordó lo que le había dicho aquella fatídica noche en que entró en su casa. «Adiós, shaylee», le había dicho. No «adiós y que te vaya bien», sino que había añadido la palabra íntima que utilizaba para ella: shaylee. La estrella más brillante en el firmamento.

—Lo sé. No hace falta que me lo digas —dijo de pronto su tía, cuando el coche avanzaba ya por la calzada de adoquines—. Pero no pienso permitir que viajes sola en tu estado, y Dios sabe bien que con mi lumbago no podría aguantar diez mil millas en una diligencia. Y sí, mi niña querida, creo que debes ir en su busca.

Sakura sintió que por fin llegaban las lágrimas, y no de debilidad o tristeza, sino de alegría. El amor estaba por todas partes en su vida.

.


	35. C33 * Luchar por tu amor

.

Las millas iban pasando y Sakura sentía el niño que llevaba en su interior fortalecerse y crecer. Viajar era incómodo, pero estaba dispuesta a soportar cualquier cosa con tal de volver a ver a Sasuke.

Le había dicho que no encajaban. Se había despedido de ella. Pero no le había dado una razón palpable por la que no pudieran estar juntos. Quizás tuviera miedo. Había perdido a la mayor parte de su familia. Quizás llevase tanto tiempo solo que creía no merecer ser amado.

Y si a pesar de luchar por su amor él seguía sin quererla, así tendría que ser, y volvería a casa de su tía segura de haber hecho lo correcto.

Pero si Sasuke la veía embarazada e intentaba hacer funcionar el matrimonio, se quedaría. El amor había florecido entre ellos una vez.

¿No podía florecer una segunda?

—¿Necesitas otra almohada, Sakura? —le preguntó su primo Sasori cuando el carruaje dio un salto al pasar sobre una raíz.

Seguía teniendo el estómago revuelto, pero negó con la cabeza.

— Anda, cambíame el sitio. El aire fresco te sentará bien —Sasori tomó su mano y la ayudó a acomodarse junto a la ventana — . ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Sobreviviré. Y no me mires así —le advirtió—, que aún no voy a tener el niño.

— Bien; así se habla —bromeó — . No me importa hacer un viaje a las tierras salvajes, pero no pienso hacer de comadrona.

—No te preocupes, que no tendrás que hacerlo.

Faltaba aún un mes. Qué largo se le estaba haciendo el tiempo.

Cuando vio las aguas brillantes del lago, sonrió. Ya quedaba menos.

— Jefe, Neji ha traído su potra —Suigetsu corrió hacia él y saltó la valla del corral—. La he puesto junto al establo, en el corral pequeño.

—Bien hecho —sonrió Sasuke al joven que era ya casi un hombre.

Aunque Kizashi seguía sin dirigirle la palabra, la escasez de monturas del fuerte había llegado a un punto crítico y el coronel Neji le había ofrecido un salario por entrenar algunas de las monturas del fuerte y por comprar los caballos árabes que necesitaban. Algunos de los colonos habían empezado también a hacer negocios con él, y como ya no daba abasto, había decidido tomar a Suigetsu como aprendiz.

Había sido una buena decisión. Tenía mano con los caballos, y a él lo satisfacía poder enseñarle a alguien la sabiduría que había recibido de su padre.

—Estaré de vuelta antes de las doce —Sasuke puso a Shadow en el camino—. Llena de agua los abrevaderos y no te acerques a Devil. Aún tiene que aprender buena educación antes de que intentes montarlo.

—Está bien —respondió el muchacho, haciendo un gesto típico de los chicos de su edad.

Sasuke se echó a reír. Tenía mucho de lo que sentirse agradecido. Su sueño de tener un rancho que diera beneficios se estaba haciendo realidad. No era nada comparable a lo que podría haber sido la vida con Sakura, pero era algo.

—Te traeré regaliz.

—¿A mí o a los caballos?

—A los dos.

Y puso a Shadow a un galope corto.

— ¡Mira! —gritó Suigetsu, señalando al cielo. Un pájaro solitario parecía flotar en el sol ardiente.

No podía ser. Sasuke se detuvo y esperó. El halcon describió un círculo y chilló. Su llamada parecía un saludo.

Era el halcón que Sakura había encontrado herido. El pájaro al que no había vuelto a ver desde su marcha.

El animal fue a posarse en uno de los palos de la valla, ladeó la cabeza y volvió a llamar.

—No llevo comida —le dijo al ave, que siguió pidiendo—. Suigetsu, sube a casa y tráele un poco de trucha ahumada.

El halcón miró hacia arriba y gritó, y un segundo pájaro apareció de pronto, que fue a posarse a su lado. Era una hembra.

—Así que has encontrado pareja, ¿eh? —le dijo.

No significaba nada. Nada en absoluto. Aquel halcón era casi una mascota y no era extraño que la criatura hubiese vuelto allí a anidar.

Pero su pueblo decía que la llegada de un halcón con su pareja significaba que algo de gran valor iba a volver junto a él.

Coincidencias. Nada más.

A Sakura no le importó que el polvo que flotaba en el aire casi la ahogara mientras Sasori la ayudaba a bajar de la diligencia. No le importó que la espalda le doliera horrores y que acabase de tener un calambre en la pierna derecha. ¡Estaba en casa!

Arboles de un verde intenso coloreaban el horizonte y casi el cielo. Los pájaros volaban sobre sus cabezas lanzando al viento sus cantos. El asentamiento había crecido un poco y la escuela había sido reparada. En la calle central había más movimiento. Gente a la que no conocía pasaba con carretas, saludándose unos a otros.

—¿Dónde vamos a quedarnos, Sakura? —preguntó Sasori, tomándola de un brazo—. No deberías quedarte en este calor. Voy a buscarte primero una sombra y luego me ocuparé del equipaje.

Tuvo otro calambre en la espalda. La verdad era que no se encontraba nada bien. Seguramente necesitaba descansar. Era lo más razonable, aunque resultase lo más difícil estando tan cerca de Sasuke.

Había llegado tan lejos que bien podía esperar una hora más, se decía mientras su primo la acompañaba a un banco que había junto a la tienda de ultramarinos.

—¿Sakura?

¿Sasuke? De pronto se lo encontró frente a ella, tan alto, sorprendido de verla. Tuvo que controlarse para no echarse en sus brazos.

Lo miró de arriba abajo, adorando desde su pelo negro y recogido en una coleta, pasando por la camisa azul que llevaba y hasta sus botas limpias y brillantes. Estaba tal y como lo recordaba, y deseó acariciarlo. Deseó entrar en el círculo de sus brazos y no soltarlo nunca.

Entonces se dio cuenta de por qué la miraba sorprendido. Su vientre era difícil de pasar por alto. Puso la mano en él y sintió la vida que palpitaba en su interior, pero fue incapaz de hablar. ¿Cómo encontrar las palabras para decirle que aquel bebé era hijo suyo?

—Soy Sasuke Uchiha, un conocido de Sakura —dijo cuando por fin pudo recuperarse del asombro, y le ofreció la mano a Sasori—. Le dio clases a mi sobrina durante un tiempo.

Cuánta formalidad.

—¿Sasuke Uchiha? —Sasori miró primero a Sakura y luego estrechó su mano—. Encantado de conocerlo. Sakura me ha hablado mucho de usted. Espero que mientras estemos aquí, tenga la oportunidad de conocer su rancho. Yo también me dedico a los caballos, y siempre me gusta buscar nuevas oportunidades.

—Sí, claro —asintió, y volvió a mirar a Sakura.

Había soñado con aquel momento desde que salió de Ame. A cada kilómetro del camino, a cada movimiento de su hijo. Un intenso calambre en la pantorrilla le hizo recordar que aquello no era un sueño, que el hombre al que amaba estaba allí de pie, delante de ella.

«Díselo», se dijo. «Invítalo a sentarse contigo a la sombra y díselo»..

Pero la pena oscureció de pronto su mirada y le hizo olvidar el discurso que tan cuidadosamente había preparado. Un sufrimiento, un dolor agudo palpitaba en sus pupilas. Miró de nuevo su vientre y entonces lo supo. Lamentaba lo que había dicho. Jamás habría permitido que se alejara de su lado de haberlo sabido. Porque la quería.

—Te deseo lo mejor, Sakura —dijo de pronto, como si su compostura se hubiera resquebrajado, y simplemente se alejó.

—Te quiere —le dijo Sasori al oído.

—Lo sé.

Cómo agradeció la mano de su primo en el brazo. De pronto había perdido toda la fuerza. Pero no iba a dejar de luchar por lo que creía.

«Se ha casado. Es feliz. Es lo que quería». Pero no conseguía sacar su corazón de aquella agonía. Creía que despedirse de ella había sido el peor trago de su vida, pero aquello era mucho peor. Verla embarazada y feliz, con un hombre que parecía decente, y con dinero, era enfrentarse con la más cruda realidad: estaba con otro hombre y nunca volvería a ser suya.

El único problema era que, a juzgar por el avanzado estado en que estaba, el hijo que llevaba dentro no se había creado después de que abandonase el Konoha. Pensó en la pradera bañada de sol junto al lago, cuando las hojas se pintaban de ámbar, dorado y naranja. Cuando Sakura y él hicieron el amor por primera vez. No era necesario hacer vueltas para saber que el hijo que llevaba era suyo y no de su marido.

— ¡Jefe! ¿Qué pasa? —Suigetsu lo llamó desde el abrevadero.

Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que llevaba a Shadow a galope tendido. El pobre sudaba y respiraba desaforadamente.

—Nada —contestó—. Que me he dejado llevar —dijo, y le entregó un par de paquetes—. Ten. El regaliz está dentro.

Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de volver a marchar con Shadow hacia el bosque.

Las hojas le daban en los brazos y la cara. Una rama le golpeó la pierna cuando Shadow saltó por encima de un tronco caído. El animal parecía casi desbocado. Los animales huían a su paso. No iba a pensar en Sakura, ni en el niño que llevaba en su vientre.

Si tenía que seguir galopando para siempre, así lo haría.

Entonces el bosque se abrió en una pequeña y fragante pradera y detuvo en ella a Shadow. Aquel había sido el lugar favorito de su madre. Sus flores impregnaban el aire de un aroma dulce, e incluso en verano quedaba parcialmente en sombra, de modo que podía sentarse allí con sus labores y ver a su padre pescar en el lago.

El recuerdo lo debilitó; le hizo desear la familia que había perdido. Y la familia que nunca tendría. Desmontó y le dio al animal una palmada en la grupa y Shadow echó a correr a sus anchas.

Ira, dolor, arrepentimiento. Las tres lo sacudieron con tanta fuerza como un tornado arremetería contra todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Se dejó caer de rodillas sobre la hierba fresca, respiró hondo el perfume del incipiente verano y contempló las aguas del lago que quedaba más abajo.

En todas las ocasiones en que Sakura lo había mirado con los ojos llenos de amor y la sonrisa cargada de alegría debía ya saber lo del niño. Puede que incluso estuviera intentando encontrar la forma de decírselo. ¿Y qué había hecho él? Decirle adiós.

Había sido lo mejor, a pesar de que se sintiera muerto por dentro. Aunque el dolor por la pérdida de la mujer y el niño a los que amaba con toda su alma fuese insoportable.

Se quedó allí sentado hasta que el sol perdió su luz y volvieron las sombras. Shadow volvió junto a él, empujándolo suavemente por la espalda.

—No tengo regaliz —le dijo—. Vuelve a casa.

Shadow volvió a empujarlo, aquella vez con más fuerza.

— ¡Eh! ¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó acariciándole el cuello.

Entonces llegó a sus oídos el ladrido de Meka. Un ladrido cálido de alegría, el que el perro reservaba para Sakura. De pronto echó a correr y desapareció.

Sasuke se puso de pie y, con el pulso acelerado, corrió hasta el borde de aquella pradera, desde la que se veía prácticamente todo el valle. Allí, junto al agua, vio una figura gris. Era una mujer. Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hola linduras. Quería agradecerles por sus bellos comentarios. y sus corazones. Gracias!!!**

**_Nos queda 2 capitulos. Para el final._**

**_y el comienzo de *ENSÉÑAME A AMAR*_**

**Espero os veo por ahí.**

**Sin mas que decir.**

**Besos y abrazos.**

.

.

.

.

.

.


	36. C34 * Mi deseo especial

.

Con Meka a su lado y contemplando las aguas del lago desde la orilla, sintió una tremenda paz interior, a pesar de que la espalda la estaba matando. Su embarazo estaba demasiado avanzado para haber estado tantas horas metida en una diligencia, y aquel paseo le había servido para estirar las piernas.

Bajo su mano sintió los movimientos de su hijo. Un rato antes, había sentido su hipo mientras estaban en casa de los Suna invitados a cenar.

Debería estar descansando, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo y había sentido ganas de dar un paseo. Sasori había ido a hablar con Kizashi, pero ella no albergaba ninguna esperanza de que fuese a cambiar de opinión. Además, su amor ya no le importaba. Tenía a su tía Tsunade, y aún quedaba una oportunidad con Sasuke.

El dolor que casi había podido tocar en él le había confirmado que aún la quería. Que aún la deseaba.

Meka ladró de nuevo y echó a correr. Allí, donde acababa la senda, un hombre oscuro como la noche apareció. Su paso era firme. Su cabello negro volaba al viento.

Cuando lo iluminó la luz, la alegría inundó su corazón. Contemplarlo era como si su vida estuviese empezando. Avanzó hacia ella mirándola a los ojos y su cuerpo entero reaccionó ante su proximidad.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, intentando controlar la mezcla de emociones que le bullía dentro. La vio palidecer y supo que no lo había conseguido. Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a intentarlo— . No creía que fueses a venir a este lugar.

— Me gusta pensar que es nuestro —sonrió tímidamente, y el mundo entero se iluminó para él. Ni el sol de la mañana, ni las estrellas de la noche podían ser tan hermosos como aquella mujer.

Su amor se encendió como una llama, con tanta intensidad que le hizo sentirse débil. Lo único que quería en el mundo era a aquella mujer. Lo único que querría en toda su vida.

Ella se acercó y puso la mano en su brazo.

—Tengo que decirte algo.

—Ya lo sé —contestó, mirando su vientre abultado y maduro, y la tristeza le hincó sus colmillos de lobo. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué era lo correcto? La había dejado marchar para que encontrase la felicidad. ¿Por qué había vuelto?—. Tu marido parece un buen hombre.

—¿Mi marido? —preguntó, inicialmente confusa—. Ah. Te refieres a Sasori. Es mi primo. Se ha ofrecido amablemente a traerme junto a ti, porque viajar sola habría sido un poco peligroso en mi estado.

Y puso la mano en su vientre, donde anidaba su hijo. Su hijo. El impacto fue muy violento.

—¿No estás casada?

—No. Mi padre me dijo que la llama del primer amor se apaga pronto porque es demasiado intensa, pero se equivocaba. Mi primer amor por ti arde con tanta intensidad que no se apagará nunca.

Sus palabras eran pura magia, eran un sueño que la llegada de la mañana le obligaba a olvidar. Pero ¿qué pasaba con la pluma del halcón, el sueño del sacrificio?

En aquel instante, un par de halcones surcaron el cielo, cerca de las aguas del lago, recordándole otra cosa: Sakura había vuelto. La mujer más valiosa del mundo para él. ¿Sería esa la razón de que el halcón hubiese vuelto con su pareja? ¿Para decirle que sí tenía derecho a amar a Sakura? ¿Qué tenía derecho por fin a convertirla en su esposa?

En la distancia el halcón gritó como si quisiera darle la respuesta.

Sus dudas se desvanecieron. El viaje que su espíritu guía había querido que hiciese había tocado a su fin. Estaba seguro. Sakura era suya, su kammeo, su único y verdadero amor.

—Sasuke —al oír su nombre volvió a mirarla, pero se encontró con que ya no sonreía, ni parecía feliz—. Debería haberte hablado antes del bebé. Debería haberte dado más tiempo. Pero ahora estoy aquí para preguntarte lo que antes tuve miedo de preguntarte.

Deseaba tocarla, pero no se atrevió. No podía creer que volviera a ser posible. Que aquella hermosa mujer pudiera ser suya.

—Una vez me quisiste —dijo, mirándolo a los ojos — . ¿Podrías encontrar el modo de volver a hacerlo?

—Mi shaylee —la tomó en sus brazos — . Mi amor por ti crece cada día, estemos juntos o separados.

—Entonces, ¿me quieres? ¿Y al bebé también?

—Más que a mi vida.

La besó y descubrió que sabía como el mismo verano. Siempre. Ella se colgó de su cuello y Sasuke la abrazó con más fuerza, pero su vientre les impidió acercarse más y Sakura se echó a reír.

Y él también. Solo se reía con aquella mujer, que tanta felicidad le traía al alma.

—Quiero casarme contigo —dijo él, apartando un mechón de su pelo rosa, feliz de poder tener derecho a tocarla—. Pero siguen interponiéndose muchas cosas entre nosotros. Eso no ha cambiado.

—Eso no, pero yo sí.

Y era cierto. Seguía siendo su Sakura, pero parecía más fuerte, más madura.

— Quiero vivir contigo en esta tierra, criar en ella a nuestros hijos y a nuestros caballos. He encontrado mi lugar en el mundo y es aquí, contigo.

—Debo estar soñando —dijo, besándola tiernamente—. Creía que nunca iba a volver a tenerte en los brazos. Haría cualquier cosa por tener un futuro contigo, Sakura. Mi casa es sencilla, pero nueva y...

—Sasuke —puso su mano directamente sobre su corazón—. Te quiero tal como eres, ¿es que no lo entiendes? Me gusta todo de ti, y me gusta tu rancho. Solo quiero una cosa.

— ¿El qué? ¿Un bonito salón lleno de cosas bonitas? —bromeó, porque la felicidad lo llenaba. Y porque por primera vez la creía. Había viajado desde Ame embarazada como estaba. Qué viaje tan difícil debía haber sido para ella. Nunca volvería a dudar—. ¿Qué es eso que puedo hacer por ti?

—Casarte conmigo ahora —dijo, llevándose una mano al vientre con un gemido — . Porque nuestro hijo está en camino.

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí —continuó gimiendo.

—Tenemos que ir al médico —dijo, sosteniéndola— . Te llevaré a casa y...

—No —lo interrumpió, sonriendo — . Quiero que este niño lleve tu apellido antes de nacer, y así va a ser, así que haz el favor de traer tu caballo y de llevarme a la capilla. Quiero ser tu mujer.

—Entonces, así será —dijo, y la llevó a una zona de hierba suave para ayudarla a sentarse—. Te quiero, Sakura. Por si no te lo había dicho.

Y, tras besarla, salió corriendo en busca de los caballos.

—Quizás sería mejor que te tumbases atrás — dijo Sasuke, mirándola angustiado.

—Estoy bien —contestó ella, y para demostrárselo, se irguió en el asiento de la carreta. El dolor estaba empeorando, pero era un precio que pagaría con sumo gusto. ¡Pensar que pronto iba a tener a su hijo en brazos! — . ¿Será tan guapo como su padre? ¿Tendrá tus mismos ojos?

—Espero que tenga tu sonrisa —respondió él, sujetándola con un brazo mientras con el otro dirigía la carreta—. Sigo pensando que deberías tumbarte.

—Estoy de parto, no enferma —no se encontraba nada bien, pero se sentía demasiado feliz para quejarse — . Ahí está el fuerte. Dentro de unos minutos, seremos marido y mujer.

—¿Quieres que esté tu padre? —le preguntó con un beso en la frente—. No querría hablar de algo que pueda causarte dolor, pero solo vamos a casarnos una vez y no quiero que lo lamentes después.

—Lo único que lamento es que mi tía no pueda estar aquí. Ha sido mi madre durante todos estos años.

Quizás pudieran enviar un coche a buscarla en verano, cuando los caminos estuvieran mejor.

Sintió de nuevo aquella presión en el vientre y se quedó sin respiración. El dolor era muy intenso, tanto que se mordió el labio para no gemir. No quería que Sasuke supiera que estaba sufriendo mucho.

Además, todo terminaría enseguida. «Piensa en el niño», se dijo. «Piensa en que lo vas a ver en un momento»..

El dolor no cedió, pero ella se sintió más fuerte.

—Shaylee, no me gusta nada verte sufrir —dijo, besándola de nuevo en la frente—. Deberíamos ir a ver al médico primero y al sacerdote después.

—Me han dicho que los partos de las primerizas son largos, así que no te preocupes —sonrió—. Voy a hacerlo bien. Y pretendo tener más hijos contigo.

Qué orgulloso parecía. Qué feliz.

—Eso me parece bien, pero primero hay que ocuparse de este. Tú eres lo que más me importa, Sakura.

—No me pasará nada, no te preocupes. Y al bebé, tampoco.

Así tenía que ser. No había ido hasta allí para perder sus sueños.

La carreta tomó la última curva. Anko salió de la tienda y, al verlos, los saludó con una sonrisa.

—No sé yo si nuestro secreto estaba tan bien guardado como creíamos —dijo ella.

—Mucha gente se dio cuenta de que estuve bailando contigo toda la noche, y supongo...

Pero no terminó la frase. Detuvo la carreta a las puertas del fuerte. Un guardia estaba en el centro, la mano en alto, pidiéndoles que bajaran.

—¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó. Sasuke.

—Eso parece, señor —contestó el joven, incómodo.

Kizashi apareció entonces, vestido de uniforme, con un mosquete al hombro tan pulido que brillaba a la luz.

—Me habían dicho que has vuelto, Sakura. Sasori está en casa de los Suna, recogiendo tus cosas. No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

—Exacto —Sakura sintió lástima por un hombre que nunca conocería la felicidad—. Yo no...

—Esta batalla es mía, Sakura —dijo Sasuke con suavidad, y bajó de la carreta—. Estamos llamando mucho la atención, y sé que no quieres que sea así, Kizashi. Dejemos a Sakura dentro y tú y yo hablaremos después.

—No es bienvenida aquí —masculló, con cuidado de mantener la voz baja—. Llévatela.

—Vamos a casarnos, Kizashi, y tu capellán es el único hombre que puede hacerlo.

— Entonces, ya podéis seguir hasta Iwa —espetó, tan tenso que parecía a punto de estallar.

—Iwa queda a setenta kilómetros de aquí —contestó Sasuke, que no podía creer que un padre fuese capaz de tratar así a una hija—. Por una vez, olvídate de tu orgullo, por el bien de tu hija. Déjala entrar. Quiero que el niño que va a nacer sea legítimo.

—Confié en ti. Te traté como a un igual —dijo, enrojeciendo—. Y tú te acostaste con mi hija.

—Soy tu igual, Kizashi, y tú lo sabes —oyó crujir la madera de la carreta y se volvió a tiempo de ayudar a Sakura a bajar—. Déjanos entrar, Kizashi.

— ¡No! —estalló, pero algo cambió en su cara al ver a Sakura tan pálida y vulnerable. Sakura se aferró a la manga de Sasuke.

—Ya hablaremos de esto más tarde, porque he cambiado de opinión. Tengo que ver al médico ahora mismo.

Estaba demasiado pálida y temblaba, y cuando miró al suelo, vio que estaba manchado de sangre.

— ¡Hazte a un lago, Kizashi!

Sasuke tomó a Sakura en brazos y entró.

Nadie intentó detenerlo mientras avanzaba hacia la casa del médico. No se molestó en llamar, sino que abrió la puerta de un puntapié.

— ¡Doctor! —gritó, y un hombre salió a toda prisa.

El médico la miró a ella y luego la sangre que manchaba su vestido y el suelo.

—Vamos, por aquí. La pondremos en mi cama.

Y Sasuke subió los peldaños de dos en dos.

**_Resiste mi amor_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Final Mañana!**

**Gracias por tanto Amor hacia la historia. Y por apoyo. Besos.**

.

.

.

.

.

.


	37. C35 * Un futuro juntos *FIN*

.

— ¡Es culpa tuya! —bramó Kizashi en el pequeño salón del médico.

Sasuke se subía por las paredes. Lo habían arrancado del lado de Sakura, y la furia de haber tenido que dejarla y la imagen de la sangre en su vestido lo tenían fuera de control.

—No digas una palabra más, o te haré callar yo mismo.

—Tú se lo has hecho —continuó el coronel—. Yo debería haberla protegido...

—Le dijiste que ya no era tu hija, y desde ese momento, su bienestar dejó de ser asunto tuyo — Sasuke lo empujó por el pecho hasta la puerta—. No vuelvas a menos que vayas a estar callado. Te va a oír. Vete.

Y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Bien. Que tuviera algo en lo que pensar. Si es que podía olvidarse por un instante de su orgullo.

Sasuke apretó los puños y los apoyó en la puerta. No iba a hacerle daño al padre de Sakura, por mucho que necesitase una lección de humildad. Entonces se vio la sangre en las manos. Sangre de Sakura.

«Por favor, no permitas que se muera. No dejes que muera el bebé». Cayó de rodillas, incapaz de sostenerse de pie. ¿Qué haría si perdía a Sakura?

El dolor la había dominado, la había atravesado de parte a parte con saña cruel. No podía hacer nada. Era incapaz de combatirlo o de resistir. Podía oír al médico que le hablaba como desde una gran distancia. La luz del día se había esfumado de la habitación y solo quedaba oscuridad y una luz brillante que le hacía daño en los ojos.

La comadrona volvió junto a la cama.

—El médico necesita que empujes. No te rindas ahora.

—No... no puedo.

Había perdido el control. Intentó empujar, pero el dolor la seccionaba desde todos los ángulos, más afilado que la hoja de una espada.

Alguien le puso un paño húmedo en la frente.

Sentía la sangre que manaba de su cuerpo. Las contracciones solo acrecentaban el dolor, pero no servían para expulsar al niño, y se iba quedando sin fuerzas.

La puerta se abrió. Ojalá fuera Sasuke. Pero era un hombre delgado y de aspecto bondadoso que llevaba una Biblia en la mano. El capellán. No estaba allí para su boda.

La tristeza la llenó, y clavó la mirada en la pared del fondo. Otro dolor le seccionó el vientre, pero no tenía ni fuerzas para gritar. Quería ver a Sasuke, pero aunque se lo rogaba no querían llamarlo. Quería decirle al menos el nombre que había escogido para su hijo.

Pero la luz seguía disminuyendo, y de pronto no quedó nada salvo el dolor.

«Hay demasiado silencio», pensó. Sasuke se levantó de un salto del sofá y corrió al pie de la escalera. Algo no iba bien. Los gritos de Sakura habían cesado, y no se oía ni el más leve murmullo de la comadrona y el médico.

«Así es cuando alguien muere». Lo había sentido ya antes. Una especie de quietud solemne, como si el mundo entero hubiese cambiado y nunca volviera a ser el mismo.

«¡No!»

Ahogado por el dolor, corrió escaleras arriba pero no entró en la habitación. El médico le había dicho que cualquier distracción podía ser fatal.

¿Y si ya estaba muerta? Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Y si le había ocurrido algo al niño? Se obligó a volver a bajar y a sentarse en el primer peldaño y a quedarse allí. Aquella era la peor de las torturas. No podía quedarse allí sin hacer nada.

La puerta de abajo se abrió y apareció Kizashi. La luz de las velas iluminó su pánico.

—He visto venir al capellán. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Hay...

—¿El capellán está aquí? —preguntó Sasuke, poniéndose en pie.

—Ha entrado por la puerta de atrás y...

Sasuke subió de nuevo la escalera. No iba a esperar un instante más.

La furia y el miedo lo condujeron a la habitación.

A aquella habitación silenciosa y sin movimiento. El médico cubría el cuerpo inmóvil de Sakura con cuidado. El capellán estaba sentado junto a la cama, la cabeza baja.

Sakura... estaba muerta. Y el niño...

—Sasuke Uchiha, —la comadrona se acercó con un pequeño bulto en los brazos—. Es tu hijo. Ha nacido antes de tiempo y es un poco pequeño, pero parece fuerte. Míralo.

Sasuke tuvo que apoyarse en la pared.

—Sakura...

—Está viva. Muy débil, pero viva. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar —estaba agotada, se le veía en la cara, pero sonrió—. Yo creo que se recuperará. Es fuerte. El amor que siente por ti es lo que la ha ayudado a pasar por esto.

Una parte del dolor que le ahogaba el alma cesó.

—Está inmóvil.

— Necesita descansar después de lo que ha pasado. Traer un niño al mundo no es fácil. Ven — hizo un gesto hacia la cama—. Siéntate a su lado y ten a tu hijo en brazos. Dile lo mucho que la quieres. Eso la ayudará.

El capellán le cedió la silla y Sasuke consiguió ponerse en movimiento.

Parecía un ángel, su ángel. Se dejó caer en la silla y tomó su mano. Estaba fría y muy pálida. La sábana que la cubría apenas se movía con su respiración.

—Tu hijo —la comadrona se lo puso en los brazos—. Sujétale la cabeza. Eso es.

El niño apenas pesaba, y la comadrona apartó un poco la ropa para que pudiera verle la cara. Era la primera vez que veía a su hijo. Pómulos marcados, nariz recta y barbilla firme. Cómo se parecía a su abuelo.

El amor llenó su corazón con tanta fuerza que le hizo olvidar todas las durezas, todas las pérdidas, todos los dolores. El bebé abrió y cerró la boca. Parecía dormido. Era increíble.

Aquello era lo que provocaba el amor. Un regalo precioso y sorprendente.

El alba llegó lentamente y Sakura gimió. Sasuke la miró expectante, esperando que tuviera fuerza para despertarse.

— Sasuke —Sakura abrió los ojos, mirándole como si no estuviera segura de dónde estaba y de qué había ocurrido. De pronto, abrió los ojos de par en par—. ¿Dónde está mi niño? ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi bebé? ¿Es que...

—Está bien.

Sasuke puso la mano en su mejilla para que lo mirara. Sakura sonrió.

—¿Está bien? ¿Ha sido niño?

— Tal y como tú habías dicho —contestó, besándola en la frente.

—Tengo que verlo —dijo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Tengo que saber que está bien.

—Es perfecto. Ahora mismo está en brazos de su abuelo.

—¿Mi padre? ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

—No podría tomarle el pelo a la mujer que acaba de darme un hijo.

Las caricias de Sasuke eran algo que no quería perder por nada del mundo.

—Tu padre cambió de opinión anoche. Pensaba que habías muerto. Estuvimos hablando y hemos firmado una tregua. Es un hombre duro, pero te quiere mucho. Puede que a partir de ahora se le dé mejor demostrártelo.

—Tu amor es lo que más me importa —dijo, y besó la palma de su mano—. Porque eres mi shaylee, la estrella más brillante del cielo.

Sasuke la miró con ternura, y sus caricias la ayudaron a olvidarse del dolor de aquella noche. Era un día nuevo, y un nuevo comienzo.

Se oyeron pasos. Sakura no supo qué sentir al ver a su padre con el niño en los brazos.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo, hija —le dijo, sonriéndole de verdad casi por primera vez—. Estaré abajo, esperando la oportunidad de volver a tener a mi nieto en brazos. Es un chico estupendo.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida mientras su padre salía de la habitación. De algún modo, aquella noche había encontrado su corazón.

—Mira: es nuestro hijo.

Bastó una mirada. Como si la hubiera golpeado un rayo, se sintió cambiada. Igual que cuando vio a Sasuke por primera vez. Acababa de enamorarse de su hijo, que era tan guapo como su padre.

—Fíjate lo que puede hacer el amor.

Sasuke la besó en la boca, una caricia llena de ternura que la dejó deseando más.

—Quiero llamarlo Sanosuke—dijo ella un momento después, y esperó a ver la reacción de Sasuke. Quizás en su pueblo fuese el padre quien impusiera el nombre.

—Entonces, se llamará así, me gusta—asintió, y Sakura supo que había elegido bien. —Cásate conmigo, Sakura —el hombre al que amaba pronunció las palabras que tanto había deseado oír—. El capellán está abajo y ya he hablado con él.

—¿Ahora? ¿Así? —se rio, incapaz de ocultar su felicidad—. Estoy en camisón, y ni siquiera es mío.

—Sí, pero las sábanas son bonitas —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Podemos esperar, si quieres un vestido, flores y esas cosas, pero yo quiero empezar nuestra vida juntos como marido y mujer lo antes posible. No quiero esperar un minuto más.

—Entonces sí, me casaré contigo.

Sakura lo besó y Sasuke pudo sentir la profundidad de la emoción que latía bajo aquel beso.

Era tan fácil ver el futuro juntos, viviendo en la casa que había construido con sus propias manos, montando a caballo en las praderas de verano y girando sobre el hielo de los lagos en invierno. Una vida de felicidad los esperaba, y aquel hermoso día era solo el comienzo, puesto que su amor era verdadero y duraría hasta el final de los tiempos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Gracias por su apoyo.**

**Espero os haya gustado.**

**Nos vemos en otra historia.**

**Besos y Abrazos.**

**.**

.

.


End file.
